El Secuestro de Sakura
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: 2 Libro guerrero Zorn.Todo lo que Sakura quería era evitar ser arrestada por las falsas acusaciones de su persistente ex-novio. correr por el bosque para escapar de los dos policías parecía un excelente plan hasta que la atraparon.Sasuke era un guerrero de Zorn. Aunque sí tenían una cosa en común: él quería llevársela a su casa y mantenerla. Él será el secuestrador de Sakura. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Lamento la demora por todos aquellos que estaban esperando la adaptación. Pero aquí les dejo los primeros dos capis. **

******Gracias por esperar y espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

**Argumento**

Todo lo que Sakura quería era evitar ser arrestada por las falsas acusaciones de su persistente ex-novio. Correr por el bosque para escapar de los dos policías parecía un excelente plan hasta que la atraparon. Pensando que todo había terminado, esperaba escuchar el chasquido de las esposas, pero en lugar de eso, lo que escuchó fue un rugido.

Un enorme, alto y musculoso hombre vino a rescatarla. Ella estaba siendo recatada por "Pie Grande", y él era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. La atracción entre ellos fue instantánea, y después de pasar algún tiempo juntos, Sakura quería llevárselo a casa y quedarse con él. Pero había algunos problemas con ese plan. Él no era la legendaria criatura, pero definitivamente no era humano. Sasuke era un guerrero de Zorn. Aunque sí tenían una cosa en común: él quería llevársela a su casa y mantenerla. Él será el secuestrador de Sakura .

**Capítulo 1**

— De ninguna maldita manera. — Sakura miró hacia los dos policías parados junto a su coche. —Jhon puede irse al infierno.

Ben Harst suspiró.

—Conoces el procedimiento después de la semana pasada, Sakura. No opongas resistencia. Don sólo quiere hablar contigo, así que no hay razón para que te molestes. No queremos tener que inmovilizarte para llevarte a la ciudad esposada otra vez. —El hombre se alejó de su patrulla bloqueándole el paso de su carro en la calzada, mirando hacia Sakura en su porche. —Solo ven con nosotros pacíficamente.

Greg Barrow asintió solemnemente.

—Don no te hará daño. Rompió con Donna y sólo quiere hablar. Eso es todo.

El miedo subió por la columna vertebral de Sakura. Donald Hass era el sheriff de la ciudad, con el que había roto hacía seis meses atrás cuando la había engañado. La semana anterior había mandado a sus policías a arrestarla. Don casi la había violado cuando le dijo que no regresaría con él. Si ella no hubiera gritado para llamar la atención, no tenía ninguna duda de que él no se hubiera detenido. Don no iba a poner sus manos encima de ella otra vez. El tipo estaba loco.

—Déjame en paz. Saben que me atacó. Demonios, Ben. — Su mirada se deslizo hacia él. —Tú corriste hacia su oficina cuando grité. Me había inmovilizado sobre su escritorio con las manos esposadas a mi espalda, y me estaba bajando los jeans. Yo no lo quiero, nunca regresaré con él. Necesita un maldito psiquiatra.

—Él dijo que estaban haciendo juegos de roles. De verdad, no quiero detalles de su pervertida vida sexual.

—¿Pervertida vida sexual? —Miró boquiabierta a Ben. — El trató de violarme, hizo que me arrestaras; no acepta un no por respuesta. Tal vez te perdiste la clase de leyes cuando te volviste un policía, pero es ilegal obligar a alguien a tener sexo. No me puedes llevar de regreso con él.

—Lo siento. —Greg suspiró. —Tenemos órdenes de detenerte.

—¿Bajo qué cargos? —Retrocedió unos metros más. —No me pueden arrestar sin cargos por algún crimen.

Greg y Ben se miraron uno al otro, y luego Ben la miró a ella. — Lo pateaste la semana pasada y él quiere que te arrestemos por asalto.

La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de Sakura .

—Estaba tratando de detenerlo para que dejara de bajarme el pantalón.

—Pues bien, —anunció Greg. —Esos son los cargos. Ahora ven aquí, Sakura . Te leeremos tus derechos y te esposaremos delicadamente. Sabes que Don desechará el caso si lo escuchas.

—No.

Ambos hombres se acercaron hacia el porche. El terror golpeó a Sakura; realmente la iban a arrestar. Después de la semana pasada, sabía lo que Don era capaz de hacer. Esta vez, estaba segura de que él alejaría a sus policías para que así nadie estuviera allí para salvarla. Huyó hacia su casa y deslizó la cerradura. Sakura se preguntaba si realmente irrumpirían en su casa para arrestarla. Esperaba que no.

Uno de los policías tanteó el pomo de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que estaba cerrada cuando no giró en su mano.

—Abre la puerta, Sakura , o la derribaremos. Tu coche no irá a ninguna parte. No tienes a donde correr. Sabes que regresarás de nuevo con él. —Dijo Ben

—No, no lo haré, —gritó Sakura y retrocedió más. —Sé que Don es un idiota ahora. Se puede ir al infierno.

El miedo la atravesó cuando uno de ellos pateó con fuerza la puerta. Escuchó la madera crujir, pero esta aguantó. Corrió a través de la sala de estar, y para cuando llegó a la cocina, la puerta de entrada fue rota. El odio hacia Don la recorría de pies a cabeza. No era divertido tener que estar pegada al trasero de Don.

Qué era lo que había visto en el apuesto hijo de puta... Ah sí, pensó, era eso. Tenía unos dulces ojos que podía hechizar a una monja hasta dejarla en ropa interior, pero esos encantos de Don murieron para ella cuando la engañó.

Se escabulló hacia los escalones del porche trasero. Había vivido en los espesos bosques toda su vida y corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Si sólo pudiera bajar por el río, sabía que no serían capaces de encontrarla. Docenas de escondites cruzaron por su mente.

Unas botas bajaron los escalones del porche detrás de ella. Ser de cinco pies con cinco no era ventaja para ella en una carrera, cuando todo el mundo era más alto, y tenía las malditas piernas largas. El correr a toda velocidad no era su fuerte, decidió, mientras esquivaba los árboles para evitar chocar contra ellos. Ben maldijo mientras corría con Greg, quien respiraba con dificultad mientras la perseguía.

Uno de ellos la agarró por su largo cabello castaño oscuro, como si fuera una correa. Sakura gritó de dolor mientras la halaban bruscamente para detenerla. Sintió un cuerpo más pesado que la golpeó por la espalda cuando Ben no pudo detenerse a tiempo, así que los tres cayeron de cara al suelo en un montón.

Ben no era un policía con buena condición física, era más del tipo "amante de donas", por lo que su cuerpo la aplastó lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire de los pulmones cuando aterrizó sobre ella. El dolor se deslizó por todo su cuerpo cuando el hombre cambió la posición de su enorme cuerpo sobre ella. Alguien la agarró por la muñeca, tirándola dolorosamente detrás de su espalda.

—Maldita sea, — jadeó Ben. —Hiciste que te persiguiéramos.

Llevando aire a sus pulmones, Sakura gritó. Logró liberar su mano del agarre de Ben mientras luchaba por escapar. El policía maldijo cuando Sakura le golpeó en el rostro con su mano libre. Otro grito desgarrador salió de ella mientras ambos hombres la agarraron, inmovilizándola en la tierra sobre su vientre.

— Deja de pelear, maldita sea. No nos obligues a lastimarte, —gritó Greg, mientras la agarraba de su muñeca, usando su rodilla para empujar su cadera contra el suelo.

El dolor la hizo gritar de nuevo. La rodilla se le clavaba dolorosamente, mientras él ponía el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre su culo. Ella vio como Greg tomaba las esposas. Un movimiento detrás de él llamó su atención en esa dirección, y el asombro la hizo dejar de luchar cuando un enorme hombre salió caminando de los árboles.

No, pensó ella.

Él se acercó. El largo y negro cabello caía desordenadamente hasta su cintura. Se veía enorme. La mayor parte de su muy bronceado cuerpo estaba cubierta por cuero negro. El cabello cubría la mayoría de sus facciones, y con la cabeza inclinada, no podía ver bien su cara. Él se movía rápido, pero ella no podía perderse ese escultural cuerpo y su mente luchaba por procesar la visión delante de ella.

El ajustado material que cubría al extraño se ceñía sobre su cuerpo revelando unos anchos hombros y unos brazos realmente musculosos, el traje destacaba su enorme pecho y su estrecha cintura. Muslos gruesos y musculosos eran exhibidos en un pantalón que se estrechaba fuertemente hacia sus pantorrillas en unas pesadas botas patea-traseros que parecían hechas para causar serios daños.

Un rugido atravesó el bosque.

Esto hizo que Sakura , Ben y Greg saltaran en sorpresa. Los dos policías no habían mirado detrás de ellos todavía, por lo que Sakura fue la única que vio como se acercaba ese enorme hombre. Estaba casi encima de ellos antes de que el rugido irrumpiera través del bosque. Ben y Greg se giraron, mirando hacia su peor pesadilla, justo antes de que el hombre los agarrara a ambos con sus enormes manos.

El cuerpo de Ben fue literalmente arrojado contra un árbol. El inmenso hombre lanzó al obeso policía a unos diez pies como si fuera un juguete. Ben golpeó con un crujido y un fuerte gemido que hizo que Sakura temblara, mientras él se desplomaba en el suelo. Su pierna se movió, pero él no se levantó.

El extraño levantó a Greg por la pechera de su camisa. Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver el policía colgando en la mano del desconocido. El hombre de pelo largo gruñó fuerte mostrando unos afilados dientes. Un agudo grito salió de Greg, haciendo que sonara como una aterrada niñita.

Una atónita Sakura observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Greg era de unos seis pies de altura. El hombre que lo agarraba lo tenía levantado casi medio pie del suelo, poniéndolos frente a frente.

El extraño le gruño ferozmente a Greg antes de arrojarlo lejos, mandándolo hacia la tierra con un gruñido. Sakura no volteó la cabeza para ver cómo le había ido a Greg, el terror la mantuvo mirando fijamente hacia el enorme hombre parado frente a ella.

Ella consiguió una mejor vista del rostro del hombre cuando él miró hacia abajo. No era exactamente un hombre. Él era un macho, lo supo al instante, pero lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que no era completamente humano. Este hombre tenía una nariz más amplia y ancha de la que ella le hubiera visto a alguien. Sus labios eran gruesos y separados con unos amenazadores dientes que sobresalían, que le recordaban los largos caninos de un perro. Tal vez era un vampiro con esos afilados colmillos hundiéndose en su labio inferior, excepto que era pleno día, así que lo dudaba.

Sus ojos eran sorprendentes. Una vez que su mirada se encontró con ellos no pudo apartarla. Si Sakura había albergado alguna duda de que no era humano, esta ya había desaparecido. Sus ojos eran de un antinatural color azul eléctrico que casi resplandecía.

Largas y gruesas pestañas negras los enmarcaban, haciendo que el azul destacara aún más. Esos ojos eran la cosa más fascinante que había visto alguna vez.

Él respiró profundo antes de que sus labios se cerraran de golpe. La acción atrajo la mirada de Sakura hacia su boca. Un conjunto de masculinos labios se apretaban en una firme línea antes de que él se inclinara. Dos grandes manos la alcanzaron.

Sakura quería gritar, quería correr lo más lejos posible, pero no podía moverse. La conmoción la congeló. Sus desnudos y bronceados dedos estaban calientes mientras se envolvían alrededor de sus brazos, justo debajo de sus hombros. Su tacto era firme, pero indudablemente suave, mientras la levantaba del suelo lentamente.

No había dudas de que él era fuerte, ya que ella no se levanto. Sakura estaba demasiado desconcertada como para poner su cuerpo a trabajar.

Sus piernas apenas sostenían el peso de su cuerpo cuando él la levantó y la puso de pie, haciendo que se diera cuenta que la parte superior de su cabeza ni siquiera le llegaba a sus anchos hombros, casi un pie de altura los separaba. Sus firmes manos la sostuvieron mientras ella miraba asombrada esos ojos que la hipnotizaban con su exótica belleza, se miraron, hasta que finalmente él apartó la vista.

Sakura lo miraba atentamente mientras él estudiaba a los dos hombres derribados. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez cuando él giró la cabeza de regreso a ella. Los gruesos labios masculinos se separaron ligeramente mientras le gruñía.

—¡Oh Dios! —Suspiró ella. —¿Qué eres?

El extraño emitió un suave gruñido sin ser una amenaza. Ella habría gritado si su tono de voz hubiese sido feroz, pero era más como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con ella. La verdad se hundió lentamente dentro de Sakura .

—No puedes hablar, ¿verdad? —Se aclaró la garganta cuando esta amenazó con cerrarse.

La frustración era evidente en su fuerte rostro. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, pronunciados pómulos y su ancha nariz respingada tembló. Esos increíbles ojos se entrecerraron en irritación.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza ella obtuvo la respuesta.

—¿Sabes hablar Ingles? ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Eres una chica? —

Un gruñido surgió de su garganta al instante en señal de protesta. El enojo se encendió en su mirada brillante mientras él sacudía la cabeza. Sus dedos se cerraron por un instante antes de aflojarse de nuevo en su piel.

—Solo estaba comprobando para ver si realmente me puedes entender. Sé que no eres una chica. —Tuvo que tragar de nuevo. Tenía la garganta seca, su corazón latía con fuerza. —¿Quién eres?

Él la miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad. La intensidad de la extraña, pero hermosa mirada del hombre se apartó de ella para mirar por encima de su cabeza. Su boca se abrió mientras un bajo gruñido escapaba de su garganta, era un sonido aterrador, cruel. La rabia llenó su expresión en un santiamén. Su chata nariz tembló y sus dientes afilados afloraron mientras sus labios se abrían ampliamente. Apretó su agarre en Sakura casi dolorosamente cuando sus dedos se tensaron. Greg maldijo detrás de ella.

Sakura giró la cabeza para verlo. Sentado, Greg parecía aterrorizado, mientras miraba estúpidamente hacia el gran hombre que la sujetaba. Sus manos temblorosas fueron hacia su arma que estaba a un costado.

—No —gritó Sakura . —No le disparen—

Greg la ignoró sacando el arma de su funda. Le tomó poco tiempo halar el gatillo para tenerla lista. El arma se agitó violentamente hacia su dirección. Sakura se sentía horrorizada ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba imposibilitada para detenerlo.

Las manos soltaron los brazos de Sakura para moverse hacia su cadera. Fue sacudida violentamente de sus pies y el mundo se volvió boca abajo en un santiamén. El rápido movimiento la mareó. Un disparo estalló con un ruido ensordecedor.

El hombre sujetó a Sakura, cerrando su brazo detrás de su rodilla cuando él comenzó a correr, con un fuerte agarre. Se movía malditamente rápido. Sakura fue doblada sobre el cuerpo del extraño y su cadera fue firmemente sostenida sobre el hombro de este. No dolía, pero esto sacaba el aire de sus pulmones mientras rebotaba con él. El suelo pasaba debajo de sus pies a un ritmo alarmante, pero no gritó.

Otro disparo estalló en el bosque, pero la detonación no fue tan cerca.

Iban zigzagueando a través de los árboles. Greg gritó a lo lejos, pero no se entendía claramente lo que estaba diciendo. Sakura se imaginó que estaba llamando por refuerzos. ¿Habría muerto Ben? Había escuchado un crack cuando Ben había chocado contra el árbol. ¿Había sido su cuerpo o el árbol el que había hecho ese repugnante ruido? Sakura alejó esos pensamientos. Necesitaba preocuparse por su propio culo.

La gran criatura masculina, o lo que él fuera, ponía una gran distancia entre ella y los dos los hombres que habían dejado atrás. Sakura estaba siendo secuestrada. Tenía miedo de que pudiera soltarla mientras se movía a ese rápido ritmo y que se agotara por el peso extra, pero él no disminuyo la velocidad en absoluto. Fuera lo que él fuera, era malditamente fuerte, ya que parecía ser capaz de correr varios kilómetros. La respiración agitada era la única indicación de que llevarla cargada era difícil para él.

Finalmente aminoró la velocidad mientras el sonido del agua llegaba a sus oídos. Ella levantó la cabeza sacudiendo el cabello para quitárselo de la cara. Miró a su alrededor viendo el mundo de cabeza. A la izquierda había una gran formación rocosa con el río delante. Sakura supo, de repente, en qué parte de su propiedad se encontraban exactamente, pero estaban casi en la frontera de uno de sus vecinos. A cuarenta pies, la cascada escondía una pequeña cueva detrás del agua fluyente. Ella conocía bien el lugar, era uno de sus lugares favoritos para nadar.

El hombre se detuvo a olfatear el aire mientras estudiaba la zona. Inclinándose lentamente, relajó el brazo de alrededor de la parte posterior de sus piernas mientras su otra mano la sujetaba por la espalda mientras la bajaba. Fue liberada por completo mientras él se enderezaba.

Sakura miró hacia el hombre, sin palabras. Su mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y señaló con la cabeza hacia el agua. Ella se volvió para mirar al punto más alto del río, viendo el agua de la cascada caer hacia el caudal más estrecho del río debajo de la caída. La mano en su muñeca la apretó suavemente para llamar su atención hacia él.

—¿Quieres que camine por el agua? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad no puedes hablar? —

Él negó con la cabeza.

El corazón de Sakura martilleaba en su pecho.

—Mierda. No puedes decir palabras, ¿verdad? ¿Pero puedes entenderme? —

Él asintió, y señaló con la cabeza en dirección al agua una vez más.

Sakura respiró profundamente antes de volverse para caminar por el rió. Él mantuvo el agarre de su muñeca, moviéndose a su lado hasta la orilla del agua. Se detuvo para mirarlo y notando, de nuevo, que era un enorme hijo de puta. Debía medir unos seis pies con cinco o seis pies y seis pulgadas.

—Me vendría bien un sorbo de agua. —Dijo ella tirando de su muñeca.

El frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza apuntó hacia la cascada. Ella siguió la dirección de su dedo. Frunciendo también el ceño, se encontró con sus excepcionales ojos. No estaba segura de lo que él quería que hiciera.

La irritación cruzó su rostro. Con el fuerte tirón que le dio, su cuerpo chocó bruscamente con el cuerpo más grande de él. Antes de que pudiera protestar terminó otra vez en sus brazos. La levantó contra su pecho acunándola en sus brazos y caminó dentro del agua llevándola hacia la cascada.

Un presentimiento recorrió a Sakura , ¿acaso iba a ahogarla? Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos apretándolo fuertemente mientras ellos se adentraban en la profundidad. Él siguió avanzando hasta que el agua le tocó su barbilla antes de detenerse. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras le soltaba las piernas. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar alejándose de él y podría haberlo hecho, excepto que aún estaban agarrados el uno del otro. Ella suavizó su agarre para sostenerse de sus hombros. Estaban cara a cara con sólo unos centímetros de su nariz.

Sakura estudió sus rasgos con curiosidad. Esto era lo más cerca que había llegado a estar de su rostro. Era atractivo. Una piel bronceada cubría sus fuertes y masculinos huesos. Sus gruesos labios sobresalían un poco haciéndolos parecer sensuales. La forma de su nariz era extraña, pero de alguna manera se veía bien en él, le daban ganas de deslizar sus dedos sobre ella. Por las pequeñas líneas de sus ojos calculaba que estaba en sus treinta y tantos años, sólo unos pocos años mayor que ella. Ellos se miraron fijamente. Él la estudiaba con curiosidad también, lo vio en sus extraordinarios ojos brillantes.

Él señaló hacia la cascada. Sakura siguió la dirección de su dedo con la mirada antes de volver su atención a él otra vez. Él le gruñó en ese suave tono que ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era sexy.

— ¿Quieres que nade hasta la cascada? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —

La irritación brilló de nuevo en su rostro. Él levantó su mano libre hasta formar una garra haciendo un gesto de escalar. Señaló hacia la cascada y todo cobró sentido para Sakura .

—Sabes de la cueva que está detrás de la cascada, ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieres que nademos hasta allí para escalar dentro de la cueva? —

Él asintió con la cabeza. La frustración se desvaneció de sus facciones y el brazo que mantenía alrededor de su espalda se relajó. Sacudió su cabeza hacia la cascada antes de que se volviera a mirar hacia la orilla. Él gruñó tratando de comunicarle algo, así que ella miró hacia el bosque. Debía de estar preocupado por los policías que los seguían. Nadie conocía la cueva así que Sakura se preguntó cómo este tipo la había descubierto. Él la soltó completamente para que pudiera nadar a través del río hasta donde él quería que fuera.

Sus ropas le pesaban mientras nadaba. Sakura tampoco quería que la encontraran. Que la arrestaran no estaba en su lista de cosas que quisiera hacer de nuevo, así que nadó contra la corriente dirigiéndose hacia la cascada. El río era lo suficientemente profundo por lo que el fondo era intocable para él, así que nadó cerca de ella. La parte más difícil de ir a la cueva era nadar bajo la cascada que caía fuerte desgarrando su ropa y trataba de hundirla bajo la superficie. El alivio la sacudió cuando logró dejar atrás la pesada cortina de agua para alcanzar el otro lado.

Era oscuro detrás de la pantalla de agua, pero podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir el área. Arañando las rocas, comenzó a salir del agua hacia la cueva, alrededor de unos cuatro pies por encima de su cabeza. El desconocido surgió debajo de la cascada mientras ella avanzaba hacia la rocosa cueva. No era muy grande, pero estaba seco a unos cinco pies más o menos en el interior. Se arrastró fuera del mojado borde para hacer espacio. Se sentó sobre su trasero para observar al tipo mientras la seguía hacia la profundidad de la cueva. Su atención centrada en Sakura .

Con el cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás, Sakura pudo dar otro buen vistazo a su rostro. Él tenía características parecidas a las humanas, pero su nariz estaba definitivamente mal y su boca de gruesos labios estaba mal también. En la oscuridad de la cueva sus ojos parecían escalofriantes ya que parecían brillar en la penumbra.

El señaló detrás de ella por lo que se dio la vuelta, dando una buena mirada al interior de la cueva. La sorpresa la golpeó. Ella no había estado en la cueva desde hacía meses. Había un saco de dormir extendido a lo largo de la pared del fondo con una mochila a su lado. Nada de eso había estado allí en su última visita.

Sakura centró su atención en él.

—¿Estas viviendo aquí? —

Un gruñido confirmó su sospecha. Llevó su mano hasta la parte delantera de su camisa, abriendo el mojado material y dejando al descubierto formidables músculos cubiertos por una piel bronceada. Ella estaba demasiado desconcertada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver como el hombre se liberaba por completo de la camisa. Sakura inspeccionó su pecho, dándose cuenta de que tenía un poco de vello ahí, pero no era abundante. Una delgada línea de vello se extendía por debajo de su ombligo hasta desaparecer dentro de sus ajustados pantalones, sus grandes manos llegaron hasta su cintura mientras se quitaba las botas.

Él observó a Sakura mirando en silencio. Ella no podía apartar la mirada. No había dudas, decidió que él tenía el mejor maldito cuerpo que hubiese visto alguna vez. Se veía cien por ciento como un fornido ser humano de poderosa constitución física del cuello hacia abajo. Nunca había visto un cuerpo mejor definido. Cada músculo estaba marcado. La abertura en el frente de sus pantalones dejaba adivinar más de esa piel bronceada como oro.

Sakura no podía apartar sus ojos de él mientras bajaba lentamente el material de cuero que se aferraba a su piel. Los pantalones avanzaban lentamente hacia abajo mientras el rotaba su cadera, usando ambas manos para empujarlos hacia abajo una pulgada a la vez. A Sakura se le escapó un jadeo cuando su pene se liberó de un salto.

Él estaba excitado. Su boca se abrió involuntariamente. Él era grueso, definitivamente más duro, y su polla tenía una forma ligeramente diferente a la de los humanos. La piel de su eje era más de un tono rojizo en lugar del profundo bronceado dorado que cubría su piel por todas partes. La cabeza era gruesa, más en forma de hongo que la suave unión de la cabeza al eje que la mayoría de los chicos tenían. Era proporcional a su gran cuerpo. Ella nunca había visto un hombre tan grande, no es que tuviera mucho con qué compararlo. Los pocos novios que había tenido habían sido unos imbéciles en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo respondía instantáneamente mientras miraba su anatomía. En un instante, se preguntó cómo se sentiría si él lentamente empujara esa gruesa y áspera punta dentro de ella. Su coño se apretó en respuesta a la imagen que destellaba en su mente; su esencia filtrándose entre sus muslos. Cerró la boca de golpe y rápidamente levantó la vista hacia su rostro.

Un destello de diversión brilló en sus sensuales ojos, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella se ruborizó un poco sintiendo cómo el calor encendía su rostro, mientras rezaba porque él no pudiera leer la expresión de su cara lo que había estado pensando. Él levantó una bronceada mano con un dedo extendido, señalándola. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, forzando al aire a entrar en sus pulmones mientras se hundía en lo que él quería que ella hiciera.

—Oh, Demonios. No pienso desnudarme también. —

Le gruño en voz baja cuando su sonrisa desapareció. Sus brillantes ojos azules se entrecerraron antes de que se moviera. Ese cuerpo musculoso se acercaba. Su cuerpo era elegante, poderoso, y sus músculos se movían con esbelta belleza. Ella estaba fascinada con cada maldita pulgada de su piel.

Él se acercó tanto que sus ojos rápidamente volaron hasta su polla de nuevo. Una gruesa vena salía desde la base de su eje justo hasta la cabeza en forma de hongo. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar la hinchada carne que apuntaba directamente hacia ella. Él se agachó lentamente, acercando su rostro cada vez más al de ella. La respiración de Sakura se congeló en sus pulmones, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras el deseo se disparaba a través de ella. ¿Querría el follar con ella? Su estado de excitación indicaba que él la deseaba.

Unas largas manos la alcanzaron, rodeando sus brazos por encima de sus codos. Su piel se sentía caliente al tacto en la suya aún fría por el agua helada del río. Él tiró de sus pies en un santiamén. Sus rodillas casi colapsaron cuando la obligó a levantarse. Su intensa mirada azul se deslizó por su cuerpo, pareciendo tomarla en cada centímetro y un sexy y suave sonido salió de sus labios abiertos antes de que sus manos la soltaran. Ella respiró profundamente, hasta que esas manos se dirigieron hasta la cinturilla de su blusa.

El húmedo material fue arrancado de su cuerpo. Sakura trató de apartarse pero él era más rápido. Uno de sus brazos envolvía su cintura, para tirar de ella con fuerza contra su piel. Sakura estaba fría por la humedad, pero su cuerpo se sentía caliente al tacto mientras ella lo golpeaba. Su dura erección presionaba sobre su estómago descubierto mientras la blusa fue a parar en algún sitio sobre el suelo de la cueva. Sus pechos, cubiertos con el brassier, se estrellaron contra su pecho musculoso. Él aspiro su aroma mientras otro sexy gruñido surgía de sus labios abiertos, y su pene se sacudió contra su vientre, donde estaba firmemente presionado entre ellos.

Él estaba increíblemente duro.

—Por favor no me hagas daño—.

El frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza y una mirada de frustración cruzando sus facciones. Su pecho se elevaba mientras respiraba profundamente, por lo que sus cuerpos se presionaban más intensamente. Largos segundos transcurrieron mientras el corazón de Sakura latía de manera irregular. El agarre sobre su cuerpo se fue aflojando poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de estar presionados el uno contra el otro. Un pie de distancia se abrió entre ellos. Ahora su polla ya no la tocaba, pero él no soltó su brazo. Su mirada descendió entre ellos hasta su protuberante miembro.

Los ojos de Sakura siguieron su mirada. De una manera muy cercana y personal, se dio cuenta de cuán gruesa estaba su polla. Su interés se convirtió en un poco de miedo ante el pensamiento de él penetrándola con eso. Él negó con la cabeza cuando ella se sacudió con fuerza mientras dirigía su atención a sus ojos. Su mano la soltó lentamente para señalarle la cama detrás de ella.

—¿Qué demonios estas tratando de decirme? —

Dio marcha atrás y su mano señaló la ropa que le quedaba. Ese largo dedo apuntó hacia el piso y luego hacia el saco de dormir mientras imitaba la forma de vestirse. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, dándole una buena vista de su ancha y bronceada espalda. Sakura vio una delgada y larga cicatriz que recorría su espalda desde el omóplato, en toda la longitud de su brazo, hasta más debajo de sus costillas. Para ella era un total misterio cómo la había conseguido, pero parecía una vieja lesión. Él se alejó hacia la orilla de la cueva mirando la caída de agua, de espaldas a Sakura .

Sakura se quedó allí temblando. Algunos de su miedos disminuyeron cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba de espaldas para darle privacidad. Su mirada se mantuvo en su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa. Él tenía el culo más bonito que alguna vez hubiese visto. Unos anchos hombros estrechándose hacia abajo en su tonificada espalda y ese fantástico culo. Se sacudió los pensamientos de cómo se sentiría acariciarle la espalda con las uñas en toda su longitud.

Volteándose lentamente hacia su saco de dormir, se metió en este para cubrir su congelado cuerpo. El saco de dormir era grueso y cálido, y Sakura logró relajarse y calentarse lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Miró su ancha espalda y a su fabuloso trasero nuevamente. Realmente él era perfecto y nunca había visto a un hombre en mejor forma. Unos buenos tres minutos trascurrieron antes de que el hombre finalmente se diera la vuelta. Él caminó sobre su ropa en el suelo, inclinándose para recoger una pieza a la vez.

Sakura lo observó colocar las piezas de ropa sobre las rocas para que se secaran. Su dura erección había desapareado. Incluso estaba flácida, el tipo era impresionante mientras esa sensual carne colgaba entre sus muslos. Finalmente él se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron.

Tenía que darle algo de crédito, él parecía totalmente a gusto con su desnudez. Su respiración quedó atrapada mientras él se acercaba lentamente. En cuclillas al lado de la bolsa de dormir, él inclinó la cabeza un poco para estudiarla. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban entrecerrados. Él observó su rostro durante un largo minuto mientras sus miradas se mantuvieron inmóviles. Fue una sorpresa cuando repentinamente el gran hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y Sakura perdió el aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 2

El terror la golpeo en el instante en que él la toco. El firmemente empujaba sus hombros con ambas manos hasta que Sakura se vio obligada a acostarse sobre su espalda. El saco de dormir fue arrancado de sus dedos y apartado de su cuerpo. Desnudo, la inmovilizo debajo de él mientras su cuerpo descendía sobre el suyo más pequeño. Las grandes manos la agarraron por sus muñecas levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, empujo sus piernas obligándolas a separarlas. Ella estaba extendida como un águila debajo del hombre, clavada allí con firmeza, con sus narices casi tocándose.

Cerró los ojos, inhalándola por unos segundos antes de su rostro se volviera a ambos lados, acercándose cada vez más a ella hasta que su caliente nariz rozara su garganta. Un gruñido suave retumbó desde la profundidad de su pecho. Contra la cara interna de su muslo sintió como su polla se endurecía de nuevo mientras la sangre lo inundaba, agrandándolo. Obviamente el olerla lo encendía.

— Por favor no me lastimes. — Sakura odió el temblor de miedo en su voz.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza, sus miradas se paralizaron. Sus ojos resplandecían brillando por el deseo y algo primario se mostraban en ellos. Él negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Sakura . Era obvio que él quería decir algo, pero ella no podía entenderlo. Otro rugido retumbó de sus labios abriéndolos, su pecho vibraba ligeramente donde presionaba debajo de ella en sus pechos desnudos, haciéndola más consciente de sus endurecidos pezones. A gruñidos era la manera como él hablaba y precisamente ella no entendía a gruñidos. Cuando la frustración brilló en los ojos, Sakura pensó que podría comunicarse.

Sus eléctricos ojos azules se cerraron mientras bajaba su rostro contra el cuello. Su aliento era caliente en contra de su piel, haciendo que Sakura temblara un poco con la sensación. El aspiro lenta y profundamente, en un erótico despertar atravesándola mientras su nariz suavemente acariciaba la línea de su garganta. Parecía que realmente le gustara la forma en que ella olía a juzgar por la gran erección que estaba presionado contra ella. Sin embargo, él no estaba haciéndole daño, o forzándola a tener relaciones sexuales con él. El solo la estaba oliendo mientras la mantenía abajo. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo cuando su cabeza se levantó.

Soltándola de las muñecas, levantó su pecho alejándose un poco de su cuerpo. Echaba de menos su calor, mientras levantaba su estomago separándolos. La temperatura de su cuerpo era más caliente que la de un hombre normal. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando sus ojos bajaron, hacia sus pechos descubiertos.

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. Ella se puso tensa. La idea de luchar contra él cruzó su mente, pero sabía que nunca conseguiría quitarse de encima a alguien de su tamaño. Se sentía pequeña atrapada bajo su amplio pecho, y entre sus gruesos y musculosos brazos apoyados a ambos lados de sus costillas, aprisionándola en su lugar.

Todo lo que hizo fue quedarse sin aliento cuando el bajó su cabeza, deslizándose hacia debajo de ella en el proceso, así que su dura polla se alejó de su monte y la parte interna del muslo. Una caliente boca se abrió sobre su pezón derecho, su lengua se deslizaba para tocarla. El hombre lamió la cresta de su pecho, suavemente gruñéndole de nuevo. El chupó el capullo en su boca.

Una sacudida golpeo su cuerpo atravesándolo mientras su áspera lengua estimulaba alrededor de su endurecido pico. Chupo su otro pecho, tirando más hacia su caliente boca, sus afilados dientes se cerraron sobre su tierna carne. No había dolor, pero la tenía bien agarrada entre sus dientes y la succionaba con su boca.

La mantuvo inmóvil por lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, el miedo de Sakura comenzó a desaparecer, para ser remplazado por la comprensión de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Unos segundos más tarde estaba frenéticamente empujando su pecho con sus manos abiertas. Sus tensos músculos se sentían como el acero mientras presiona con fuerza contra su piel tratando de moverlo, pero él no se movía o soltaba su pecho. Su boca trabajaba en ella, amamantándola, causando que dejara de luchar mientras el fuerte agarre de su boca en su pezón inmovilizaba todo su cuerpo.

Ella jamás había experimentado tal sensación antes. Ella había tenido algunos amantes en su vida, cuatro para ser exactos, pero ninguno de ellos la había chupado tan fuerte como él. Sus dientes raspaban su pezón, lo que la hizo retorcerse debajo de él, se sentía como si esa boca caliente estuviera conectada directamente con su coño.

Su clítoris comenzó a palpitar bajo el asalto frontal del hombre. Sus manos pasaron de estar empujándolo a deslizarse hacia arriba hasta sus hombros para agarrar la curva de ellos. Sintió espasmos en sus paredes interiores, inundándola de humedad, mientras el dolor se convirtió en una ardiente necesidad. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, un gemido broto de sus labios, sus caderas arqueándose en su estómago.

El hombre era implacable con esa boca. Finalmente, soltó su dura cresta con un suave chasquido antes de que se moviera lentamente hacia el otro lado descuidado. Sakura odio la manera en que ella levantó la espalda así su pecho se empujaba contra su boca, mientras el comenzó a mamar fuerte. Movió su cadera, deslizándose debajo de ella un poco más, mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en el tratando de levantarlo de su lugar.

Él se movía más lejos de donde ella estaba, latiendo con una necesidad que la consumía. El tipo podría tener un aspecto parte animal, pensó, pero él estaba sacando al animal en ella. Quería que el trabajara con su polla dentro de ella donde estaba mojada, donde ella ardía de deseo por él para que la follara.

Deseaba conocer su nombre. Obviamente, él no podía decírselo a menos que fuera con un gruñido que dudaba que ella pudiera imitar. Cuando soltó su pecho el aire fresco golpeó su húmedo pezón. Sintió que se encogía dolorosamente en la gélida cueva. Su mirada voló hacia sus increíbles ojos azules y se miraron fijamente. Vio una intensa mirada hambrienta y ardiente en esos ojos. Sakura se preguntaba si ella tenía esa misma mirada.

Él se empujo hacia arriba levantándose de su cuerpo, inhalando profundamente mientras se deslizaba más abajo. Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando su atención se apartó de sus ojos marrones. Su atención se centro en su vientre y después se deslizó a su expuesto sexo. Ella trató de cerrar sus muslos, pero él se movió más rápido. Se puso de cuclillas entre sus piernas, agarrándola con ambas manos. Tenía la piel áspera en las palmas de sus manos, eso la convenció de abrirse completamente. El levantó la vista y respiró profundamente para inhalar su olor.

Un jadeo se le escapó mientras enterraba su cara entre sus piernas. Ella casi estuvo a punto de gritar de la intensa sensación de tener a un hombre lamiendo su sexo. Una gruesa y cálida lengua, se deslizo atreves de su dilatado coño y traspaso su entrada, empujando profundamente su lengua dentro de ella. Un desgarrado gruñido salió de él.

Normalmente, ese feroz sonido la habría aterrorizado, pero él hacía que fuera imposible temerle. Él movía su lengua dentro de ella de un lado hacia otro. Sentía su lengua presionando contra sus paredes interiores un par de veces antes de que él lentamente se retirara.

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás todavía tratando de cerrar sus muslos, pero sus manos la sujetaban abriéndolos. Todo lo que logró hacer fue empujar su vagina más fuertemente contra su cara. Él volvió a gruñir una vez más, tuvo una nueva sensación con su gruñido mientras vibraba en contra de ella cuando él hizo ese largo rugido. Él había descubierto su clítoris. Ella se congeló completamente, olvidándose hasta de respirar, mientras su lengua la excitaba.

— Oh, Dios. ¡Sí! —

Sakura repentinamente no quería que se detuviera. Ella le echó los brazos por encima de su cabeza desgarrando su ropa de dormir, su espalda se arqueo saliendo del saco de dormir. Sintió éxtasis puro cuando lamió su clítoris, concentrándose en el hipersensible capullo. Ella dejó de tratar de cerrar sus muslos. Ella los extendió más separándolos para darle un acceso más fácil, su cadera se sacudía ligeramente.

— Rápido, por favor, — rogó en voz baja. — Eso se siente tan bien—

Él la entendía. Aumentó el ritmo, logrando un buen agarre, chupo su clítoris tirando de él continuamente mientras sus labios se cerraban sobre el entero capullo. Ella sintió como sus afilados dientes agarraban sus labios exteriores con estos, pero no la lastimaron. Froto su lengua rápidamente contra su clítoris. Ella no había tenido sexo en un largo tiempo, después de seis meses de sólo tocarse, hizo que estuviera a punto de explotar.

Ella ni siquiera intento contenerse. Se corrió fuertemente, soltando un grito, mientras se sacudía contra su implacable boca. Su cabeza se giraba de lado a lado mientras se seguía corriendo, a la vez que él continuaba jugando con su hinchada protuberancia. Sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando se volvió demasiado sensible.

Él la soltó lentamente. Sakura se sentía como una marioneta cuyos apretados hilos habían sido cortados. Se quedó inerte en el saco de dormir hasta que él impulso su lengua dentro de su coño sin previo aviso. Ella gemía mientras el movía ese fuerte órgano entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, empujando sus paredes interiores, chupándola. Trató de cerrar de golpe sus muslos, pero sus manos los empujaron abriéndolos otra vez.

Su lengua se deslizó fuera de ella lentamente, mientras pequeños gruñidos salían de él. Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él se deslizó por su cuerpo, moviéndose entre sus piernas abiertas. Su musculoso cuerpo caliente, se acoplaba hundiéndose en la más pequeña bajo de él mientras se colocaba. Ella sabía que él estaba siendo cuidadoso para no aplastarla bajo su peso, ya que fácilmente podía respirar. Una de sus manos se apoderó de su pantorrilla, empujándola hacia arriba así que su talón estaba a la altura de su cadera. Cuando ella lo miró, unos ojos azules parecían brillar directamente dentro de su alma.

La redondeada punta de su pene presiono contra su coño mientras la penetraba. Sakura gimió mientras lo sentía empujándose dentro de su cuerpo. Él era grueso y ella sabía que la cabeza de su polla era más gruesa que cualquier otra cosa que jamás haya tomado. Hubo resistencia mientras su cuerpo trató de acoplarse. Continúo penetrando dentro de ella lentamente, enterrándose profundamente dentro hasta que ella sintió que estaba estirada hasta el límite. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente.

El hombre le gruñó suavemente y el sonido fue tan sexy para Sakura . Él comenzó a moverse, retirándose unos cuantos centímetros sólo para empujarse lentamente dentro de ella. Ella experimentó nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones mientras él la llenaba. Sus músculos todavía temblaban dentro de su clímax. Ella no pensaba. Arrojo su saco de dormir para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de él. Él era casi hermoso, mientras el placer estaba claramente impreso en sus rasgos, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, mientras su mirada llena de pasión, miraba fijamente sus labios. Sabía que él quería besarla. Ella se inclinó hacia él para ofrecerle su boca. Esperaba que esos afilados dientes suyos no la lastimaran. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, ella cerró los ojos.

El dominaba su boca casi salvajemente. Ella se encontró con su beso y correspondió a su pasión. Se movía más rápidamente dentro de ella y con más fuerza, las sensaciones la hacían gemir. Le encantaba la forma en que tomó posesión de ella con sus carnosos labios presionándolos sobre los de ella, su lengua imitaba el movimiento de él follándola. Esto fue una sobrecarga sensual mientras su cadera la movía dentro y fuera de ella con el ritmo de su beso.

Se desprendió de su boca alejándose de él mientras otro clímax le golpeo. El placer la desgarró a través de su cuerpo, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras su cadera se sacudía violentamente debajo de él. Ella sintió cuando él se tenso, su cuerpo se ponía rígido, antes de que él se empujara profundamente dentro de ella. Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos. Su polla palpitaba contra sus paredes vaginales mientras se corría con un rugido. Ella lo sintió a él pulsándose en su interior, derramando su semen dentro de ella.

El hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras gruñía suavemente, diciendo algo que ella no podía entender. Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad y el sudor corría entre sus cuerpos. Ella sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Sakura recordó que sus uñas estaban clavadas dentro de la carne de su espalda por lo que aflojo su agarre. El hombre encima de ella levantó la cabeza.

El largo cabello cayó en torno a ellos como una cortina, haciendo del momento sólo un poco más íntimo. Sus miradas se encontraron y estudiaron. Sakura lo miraba con asombro. De pronto, recordó una canción sobre el deseo de ser follada como un animal. Precisamente fue y había sido el mejor maldito sexo que haya tenido en su vida.

— Me gustaría conocer tu nombre, — fue todo lo que pudo pensar en decir.

Ella casi tuvo la necesidad de darle las gracias por lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo se sentía más saciado de lo que nunca había estado. Tenía la cero urgencia de hacer algún movimiento a un lado. Sólo quería seguir así, con él inmovilizándola debajo con su caliente cuerpo, con su pene todavía profundamente enterrado dentro de ella. Tenerlo encima de ella se sentía bien, como si él perteneciera a ese lugar, un ajuste perfecto de sus cuerpos.

Una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Él le guiñó un ojo. Empujándose hacia arriba de su pecho, él sujeto su peso con una mano mientras le tocaba el pecho con la otra, ahuecando por completo el globo en su gran mano. Una callosa mano de textura áspera, se deslizó sobre su delicada piel, la sensación placentera fue suficiente para que ella presionara contra la mano en busca de más. Él la soltó antes de agarrar su pecho sobre su corazón. Un gruñido suave, erótico rugió de él. El ahueco su pecho de nuevo y después el pecho de él. Ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose lo que él estaba tratando de decir.

— ¿Pecho a pecho? —

Riéndose, él negó con la cabeza. La diversión ilumino sus ya brillantes ojos. Bajó su cuerpo de nuevo a la parte superior de Sakura con su pene firmemente ahí. Se admiraron mutuamente durante un largo tiempo. Lentamente su sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras bajaba su cabeza. Sus labios rozaron los suyos suavemente. Sakura cerró sus ojos para besarlo. Esta vez no eran dos personas frenéticamente encendidas que se unen. Este beso fue tierno y largo. Él estaba explorando su boca, conociéndola y Sakura se sintió como si estuviera seduciéndola. Mientras que él estaba en posesión de sus labios, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella otra vez.

El asombro golpeó a Sakura, pero también lo deseaba. Su pene estaba aún duro como una roca. Ella sabía que él se iba a correr, lo sentía. Se recuperó demasiado rápido para ser un ser humano, sólo otro recordatorio para ella que no era tan normal. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en la cosa de no-condón. Tal vez él no tenía enfermedades de transmisión sexual. No estaba preocupada por el embarazo tampoco. Había trabajado para un veterinario durante dos años antes de que comenzara la escuela de cantinero para hacer más dinero. Las diferentes especies no podían reproducirse. Ella era completamente humana y él era algo completamente distinto. Eran como los gatos y los perros más o menos, se dijo. Puede ser que sean sexualmente compatibles, pero de seguro ellos no podrían hacer una cría juntos.

Él se separó de su boca. Al instante echo de menos su beso, pero cambió de idea rápidamente mientras él fue a su cuello y a la piel de la parte superior de su hombro. Unos afilados dientes rasparon su carne. Esto fue una sensación erótica que llevo a su deseo a un nivel superior. Él podía lastimarla con esos dientes, pero en su lugar fue raspando suavemente a lo largo de su piel.

Sus instintos le aseguraban que estaba a salvo con él. Él se movió más rápido sobre ella, más profundo, encendiendo su deseo otra vez. Ella lo araño con sus uñas a lo largo de su espalda y sus hombros, donde pudiera alcanzarlo mientras levantaba sus piernas más alto, envolviéndolos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Sus talones presionaban hacia su firme, y musculoso culo. Los músculos fuertes trabajaban ahí, apretándose, mientras lentamente la follaba.

— Oh Dios, — ella gimió. — Más rápido, por favor. Me gusta rápido. —

Gruñó antes de que él se impulsara como ella quería. Sakura gimió, temblando debajo de él. Él era un portento de sexo. Aparto ese pensamiento solo para sentir. Unos dientes afilados raspaban su hombro lo suficiente para darle un destello de dolor. La sorprendió, pero realmente no le dolió. Él no había traspasado su piel. Esto hizo excitar su cuerpo hacia un clímax. El placer vibraba a través de ella mientras gritaba. El enorme hombre gimió profundamente al lado de su oído. Ella lo sintió palpitar, sus músculos ordeñaban su polla mientras se vaciaba profundamente dentro de ella otra vez.

Ambos callaron a excepción de su pesada respiración. Sakura estaba sorprendida por su respuesta a él. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el lentamente se retirara de su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos para ver el arrepentimiento que brillaba en esos bellos y extraños ojos azules. Se empujó hacia arriba alejándose de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sakura soltó su cadera, sus piernas de desenvolvieron de alrededor de él.

Se sacudieron del ejercicio que había tenido físicamente. Casi tenía miedo de caer dormida mientras él la sentaba entre sus muslos. Él se sentó sobre sus talones, con sus ojos fijos en ella otra vez. Se preguntaba por qué estaba arrepentido. No podía estar arrepentido por el sexo, ¿podría? Ella esperaba que no, porque lo habían hecho dos veces y había sido increíble.

Tocando su pecho, el apunto hacia ella. Su boca se curvaba hacia arriba. Tenía una sonrisa sexy. Sakura se mordía el labio mientras se tranquilizaba cuidadosamente, usando sus manos para sostener su peso. Ella no podía cerrar sus muslos con él, sentado entre ellos, pero ella se movió unos centímetros atrás unas cuantas pulgadas así que hubo una pequeña distancia entre sus rodillas y su coño expuesto. Ella se enderezó para mirarlo en un igual nivel.

— Me gustaría entenderte. — Ella tocó su pecho. — Soy Sakura Tsukino. Vivo en una casa cerca de aquí. Soy dueña de esto. — Ella agitó sus manos en la cueva. — Soy dueña de la tierra. — Sus manos cayeron mientras lo estudiaba. Él la observaba atentamente.

—¿Puedes entenderme, ¿verdad? —

Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Realmente no puedes decir palabras? —

Él negó con su cabeza. Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

— Está bien. ¿Puedes escribir para decirme tu nombre? —

La diversión iluminó sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron. Él negó con la cabeza.

La decepción la golpeo. Ella tenía la esperanza de que pudiera escribirle las palabras en la tierra suelta del suelo de la cueva. Se podrían haber comunicado de esa manera. Estudiando sus facciones, ella se dio cuenta de que parecía humano con características de animal. Un pensamiento sombrío la golpeo.

— Mierda. Algún estúpido doctor te hizo esto, ¿no es cierto? ¿Es eso lo que te pasó que te hace tan diferente? ¿Fue un genetista que experimento en ti? ¿Te escapaste de algún laboratorio? Dios. Esa mierda es ilegal. Vamos a conseguirte ayuda. — Sus ojos brillaron de arriba a abajo sobre su cuerpo.

— No vamos a permitir que escapen de esto. Obviamente han estado experimentando contigo con algunas formas de ADN animal.—

La sonrisa se amplió mientras el negaba con su cabeza.

—¿No? ¿No estoy en lo cierto? — La sangre abandonó su rostro. El miedo subió a su espina. Sus ojos lo recorrieron por encima otra vez. Una leyenda local que había escuchado mientras crecía la golpeó fuertemente. — Oh, mierda. Ya sé lo que eres.

Una ceja negra se arqueo. Sus ojos brillaban mientras le sonreía más ampliamente. La diversión era evidente en su rostro mientras la miraba en silencio. Se alegró de que él se divirtiera. Ella no lo estaba.

— Eres un Pie Grande. Había escuchado que eran peludos, pero solo tienes pelo con tu largo cabello y tu pecho. Algunos de ellos fueron supuestamente descubiertos en esta área en los años sesenta y setenta. Que, obviamente, no eras tú. Tú eres demasiado joven. Tal vez fueron tus padres. ¿Eres un Pie Grande?

Su cuerpo se movió así que él se sentó en su trasero en el extremo inferior de la bolsa de dormir. Él le mostró sus pies descalzos. Realmente los tenía grandes. Ella tragó.

— Grandes manos, grandes pies... — Sus ojos rápidamente miraron hacia su extendidos muslos. Todavía estaba semi-erecto allí. — Grande en todo. Malditamente caliente. Eres un Pie Grande. Wow. Esto es genial. ¿De verdad existen? y...

Él se rió y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Se preguntaba cómo había aprendido a comprender el Ingles pero podía adivinar. Él había vivido en el bosque durante toda su vida y siempre había gente alrededor. Debió de haber observado y aprendido a entenderlos. Ella estudió sus rasgos. Él Parecía como si estuviera a mediados de sus treinta. Era inteligente - ella sabía eso sobre él. Tenía una mirada inteligente. Probablemente no dejaba que el mundo supiera sobre él, porque ellos habrían hecho de su vida un circo, entre las personas que estúpidamente se le quedaran viendo y los medios de comunicación queriendo explotarlo y médicos que probablemente se morían por la oportunidad de llevarlo hacia un hospital para estudio hasta casi matarlo.

— Entonces, ¿hay alguna mujer Pie Grande cerca? —

Él negó con la cabeza. El brillo dejo sus ojos. Sakura lamentó la pérdida casi inmediatamente. El tipo era lindo como el infierno cuando él estaba divertido. Cuando parecía divertido intimidaba con su intensa mirada. Ella no le temía después de que habían compartido el sexo. La había salvado de Ben y también de Greg. Sentía que no era peligroso para ella.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el debió de haberse mudado a la cueva recientemente. Seguro que no había estado viviendo allí el verano pasado, cuando ella había estado aquí. Probablemente vivía como un nómada, viajando alrededor de las espesas aéreas rocosas para no ser detectado. Se preguntaba si él había estado en una casa antes. ¿Sabía lo que era un televisor? ¿La plomería moderna? La tristeza la golpeo. Vivir de esa forma debía de ser difícil. Ella se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

— Puedes venir a casa conmigo. Vivo en una zona remota. — Entrecerró sus ojos con los suyos. — Vivo sola. Estarías a salvo ahí. Yo trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo para más amigos así que nadie nos molestara.

Un suave gruñido retumbo de él. Señalo hacia la cascada. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo su dedo, y se encontró con su mirada. Ella estaba bastante segura de que quería saber qué había pasado allí afuera.

— No sé si vas a entender todo esto, pero salía con este tipo. Se acostó con otra mujer hace seis meses. Lo atrapé con su pantalón abajo, literalmente. Rompí con él. Ahora la mujer con la que me engañó simplemente rompió con él

y ahora está tratando de recuperarme. El año pasado fue electo como sheriff. Él mando a esos dos matones quienes trabajan para él a mi casa a buscarme. Él piensa que puede obligarme a estar con él, que lo aceptaría de nuevo. No te preocupes. Voy a manejarlo de alguna manera y conseguiré que me deje en paz. De esa forma esos hombres no regresaran. Deberías de venir a vivir conmigo. Tengo tecnología moderna. Te gustara la televisión y las duchas con agua caliente. No tendrás que cazar más tu alimento. Puedo comprarlo en la tienda de comestibles. Soy cantinero. No tengo mucho dinero, pero tengo buenas propinas y salgo adelante muy bien. Me puedo dar el lujo de alimentarte mientras no necesites una tonelada de comida.

Riéndose, él miró hacia abajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se levantaron para mirar fijamente la suya. Ella lo barrio con su mirada de arriba hacia abajo en él, riéndose. — Muy bien. Eres grande. Podemos complementar un poco con algo de cacería. Soy dueña de mucha tierra. Puedo desollar un conejo y hago un gran estofado. También soy buena con la parrilla. Tenemos un río para pescar. No tienes que vivir más de esta manera. Puedo protegerte y te enseñare a leer y escribir. De esa forma podrás hablarme.

Esos increíbles ojos parecían muy divertidos de nuevo. Se preguntó qué le divertía tanto. Él se levanto en sus pies y camino hacia la mochila para abrirla. Ella vio un pequeño dispositivo que el escondió en la palma de su mano. Caminando de regreso hacia ella, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la bolsa de dormir y le mostró el pequeño objeto a ella. Era del tamaño de un paquete de cigarrillos, todo negro, con unos pocos botones en él. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba qué era. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Apretó un botón y gruñó. Se rió, mirándola, observando cada movimiento de Sakura mientras miraba la pequeña caja en la palma de su mano. Algo gruñó de regreso. Asustada, ella saltó y luego se rió de sí misma. Tenía que ser una de esas mini grabadoras que repetían lo que alguien decía. Había visto alguna antes, pero ninguna como la que él sostenía. Oprimió el botón y le gruño de nuevo. Soltó el botón. La caja le gruñó. Sakura le sonrió mientras se retiraba de la caja. A él le gustaban los juguetes.

— Puedo comprarte algunos mejores que ese. Espera hasta que te enganche con la música.

Mordiéndose su labio, el lentamente se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el borde de la cueva para mirar a través de la espesa cortina de agua que caía de arriba a abajo del caudal del río. Se volvió para mirarla. Sakura lo observaba. Ella esperaba que él estuviera debatiendo la idea de vivir con ella. Ella no quería que el viviera como hasta ahora. Ella quería conservarlo.

La culpa la carcomió por ese pensamiento. Él no era una mascota extraviada que podía llevarse a casa y ponerle un collar. Su mirada recorrió su musculoso cuerpo sexy. No, definitivamente no era una mascota. Ella quería conservarlo, pero no para ponerle de alguna manera-un-collar-en él. No, a menos que ese collar viniera con algunas esposas para atarlo a su cama para que pudiera lamer su cuerpo y jugar divertidos juegos sexuales.

El camino hacia la mochila otra vez. Lo abrió para sacar ropa seca. Ella lo observaba. El material era como su otro traje, un material de cuero negro. Alguien había hecho esa ropa para él. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. ¿Habría otra mujer como ella por ahí que le había hecho eso? ¿Tendría el extraño hábito de salvar mujeres en el bosque y les hacía el amor? ¿Esa sería la forma en que consiguió el juguete y los trajes? ¿Por qué no estaba todavía con cualquier mujer con la que estuvo? Sakura no lo dejaría ir fácilmente si se iba a casa con ella. Ella querría retenerlo durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Después de vestirse, se puso sus botas mojadas de nuevo. Sus ojos finalmente se volvieron hacia ella. Agachándose, sacó otro conjunto de ropa. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, sosteniendo la camisa y un pantalón. Ella dudo antes de levantar sus pies. Ella cerró sus dedos alrededor del traje. Él retrocedió unos pocos pasos cuando los soltó.

— No creo que estos me vayan a quedar, pero están secos. Lo intentare. Gracias. Son increíbles. Nunca había sentido o visto este tipo de material. Se ve como el cuero, pero es más suave.

Él estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Dándole la espalda, ella dejó caer el pantalón en su bolsa de dormir para tratar de ingeniárselas para ponerse la camisa. La puso en su cuerpo, sólo para descubrir sujetadores de velcro en lugar de los botones dentro de la bastilla de la parte delantera de la camisa. La prenda era holgada como el infierno en ella, pero por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por él que la viera sin sostén y sus pechos agitándose libremente bajo su camisa. Este era tan holgado. Tenía que enredar la manga para encontrar sus manos.

Cuando ella se agachó el gruñó desde detrás de ella. Ella sonrió mientras volvía su cabeza. Él le estaba viendo el culo que se asomaba por la parte inferior de la camisa de él.

— Un hombre de culo, ¿eh? Pensé que querías que me vistiera. —

Sus ojos se apartaron de sus expuestas curvas. Él asintió con la cabeza.

El arrepentimiento la inundó. La idea de hacerlo al estilo perrito con él la encendía. Apostaba que él era bueno en eso. La culpa la carcomía otra vez. Sólo porque tenía alguna-característica animal no significaba que a él le gustaba follar como uno. Se mordió el labio, mientras apartaba su mirada de la suya.

Ella abrió los pantalones para entrar en ellos. Eran demasiados largos para ella, dándose cuenta de que largas eran sus piernas a juzgar por el material extra amontonado a sus pies. Cuando ella trató de sujetar los pantalones descubrió otro dilema cuando ellos se hundieron en ella. Todo lo que pudo pensar en hacer era enrollar las piernas del pantalón a los tobillos para no pisarlos. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la holgada cintura así que la sostenía levantándola con la mano.

Él estaba allí agachado frente a ella, antes de que ella lo viera venir. Él sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras estudiaba el problema. Enrollo la parte superior de la cintura hacia abajo un par de veces para volverla más gruesa alrededor de sus caderas y que se mantuvieran en su lugar. Estudio su obra antes de que él levantara su la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron mirándose fijamente.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Mayu1051: Holissssssssss. Aaaah, me alegro mucho, mucho...muchiiiisimo que leas esta actualizacion tambien ^^. Eres grande amiga! En lo personal, de los tres libro que tienen los guerreros Zorn, mi preferida fue la primera. Pero no te preocupes, los adaptare todos y creo que la de un vampiro despues. Saluditos :D**

******Alexavenuz: hahaha. Todos queremos un "pie-grande" asi jejej. Gracias por escribirme. Cuidate!**

******Karito: Gracias por esperarlo! Pensaba que casi ninguno que leyó el anterior iba a leer este, pero veo que me equivoqué xD. Salu2 y gracias por escribir!**

******Kurosaki Yo: Jajaja. Hasta yo me lo llevara a la cama. Salu2 y cuidate!**

******Rachel: Aaaaah. Hola! Ya extrañaba tus review! Y lamento la demora T.T Es que tuve algunos problemas y me tuve que mudar temporalmente. Y para donde fui no habia internet xD Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y este capi se cumple tu deseo. Nos leemos ami ^^**

******Me alegra leerlos a todos otra vez!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura se sentía como un adicto al sexo. Traviesos pensamientos inundaban su mente mientras miraba hacia esos ojos increíblemente azules. Su aroma masculino seducía su nariz. El solo estar cerca de él la ponía caliente y anhelaba que la desnudara de nuevo para repetir lo que habían hecho junto a su bolsa de dormir. Ella vio como su nariz se ensanchaba mientras la olfateaba, sus ojos aumentaban hambrientos mientras se quedaba mirando la V de sus muslos. Estaba claro que él podía oler su excitación. Sin embargo sus manos la soltaron, dejando su cadera mientras permanecía de pie. Él agarró la mochila, cerrándola, y poniéndosela por encima de su hombro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Casi se mareo de ver lo alto que estaba mientras ella levantaba su barbilla para mirarlo. Cuando ambos estaban acostados él no le había parecido que fuera un buen pie más alto que ella. Se sentía pequeña en comparación con el musculoso y gigante hombre. La atracción sexual se desató entre ellos como electricidad. Sus labios se entreabrieron, mientras suavemente le gruñía en voz baja en esa forma sexy suya.

— No sé por qué, pero maldita sea, me excitas. — Ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Él sonrió, extendiendo su mano para ahuecar su cara con su mano. El hombre tenía las manos grandes. Una áspera piel le rozó su mejilla. Ella casi volteo su cabeza para mirar a su mano, pero eso significaba que habría tenido que apartar sus ojos de él y ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Yo te excito? —

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron, su nariz se ensancho, mientras el suavemente gruñía. Labios gruesos se separaron, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Un suspiro salió después. Alejando su mirada de ella, volvió la cabeza para mirar detrás de ellos hacia la cascada por un largo momento. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el volvió su vista hacia abajo mirándola, apuntando hacia el agua.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Pero acabamos de vestirnos. Nos vamos a mojar otra vez y esos hombres están ahí afuera buscándonos. Si me encuentran a mi es una cosa, pero a ti nadie te vera con buenos ojos.

— Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien te ve, ¿no? Nada más con verte sabrán que eres diferente. Ellos podrían... —

Un gruñido la detuvo. Él negó con la cabeza, el hambre en sus ojos fue sustituido por la ira. Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Había sido capturado antes? ¿Era por eso que parecía furioso? ¿Alguien alguna vez lo había lastimado? Realmente deseaba que pudieran hablar el uno con el otro. Él respiró profundamente, dejo caer la mano que la tocaba quitándola de su mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron su brazo bajando hasta agarrar su mano, giro su cuerpo, tirándola suavemente hacia el agua.

— No, — ella se clavo en sus talones mientras tiraba de la mano que la estaba jalando. — Tenemos que quedarnos aquí donde es seguro.

Se rió entre dientes mientras rápidamente se daba la vuelta para verla. Sakura lo vio agacharse y al instante siguiente su mundo se puso de cabeza, mientras su cadera golpeaba el ancho hombro. Él la llevaba cargada de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, su brazo la detenía por detrás de sus rodillas para asegurarse de que ella se quedara allí. La mochila al lado de ella amortiguaba algo a su cuerpo por la espalda.

—¡Maldita sea! Bájame. No entiendes que cuando atacaste aquellos dos idiotas habrán pedido refuerzos. Más personas están allá afuera buscándonos, registraran mi propiedad, y si vamos por ahí nos encontrarán. Nadie sabe nada de esta cueva así que ellos no podrán encontrarnos si nos escondemos aquí, donde es seguro. Debemos permanecer ocultos. Debemos... —

Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando el hombre saltó desde la cornisa a través de la cascada. Golpearon fuertemente las aguas heladas sumergiéndose por un instante antes de que se hundieran en el río. No pudo emitir ningún sonido mientras que sus pulmones se detenían por el choque a causa del frío glacial. La parte superior del cuerpo flotaba en el agua mientras el salía a la superficie del río, su brazo la seguía firmemente afianzando sus piernas contra su pecho. Se movía, nadando rápidamente hacia la orilla, y ella sintió la sacudida de sus botas mientras el encontraba con que aferrarse a lo largo del lecho del río. Ella volteo la cabeza, sintió el aire y aspiro en una profunda respiración.

Salió caminando del río aun llevándola cargada como si todas sus ciento cincuenta libras no fueran una carga mientras el rápidamente entraba en el bosque. Usando sus ambas manos, ella aparto su largo cabello de la cara. No tenía ni una pulgada que no estuviera congelada, estar empapada. Estaba oscureciendo así que sabía que sólo iba a descender más la temperatura a medida que la noche avanzara.

El temor se apodero de Sakura cuando se detuvo y gruñó profundamente, su cuerpo se tenso sobre algo que, el obviamente, había visto u olido. Probablemente era la policía estatal quienes habrían sido llamados cuando los dos policías habían sido atacados. Eso es lo que se veía aun a pesar de que Sakura sabía que el Pie Grande realmente la había protegido y se la había llevado para protegerla. Ella sabía con certeza que eso no sería lo que leería en el reporte policíaco. Ahora ambos iban a ser capturados porque él no la había escuchado cuando le había advertido lo peligroso que sería dejar la cueva.

— Mierda. ¿Qué es? — Ella susurró en el caso de que no los hayan visto todavía.

— Regresemos a la cueva—.

El gruñó más profundamente. Lo que la asustó fue el hecho de que escucho otro gruñido respondiendo, ella supo por instinto que no había salido del hombre que la llevaba cargando. Estaba más allá del camino, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerles saber que procedía de algo dentro de los limites donde estaban ellos. Se retorció, quitándose frenéticamente el húmedo cabello castaño que le caía sobre su rostro, tratando de ver alrededor de su ancha espalda, pero ella no podía ver alrededor de él. ¿Había dos de ellos?

¿Qué pasaría si Pie Grande tenía un hermano? Ella no era un juguete sexual, maldita sea. No tenía relaciones de esa manera. Si él esperaba compartirla con otro hombre él iba a aprender algo muy distinto. Peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si eran enemigos como dos osos cruzando en el bosque? Osos luchando entre sí, cuando se encontraran a menos que fueran del sexo opuesto y ambos en el estado de ánimo para algo de cariño. Había escuchado peleas de oso desde su casa. Era raro, pero ella sabía que las grandes bestias vagaban por su bosque. ¿Qué ocurriría si era un oso? El hombre que la sujetaba fuertemente era grande, pero no era rival para un grande y feroz animal.

Sakura finalmente se doblo lo suficiente para así poder ver al segundo hombre que se parecía mucho al Pie Grandes que la sostenía. Se quedó con la boca abierta, hacia el nuevo hombre quien vestía un traje similar de cuero que era igual al que Sakura y Pie Grande vestían. Su cabello era largo y salvaje como el de Pie Grande sólo que era en tonos más claros que el negro. Ella vio sus brillantes ojos, de un diferente tono de azul, y esos ojos la miraban fijamente. El gruñó más profundo.

El Pie Grande de Sakura le gruño contestándole. Parecía como una especie de gruñido amenazador que un depredador emitía para alejar a otro animal. El miedo subió lentamente por su columna más por la idea de que podrían pelearse. ¿Su bosque estaba lleno de estas cosas? ¿De dónde demonios habían venido? Tenía toneladas de preguntas, pero ni una sola respuesta. El hombre que la sujetaba respiró profundamente, señalando con su cabeza hacia el otro, y volvió a gruñir. Movió sus hombros así que la mochila cayó al suelo.

El segundo hombre retiro su atención de Sakura . Con un movimiento de la cabeza camino más cerca, agarró la mochila y se alejó, mientras bajaba su rostro, casi en reverencia, antes de que se diera la vuelta. Sakura se quedó atónita cuando vio al hombre dirigirse hacia el bosque un segundo antes de que su Pie Grande se moviera siguiéndolo.

— Bájame. —

Para su disgusto el Pie Grande no le hizo caso. Siguió caminando llevándola sobre su hombro, así que a Sakura solo le quedo poner sus manos en la curva de su espalda, donde esta se arqueaba hacia su firme culo. Ella se empujó hacia arriba tratando de hacer palanca para que no estuviera colgada sobre su hombro. Todo lo que consiguió fue mover su cuerpo así que su cadera se acomodó más arriba en su hombro. Esto hizo que su centro de gravedad se saliera de su sitio así que se le hacía imposible levantar la parte superior del pecho lejos de su espalda. También llevo a su rostro cerca de su culo y ella sabía que él lo hizo a propósito. Ella se empujó, pero se rindió cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a bajar.

Sakura tenía miedo, mientras rápidamente caminaba por el bosque. Ella no sabía si iban a ser más de dos de ellos y no tenía idea de hacia dónde la llevaban. ¿Y si había unas cuantas docenas de hombres Pie Grande acampando en su tierra? Se preguntaba si todos se reunían cada año como una reunión familiar. ¿Era su tierra la versión de un parque donde lo celebraban? El sol se ocultaba, obscureciéndose tanto que no podía ver nada más, pero tampoco bajo la velocidad el hombre.

Sakura estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza por toda la sangre de asentada en su cabeza. Ella suspiró. —¿Hombre Pie Grande? —

Él le gruño en voz baja, su mano le frotaba su pierna, pero no dejaba de caminar. Debían de haber viajado millas, pero ni aun así disminuía la velocidad.

— Me está dando dolor de cabeza por estar en esta posición. ¿Me entiendes? Toda la sangre en mi cabeza me causa dolor. —

El alivio recorrió a través de Sakura cuando se detuvo. Él movió su cuerpo deslizándolo bajándolo hacia su pecho, acomodándola en sus brazos hasta casi estar cara a cara con él. Él la sostuvo fuertemente bajándola hasta el suelo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura sujetándola a él. Apenas podía distinguir su sombra en la oscuridad. La luna se escondía detrás de los espesos árboles haciendo de él sólo una sombra oscura en un terreno más oscuro. Sus manos se sujetaron de la curva de sus hombros.

Con su mano libre cambio sus piernas por ella así comprendería. Ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dos grandes manos ahuecaban su culo, sosteniéndola en contra de él. Cerró sus tobillos juntándolos y entonces entrelazo sus dedos por detrás de su cuello para ayudarse a sostenerse. Se sentía observada, pero no estaba segura si era su Pie Grande o si era el otro.

— Puedes bajarme. Puedo caminar—.

Él soltó su trasero con una sola mano solo para de nuevo agarrar su pie descalzo, frotándolo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Descubriendo lo que él estaba tratando de decirle. —De acuerdo. No tengo zapatos. Aunque tengo que ser pesada. ¿No te duele la espalda? ¿Tus brazos? ¿Maldición, el hombro sobre el que me has llevado cargada? Sé que eres grande y fuerte, pero caramba. —

Él se rió y entonces suavemente le gruño. Él soltó su pie para ahuecar su culo, sosteniéndola firmemente frente a él, acariciando su mejilla con la suya. Entendiendo lo que él quería, volvió su cabeza para dejarla reposar contra el calor de su cuello. Aspiro su maravilloso olor ya que su nariz tocaba su garganta. Ahora que ella ya no estaba bloqueándole la vista, él comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Sakura se relajo en sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de su Pie Grande sujetándola. Si él había decidido llevársela entonces ella iba a dejarlo. Ciegamente descalza vagando en la noche por el bosque, mientras ella tenía frió y empapada, no tenía ningún atractivo. Ella se estremeció cuando el frío viento sopló a través de los árboles y las ramas susurrando por encima de ellos. El calor de su cuerpo la ayudó a mantenerse caliente donde ella se presionaba contra él.

Él se detuvo. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe y giro su cabeza para ver lo que él estaba viendo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que ella pudiera ver gran cosa, pero una luz de repente estalló en el cielo a la distancia. Ella frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba, estudiando la pequeña luz que se movía a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Sus cejas se levantaron. ¿Fue una estrella fugaz? Trató de zafarse de los brazos de Pie Grande. La cosa que volaba parecía que venía a ellos.

— Mierda, — ella susurró

Las manos en su culo la apretaron suavemente. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, pero el sólo era una muy tenue sombra. Un suave gruñido provino del otro hombre y la boca a centímetros de la suya respondió. Sakura volteo su cabeza cuando escuchó el leve sonido de motores. ¿Qué demonios? Su mandíbula se abrió en sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con la pequeña luz que se movía rápidamente. Con la luz y el ruido que parecía una especie de avión, pero era seguro que era uno que no podía identificar.

Había escuchado y visto muchos helicópteros ruidosos en su vida. Aún los pequeños aviones no se escuchaban como ese y también tenían parpadeantes luces en la noche. Ni siquiera un pequeño avión podría aterrizar en una zona boscosa a menos que estuvieran por un largo tramo de carretera recta. Un piloto tendría que estar loco por siquiera intentar aterrizar en cualquiera de las estrechas carreteras en esta área. Eran demasiado cerradas acordonadas con árboles inclinados sobre los caminos. Esto era algo nuevo.

Fuera lo que fuese, lo que se cernía sobre ellos. Ella se quedó sorprendida cuando vio una puerta abriéndose de par en par, hasta que la luz la cegó. Ella miró el área alrededor de ellos que estaba cubierta con la brillante luz. Ella podía ver que estaban en un pequeño claro con árboles formando un borde alrededor de ellos a unos buenos seis metros de distancia. Su mirada voló a su Pie Grande, aferrándose a él con terror.

Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con diversión, mientras él estudiaba su rostro con cuidado. Soltando uno de los lados de su culo, él apunto hacia arriba, una sonrisa de diversión separaban sus labios.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. — No puedes estar hablando en serio. No vamos a irnos en esa cosa ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué demonios es eso? —

Él continuó sonriéndole. Sakura se sorprendió cuando algo cayó cerca de ellos. Ella podría haber saltado de sus brazos para escapar, pero su agarre se apretó más. Parecía que él podía percibir su terror a lo desconocido. La sorpresa se convirtió en terror cuando ella vio lo que había caído.

— Demonios no. — Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. — No. —

Él se movió antes de que ella comenzara a forcejear. Su Pie Grande agarro un tipo de arnés que colgaba desde el vehículo que sobrevolaba encima de ellos. Ella trató de soltarse, pero Sakura no podía liberarse. Él le gruñó, su diversión desaparecido por completo, mientras el soltaba el arnés para agarrarla con ambas manos de nuevo.

Frenéticamente sacudía su cabeza, ella miro hacia el o lo que estaba sobrevolando. La cosa iluminada tenía que estar a unos cien pies por encima de ellos. De ninguna manera ella iba dejarlo que la atara a algo raro con una cuerda y la levantara en el aire. El ser arrestada para ir a ver a su ex-novio no se escuchaba tan mal en ese momento.

De repente el otro Pie Grande estaba al lado de ellos para atar la correa del arnés del Pie Grande de Sakura , dado que él no la soltaba. Esos brazos bien podría haber sido bandas de acero cerrándose alrededor de su cintura. Las manos del otro hombre empujaban entre el cuerpo de Sakura y el hombre que la agarraba fuertemente para asegurar el arnés. El otro hombre dio un paso atrás cuando la unión hizo clic cerrando. Sus cuerpos se balanceaban en el aire mientras los pies de Pie Grande dejaban la tierra. Al instante ella dejó de luchar. Sakura se envolvió alrededor de él fuertemente, apretando su cuerpo con sus piernas y sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él, deseando no caer.

El viento los golpeaba, mientras se acercaban a la luz brillante. Sakura oculto su rostro en el cuello del Pie Grande. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No me dejes caer! — Ella grito.

Ella podría haber jurado que él se echó a reír. Sus fuertes brazos estaban

fuertemente envueltos alrededor de ella. Ya sabía que era musculoso, pero la había estado cargando por millas, mientras que habían caminado hasta este sito. Ahora no era el momento para que él estuviera cansado. Ella no quería mirar hacia abajo.

El sonido del motor se hizo más fuerte. Ella se atrevió a abrir sus ojos mientras ellos eran levantados hacia dentro de una habitación de metal cubierta en luz. Se quedó en estado de alerta ante otro Pie Grande. Este tenía el cabello rojo salvaje con unos destellantes ojos verdes que se fijaban en ella. Vestía el mismo traje como de cuero, enfundado al cuerpo, haciéndole pensar que era un uniforme. Cada uno de ellos era malditamente alto y musculoso.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que había estado completamente equivocada sobre Pie Grande. Las míticas criaturas eran solitarias, según la leyenda y de seguro que no tenían aviones que sobrevolaban. ¿Él era como una especie de súper soldado que el gobierno había creado? Tal vez algún científico loco había creado a estos hombres en algún tipo de proyecto secreto experimental del Ejército. ¿Sin embargo quien voluntariamente se alistaría para cambiar su ADN? Ella sin duda no lo haría. Si su hombre era algún proyecto secreto del Ejército ¿Por qué él la estaba llevando de regreso a su base? Un nuevo temor la inundo por completo mientras eran levantados por la puerta abierta a un piso de metal. El Pie Grande tocaba el suelo. Su cuerpo se relajó un

poco, pero él todavía la tenía agarrada con fuerza.

El hombre pelirrojo era tan grande como el Pie Grande de Sakura . Él la miró con una sonrisa amistosa. Gruñendo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el hombre que sostenía a Sakura . El Pie Grande le contesto gruñendo y guiñando el ojo. Sakura realmente tenía un mal presentimiento mientras el pelirrojo desenganchaba la correa del arnés y daba un paso atrás. Sakura se encontró con los ojos del Pie Grande. Estaba sonriendo. Entonces se dio la vuelta, todavía sujetándola, y se movió hacia una puerta cerrada de metal. A medida que la alcanzaban el no toco nada. La puerta, obviamente, tenían algún tipo de sensor de movimiento que lo activaba puesto que se abrió automáticamente. El camino a grandes pasos hacia el interior de un pasillo con ella.

— Bájame, — Sakura casi suplicó.

El Pie Grande siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo, ignorando por completo su suplica. Él se detuvo frente a una de las muchas puertas, soltándola con un brazo, para golpear con su palma en un bloc eléctrico sobre la pared. La puerta zumbó suavemente antes de que se deslizara abriéndose. Él entró, la puerta se deslizo cerrándose detrás de ellos tan pronto como su cuerpo se quito de en medio. Sakura giro su cabeza frenéticamente viendo alrededor de la habitación.

Una gran cama integrada con cajones debajo de ella que ocupaban la mayor parte del pequeño espacio. A lo largo de una pared había estantes con más cajones construidos dentro de él. Las paredes estaban hechas de una especie de brillante material de metal negro, que era desconocido para ella como la mayoría de las cosas que había visto desde su llegada a la nave. Había una puerta abierta a través de la habitación que era claramente un cuarto de baño con una gran regadera a plena vista. Ella estaba distraída estudiando la sala cuando el brazo que se envolvía alrededor de su cintura la movió para bajar su cuerpo de su agarre.

Mientras el soltaba a Sakura sobre sus pies ella lo veía fijamente. Él miró hacia atrás durante unos segundos antes de alejarse caminando hacia una pequeña pantalla con botones. Esta le recordaba algún tipo de computadora o televisor pequeño de extraño aspecto. Ella lo vio tocarlo con uno de sus dedos, una brillante pantalla azul vino instantáneamente, con símbolos extraños desplazándose a través de ella. Él dejó caer su mano después de oprimir un par de botones antes de cruzar su mirada viéndola fijamente.

— ¿Puedes entenderme ahora? Este es un programa que se ejecuta en el conis que nos debe permitir comunicarnos fácilmente. —

Sakura tragó saliva mientras la sorpresa la golpeaba. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió nada. Sus labios se habían movido y escucho su suave gruñido, pero palabras en inglés habían salido de los altavoces ocultos en la sala. Ella intentó hablar de nuevo. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. Demasiadas ideas recorrían atreves de su cabeza. Algo que finalmente salió de su boca abierta.

— No eres un Pie Grande, ¿verdad? —

Una negra ceja se arqueo. — Tengo los pies grandes comparado contigo—

— Un hombre de las nieves. Tú no eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? —

— No sé lo que es. No estoy familiarizado con las diferentes razas de seres humanos. —

Ella necesitaba sentarse. ¿Seres humanos? Su mente estaba girando con fuerza. Dijo humanos como si la palabra fuera extraña para él y también la había pronunciado mal. Salió "hum-ins". La manera en que hablaba era extraña. ¿Las diferentes razas de seres humanos? Ellos no tienen las diferentes razas de seres humanos. Ella dio unos pasos al borde del colapso en su cama, nunca aparto su mirada de él.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. — Estás sorprendida de que yo no soy humano. ¿Qué pensabas que era? —

— ¿Qué es un Pie Grande? —

— ¿Qué eres? —

El dudó. — Me dijeron que su Tierra no cree que la vida exista en otros mundos. Odio darte una sorpresa, pero eso sería una teoría equivocada porque hay vida ahí fuera. Soy un guerrero Zorn del planeta Zorn. Hemos aprendido acerca de su planeta, cuando una mujer humana, fue capturada por otra raza alienígena y mantenida cautiva con alguna de nuestra gente Zorn. Mi pueblo la liberó de su prisión y uno de nuestros guerreros Zorn tomo a esa humana como su vinculada. Él es mi hermano. Creo que tú podrías decirle al término de vinculada, matrimonio. Algunos de mis guerreros Zorn llegaron aquí para encontrar mujeres humanas para comprometerse. Mi hermano y su humana son muy felices juntos. —

Sakura realmente estaba contenta de estar sentada mientras miraba al apuesto hombre alienígena Zorn. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el traje ceñidamente ajustado a su cuerpo. No es de extrañar que fuera un uniforme militar de cuero. Tenía mucho sentido si él era un guerrero. Otra idea se le ocurrió. ¿Eran una especie de raza de guerreros que podrían atacar la Tierra? Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Estás atacando a mi planeta? —

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. — No. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —

— ¡No! —

Se rió entre dientes, alcanzando la parte de enfrente de su traje, comenzó a tirar para abrirlo. — Bueno. La guerra no es algo a lo que nosotros huyamos, pero no las comenzamos tampoco. Somos una raza inteligente. Me disculpo por no tener un implante conmigo para introducirlo dentro de tu oído para así poder comunicarnos. No te esperaba, Sakura . Había bajado a la superficie para echar un vistazo a tu Tierra. Es hermoso y diferente de mi mundo. Ustedes sólo tienen una luna, y es demasiado distante. La fauna es muy dócil en comparación con el lugar donde vivo. ¿Es por eso que no son una raza cazadora o guerrera? —

Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa última parte. — Nunca te encontraste con un oso, — ella dijo finalmente. — Son grandes y peligrosos.

— No, no lo hice. — Se abrió la camisa para arrancarla de su cuerpo por completo. La lanzo hacia la puerta abierta del área del baño. — Quítate la ropa mojada. Vamos a ducharnos. Tengo hambre. Ellos nos traerán algo para comer. Hemos traído alimentos que la otra mujer humana quien está vinculada a mi hermano come. A ella le gustan, así que espero que para ti estén bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza. — Retrocede

Frunció el ceño, pero dio un paso atrás de ella. Sakura casi soltó un bufido.

— No literalmente. Es una forma de hablar. Estoy confundida. ¿Qué implante? ¿Qué quieres decir con algunos de tus hombres vinieron aquí para encontrar mujeres? ¿No hay mujeres en tu planeta? Estoy muy confundida. — Ella tomó una respiración profunda. — ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Te he estado llamando Pie Grande pero no eres uno—

Se rió entre dientes. — Mi nombre es Sasuke . Mi gente me llama Argis Sasuke . Argis es mi título y el lugar de mi planeta. Mi padre gobierna Zorn. Yo soy el segundo hijo en la línea a gobernar. No te sientas intimidada por mi puesto. Mi padre es muy saludable y así también es mi hermano Endymion. Nunca tendré que gobernar mi planeta. Un implante es algo que tendré que proporcionarte pronto, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí, porque podría ser doloroso sin un sanador para insertarlo. No tenemos ahora uno a bordo. Es un pequeño dispositivo que se coloca dentro de ambos oídos. De esta manera no necesitamos un conis para que nos traduzca. Tú serás capaz de entenderme y a cualquier otro Zorn que hable. — Rió entre dientes— Y hay mujeres en mi planeta. Es sólo que algunos hombres querían comprometerse con una mujer humana. La vinculada de mi hermano causó una gran impresión en muchos de nuestros hombres.

— ¿Conis? —

El Señaló. — Creo que ustedes le dicen computadora. ¿Es eso correcto? La prometida de mi hermano ha estado trabajando con el programa de traducción para que los humanos puedan entender algunas diferentes palabras como nuestra conis que el término para ustedes es computadora. Algunas de estas todavía están siendo probadas, pero me enseño unas cuantas palabras con la traducción. Ella dijo que serian útiles probarlas. Computadora es una de ellas.

Sakura se mordió el labio. —¿Qué otras palabras te enseño? —

Él sonrió. — Clítoris—.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Ella estaba segura de que tenía que haber escuchado mal.

— Unis es nuestra palabra para clítoris. — Su sonrisa se extendía ampliamente mientras sus ojos bajaban, hacia la V de sus piernas. — Nuestras mujeres tienen una unís. Tu lo

— ¡Lo tengo! — Sakura se enrojeció mientras lo cortó con el resto de la frase. Ella recordaba muy bien lo que él le había hecho a ella. — Está bien. ¿Qué otras palabras te dio para lanzarlas ahí con los seres humanos?

Él inclinó su cabeza. — Creo que vamos a discutir esas palabras en un posterior momento. Me siento sucio y ambos estamos mojados con el agua del río que no huele bien. Quítate la ropa. Ven conmigo a la ducha. Yo te lavare y te alimentare.

Levantándose lentamente Sakura cogió su ropa. — Tengo que volver a casa pronto—

Él la estudió. — Te aseguro que regresaras a casa pronto, Sakura . — Él le sonrió lentamente. — Pero primero quiero llegar a conocerte. Quiero que salgas de esa ropa.

Ella dudó. Él era un extraterrestre de otro planeta. Había hecho el amor con él antes pensando que era una criatura legendaria. Se puso de pie mientras se desnudaba lentamente. Podría no ser Pie grande pero era sexy como el infierno. Ella quería que repitiera su contacto en ella. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras se desnudaba.

Él la observaba mientras él se quitaba las botas y su pantalón. Desnuda, empapada en cada maravillosa pulgada expuesta a él. Su atención se fijo en su centro. Al instante su cuerpo respondió a su gruesa excitación apuntando hacia la derecha demostrándole que tan encendido estaba. Sus músculos internos temblaban mientras la humedad inundo entre sus muslos.

El baño era pequeño. Ella miró la taza del baño. Era obvio lo que era pero no era igual que el de su casa. La ducha capturo más su atención. No había puertas o incluso una cortina que lo separa del resto del baño.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. — Me disculpo por la falta de instalaciones y servicios, pero este buque fue diseñado como un puente. Nuestras mujeres no son guerreros, así que no las transportamos en estos. No fue construido pensando en la comodidad de las mujeres. No podíamos traer uno de nuestros grandes buques cerca de su tierra por la preocupación que las defensas de tu planeta pudieran detectarnos. Cuando el puente salga de la órbita se reunirá con nuestro barco más grande que espera por nuestro regreso para volver a Zorn. —

— ¿Un puente? —

— Una pequeña embarcación diseñada para que velozmente transporte a nuestros guerreros de un lugar a otro. Por lo general, esta embarcación es usada para transportar a nuestros heridos, o para llevarnos a la batalla rápidamente. Sólo hay diez alojamientos que son privados y una sala de tripulación que comparten y que sólo tiene dos cubiertas. Este es el alojamiento más grande el del capitán en el puente que tome desde que soy Argis. Deseaba más privacidad que el que me ofrecen en el puente de la nave más grande que utilizamos para los viajes largos.

— Y Argis ¿qué significa? —

— Te lo dije. Mi padre gobierna Zorn. Argis es un título de mi familia. Argis es...— Hizo una pausa, su mente trabajaba, antes de que él se encogiera de hombros. — Es mi estatus familiar en mi planeta. Mis hermanos y yo todos somos Argis.

— ¿Tienes hermanas? —

— Sí. —

— ¿Son Argis igualmente? —

Él negó con la cabeza. — Bratha. Esa es su designación. Eso significa la mujer de mi familia. Mi madre es Bratha Beryl. Su nombre es Beryl. Mis hermanas son...

— Entiendo. —

Él sonrió. —¿Entiendes lo mucho que te deseo? — Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Sakura respondió al hambre brillando en sus ojos. — Sí, Sasuke —

Unas grandes y cálidas manos la alcanzaron, agarrándola por la cintura mientras él la levantaba por encima del borde de la cabina de la ducha. Sólo tenía un borde para evitar que el agua de saliera del piso. El agua llegaba bajando como la lluvia en lugar de hacerlo en una sola corriente. Sasuke hizo que comenzara a fluir agitando su mano en el aire. Sonrió mientras Sakura quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa ante la repentina inmersión de agua tibia.

— Lo siento. Te sorprendí. —

El agua estaba cayendo así que no podía mirar hacia arriba para verlo. Ella se apartó su húmedo cabello castaño de la cara y levantó su mano para protegerse del agua que corría en sus ojos mientras miraba a su pecho.

— ¿Cómo puedes ver? —

Él se rió entre dientes. — No están diseñadas para compartir. Tienen el propósito de limpiar rápido. Vamos a tener que esperar para compartir nuestros cuerpos cuando salgamos. Sólo están allí para quedar muy limpios. El agua nos limpiara con los productos químicos que están en esta, pero no lo tragues o hará que te enfermes. Limpia tu piel y tú cabello.

Dejó que el agua se vertiera bajando por ella, pero moviéndose se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke . El movió sus manos hacia sus caderas, rozando con las palmas de sus manos sobre su piel. Una mano la dejo para agitarla el aire por encima de ellos para detener el agua que corría. Sakura se limpió la cara con las manos para así poder mirar hacia él. Lanzó su pelo mojado hacia atrás. Ella se quedó mirando sus fuertes rasgos dando cuenta de lo guapo que era, aun si él no era humano. En lo que respecta a extraterrestres él tenía malditamente buen aspecto.

— Te quiero adentro ahora. Cierra tus ojos y no te asustes. Sentirás calor. —

Estiró la mano para presionar en una parte de la pared de la ducha. Sakura escucho un clic y cerró los ojos. Ella jadeo mientras el aire caliente le pegaba desde arriba y desde los costados. Era como estar en un túnel del viento que echaba ráfagas de calor. Era como si alguien conectara cincuenta secadores de pelo en diferentes lugares esta era una comparación cercana. El agua comenzó a secarse de su piel. Las explosiones de aire de repente se apagaron. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar Sasuke .

Estaba sonriendo. — No tienes el cabello seco, pero si se presiona el botón lo suficiente lo estará. Sin embargo no quieres hacerlo. Hará que tu piel se reseque y te de comezón. — Él la alcanzo para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel. — Eres tan pálida y suave. Tu piel es delicada.—

Mordiéndose los labios, Sakura le miró. Ella dejo de hacerlo. —¿Vamos a seguir hablando o vas a llevarme a tu cama? —

Compartió una sonrisa en su rostro. — Sígueme. — El dejó que se deslizara su mano hacia ella para agarrarla. Tiró de ella para que lo siguiera fuera del baño. — Vamos. —

Ella lo siguió de regreso hasta el dormitorio. Era una cama grande, más larga que una cama king-size estándar pero era solo más ancha. Un musculoso brazo la sujeto alrededor de su cintura mientras Sasuke de repente la giró para enfrentarla. Se quedó sin aliento mientras él la cargaba, solo para lanzarla sobre su espalda en la cama haciéndola saltar. Su mirada se cruzó con Sakura .

— Vi un video de vigilancia de uno de mi especie teniendo sexo con una mujer humana. Tu sexo es ligeramente diferente de las mujeres de mi mundo. Quiero aprender todo sobre tu cuerpo y yo quiero que aprendas sobre las mías. Soy un poco diferente de sus hombres humanos.

La excitación golpeó a Sakura . — Está bien. Me la juego. —

Parpadeó y arqueó una ceja.

— Me la juego es un término del lenguaje coloquial que quiere decir que quiero aprender de ti. Esto significa que estoy adentro, quiero hacer eso. —

Se rió entre dientes. — Bueno, porque vamos a hacer mucho de eso. —

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Sasuke subió a la cama después de Sakura . Estiro su cuerpo de seis-pies- cinco sobre la cama junto a ella. Sakura rodó a su lado para estar frente a él hasta sólo unas pulgadas que los separaban. Dejó que sus ojos lentamente exploraran bajando por su cuerpo para tomar cada detalle de su piel naturalmente bronceado. Se humedeció los labios.

Sasuke era totalmente alguien a quien comerse a lengüetadas como en su libro. Ella no podía decidirse por dónde empezar.

Una sonrisa separo sus labios. —¿Qué tan diferente soy de los hombres humanos?—

— Tus facciones son un poco diferentes. — Alargó su mano para delinear su nariz con la punta de sus dedos ligeramente. — Definitivamente hay diferencias. Tú tienes dientes afilados y tus labios son más gruesos. La estructura de tus huesos es más fuerte y más pronunciada.

—¿Soy atractivo para ti? Yo encuentro tu nariz atractiva para ser una protuberancia.

Sakura se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Definitivamente era atractivo para ella. —¿Mi nariz es una protuberancia? —

— Definitivamente. — Sus ojos se fueron a sus pechos. — Me encanta tu pálida piel—.

—¿No hay alguien en tu pueblo así de blanca? —

Él negó con la cabeza. — Nunca. Me gusta que tu cuerpo sea mucho más suave de lo que parece por encima de nuestras mujeres. — Su mano se extendió sobre su vientre ligeramente redondeado mientras frotaba allí su piel.

— También eres muy suave al tacto. —

Sakura dejó que su mano se moviera bajando por su mejilla, continuo lentamente bajando hacia su pecho, estómago, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en su cadera, dejando que sus ojos siguieran su mano mientras ella dejaba que la palma de su mano acariciara la cabeza de su polla.

— Eres más grande aquí que un ser humano. —

—¿En tamaño? ¿Sus hombres no están creados como nosotros? ¿Soy más grueso o más largo que sus hombres? —

Ella dudó. — La cabeza de tu pene es más grande que la de un ser humano. Tú eres más grande en todas partes que cualquier hombre con el que he estado, pero para ser justos ellos eran tipos más pequeños. Tu punta es más gruesa, pero te pones más grueso de nuevo a unas cuantas pulgadas abajo de la base de tu pene. Se siente increíble. —

Eso atrajo una sonrisa de él. — Eso explicaría lo apretada que estas. Casi me dolió, pero se siente maravilloso. Eres perfecta y te sientes increíble por dentro. — Su sonrisa murió mientras el hambre hacia que se estrecharan sus ojos. — Tú eres más suave en el interior que cualquier otra mujer que haya tomado. —

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —

— Tú no tienes ásperos bordes en tu voltia. Eres tan suave y la sensación... — Él gruñó, acercándose. — Te deseo de nuevo. Tu olor me reclama cuando estas excitada. Me encanta tu sabor. Tu sabor es el mejor, Sakura . Al olerte percibo cuanto me deseas y yo nunca había estado más duro o más desesperado por estar dentro de una mujer.

Ella tuvo que recordar como respirar. Supuso que voltia era su palabra para vagina. Su pezones se pusieron duros con sus palabras, su coño se inundo de necesidad, el recuerdo de él entre sus muslos, cuando su lengua acarició su clítoris fue un fuerte afrodisíaco. No podía esperar mucho tiempo. Ella lo deseaba ahora.

— Vamos a dejar de hablar y manos a la obra. —

—¿Manos a la obra? — Él se dio la vuelta, de repente empujándola sobre su espalda.

—¿Eso significa esto que quieres que te folle? —

— Sí. — Ella agarró su polla dura como una roca entre ellos sintiéndolo latir en la palma de su mano. Una suave piel cubría la erección dura como el acero. — Por favor, Sasuke . Quiero sentirte. — Ella extendió sus piernas abriéndolas mientras tiraba de él para que se moviera allí.

Él no hizo nada más que apurándose a subirse sobre ella para colocar su grande cuerpo dentro del apoyo de sus muslos. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando el acomodo sus caderas, presionando su gruesa polla contra su sexo húmedo. Se empujó lentamente. Su cuerpo se resistió a la gruesa, áspera cabeza en el primer empuje contra de ella, pero Sakura sólo levantó sus caderas para tomarlo, abriendo sus piernas para ayudarse a abrirse más ampliamente para aceptarlo. La sensación de él empujando dentro de ella, estirándola, la hizo gemir de placer. Era éxtasis puro mientras él la llenaba, deslizándose contra todas esas maravillosa terminaciones nerviosas.

— Eso se siente tan malditamente bien. Te sientes como estar en el cielo.— Ella hizo una pausa. El probablemente no sabía lo que ese término significaba. — Nada se ha sentido mejor que tú dentro de mí. —

— Sakura , — el gruñó. — Estoy tratando de contenerme. No me excites demasiado o me temo que voy a lastimarte.

Eso consiguió que ella sonriera. — ¿Lastimarme? —

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. — Soy mucho más fuerte y no quiero lastimarte. —

La imagen de él follándola salvaje y profundamente apareció en su imaginación. En la cueva él había perdido parte de su compostura al final, mientras que habían estado yendo a la misma. Esto había sido el cielo y el infierno que ella quería volver a experimentar otra vez. Sus paredes internas se apoderaron de él estrechándose más con necesidad. Ella lo quería de esa manera. Rápido, salvaje, sin límites. Su polla casi se retiró de ella completamente, provocándole sensaciones más maravillosas. Un gemido salió de ella.

— Creo que puedo tomarte, Sasuke . — Ella movió su cadera. — Dame lo que tienes. —

Un gruñido salió de los labios Sasuke mientras se impulsaba más duro y profundo. El empuje repentino le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, sus uñas se enterraron en sus hombros, mientras un fuerte gemido salía de sus labios. Sasuke se congeló, enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Él comenzó a retirarse lentamente.

— Siento haberte lastimado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos. Sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura para detenerlo en su lugar. — Eso no me dolió. Me sorprendió, pero se siente increíble. Hazlo otra vez. —

— ¿Está segura? — Mostró preocupación en su mirada.

— No soy frágil. Confía en mí. —

Se retiró de su cuerpo, obligándola a soltar sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cadera. El empujo sus rodillas para mirar hacia ella.

— Entonces date la vuelta, y dame tu culo. —

— Wow. — Ella tragó. — Uh...Creo que eres demasiado grande para ir allí.

Él inclinó su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante ella. — Quiero tomarte de esa manera.—

Ella parpadeó. — Eres del tipo grueso para eso. Seré audaz, pero esto tomaría algún tiempo para trabajar en él y necesitaríamos lubricante. — Su mirada parpadeó hasta su impresionante erección. — Cantidades de lubricante. —

El ceño de Sasuke se profundizó mientras la confusión se detallaba a través de sus rasgos. — Ya estas lista para mí.

Ella se mordió el labio. —¿Los dos estamos hablando de sexo anal? ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Él negó con la cabeza. La sorpresa golpeo a Sakura . ¿No tenían sexo anal en su planeta? Eso era simplemente raro. Después de dar un rápido vistazo a la gruesa cabeza de su polla ella no podría decir que estaba decepcionada que él no fuera estar allí. Él era demasiado grueso para hacer la maldita cosa anal con ella sin algo de dolor involucrado en su estiramiento. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ponerse sobre sus manos y sus rodillas.

Volteando la cabeza, ella le sonrió por encima de su hombro, moviendo el culo hacia él invitándolo y empujándolo más alto hacia arriba ya que él era un tipo alto, incluso en sus rodillas.

—¿Te gusta esto? —

— Me lo haces tan difícil, — el gruño hacia ella.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándola debajo de él mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la cama para sostener su peso, su mano libre guiaba su polla hacia ella. Empujó lentamente dentro de su coño. Ambos gimieron fuertemente, mientras penetraba profundamente.

— Estás tan caliente, mojada y apretada.

— Se siente muy bien de este lado también, — ella gimió mientras él se movía en cortos empujes que la excitaban. Sus dedos arañaban su cama. — Por favor, folláme duro y más rápido.

— El placer es mío, — el gruñó.

Su brazo libre la agarro por alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a ella para que no pudiera moverse mientras él la follaba rápido y profundamente. Su mano cambio de posición, ahuecándola del frente mientras que su mano se frotaba contra su clítoris. La carne golpeaba carne mientras su culo golpeaba el frente de su cadera. Sakura no podía pensar a través del éxtasis que sentía mientras su polla golpeaba en ella. Algo maravilloso se estaba creando, sus músculos se tensaron, mientras que se cernía sobre el éxtasis total.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Sakura jadeó. — ¡Oh Dios! No te detengas. —

— No podría aunque quisiera, — el gruñó.

Unos dientes afilados se apoderaron de su hombro. Otro gruñido salió de Sasuke , amortiguado contra su piel aprisionándola entre sus dientes, sus caderas se impulsaron dentro de ella aún más rápido. Sus cuerpos chocaron juntos. Sus paredes vaginales lo sujetaron abajo más estrechamente sobre su pulsante polla.

Sakura gritó cuando ella se corrió duro. Los dientes afilados soltaron de su fuerte agarre a su hombro mientras Sasuke echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Un rugido salió de sus labios abiertos, intensamente su cuerpo tembló sobre el de ella, su caliente semen estallaba dentro de Sakura mientras vaciaba su liberación dentro de ella. Su cadera bajo la velocidad de su movimiento hasta que no se movieron más.

Sakura se desplomo sobre sus hombros en la cama, su culo al aire ya que Sasuke tenía su brazo agarrado alrededor de su cadera para sostenerla en su lugar. Ella jadeó y luchó contra el impulso de desmayarse por el agotamiento. El hombre la había follado entre una pulgada de su vida y ella lo sabía. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Él todavía estaba plantado dentro de ella. Su mano se movió así que sus dedos exploraron su clítoris. Esto hizo que Sakura se sacudiera un poco ya que estaba demasiado sensible.

Una risita retumbo de él antes de que lentamente se retirara de su cuerpo, sus dedos se deslizaron alejándose de su clítoris. Sakura extraño la sensación de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. El brazo que la sostenía la soltó. Sasuke se derrumbó sobre su costado al lado de ella así que estaban de frente. Sakura dejó que su culo bajara antes de cerrar sus piernas para deslizarlas hacia fuera sobre su estómago en su cómoda cama. Se dio la vuelta de su lado así que ellos estaban frente uno al otro. Sus miradas se encontraron mirándose fijamente.

— Ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida, — ella admitió con una sonrisa. — Eres increíble y casi siento que te debo dar las gracias.

Sasuke sonrió. — Fue el mejor también para mí y yo te doy las gracias. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. — ¿Así que tan a menudo vas por ahí salvando a mujeres de ser arrestadas? —

Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué te estaban arrestando? Estoy familiarizado con este término. En Zorn significa que has violado las leyes y te llevan para ser juzgado para castigarte si eres encontrado culpable. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

— Te dije que salía con el tipo equivocado quien se acostó con otra mujer. La semana pasada había mandado a esos policías de los que me rescataste, a arrestarme. Me esposaron, me llevaron a la oficina de Don, y después de que me dejaron con el... — Ella se ruborizó un poco. — Él quería que estuviera con él otra vez. Le dije que se perdiera. Él comenzó a tirar de mis pantalones tratando de bajarlos y me dijo algunas cosas realmente horribles. Luche contra él y grite. Iba a obligarme a tener sexo con él, pero él tuvo que dejarme ir cuando sus policías rompieron la puerta entrando en la habitación. Y los envió de vuelta a detenerme otra vez. — Ella se estremeció. —Esta vez no podrían haberlo detenido. Gracias, Sasuke .

La ira hizo que girara su boca en una mueca apretada, los intensos ojos azules ardieron con rabia. — Puedo entender que deseara estar dentro de ti desesperadamente, pero forzar a una mujer es imperdonable. Había escuchado que eran una especie monógama. ¿Él era consciente de esto? ¿El estar con otra mujer sexualmente puede hacer que no lo quieras más? —

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Ella tragó. — No todos los humanos son monógamos, pero la mayoría de nosotros lo somos y sí, él estaba consciente. ¿Supongo que en tu mundo no lo es? —

Temía que su respuesta podría hacerle un nudo en su estómago. No es que debería de importarle a ella, pero la idea de él con otra mujer le molestaba. Él era de otro planeta. Todo esa idea "llevárselo a casa con ella" ya se había ido volando al infierno. Sabía que lo iba a perder él y ella no quería. La depresión la golpeó con fuerza. Ella deseaba que él hubiera sido un Pie Grande necesitado de una casa. No era como si pudiera entrar en una relación duradera ahora. Él volvería a su planeta natal.

— Mi mundo es diferente. Nuestros hombres se excitan muy a menudo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —

— Significa que tienes el deseo sexual alto. —

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. — Nuestras mujeres no pueden atender a uno de nuestros hombres sola. La mayoría de los hombres tienen dos o tres mujeres en su casa bajo su protección. Sólo nos comprometemos con una sola mujer. Ella es la única que más favorecemos y compartimos nuestra semilla con la que tendremos descendencia.

Sakura tuvo que cerrar la boca, ya que se había abierto. No le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo y se recordaba que era una cosa buena que no estuvieran en una relación a largo plazo, no importaba lo mucho que algo dentro de ella se revelara ante esa declaración.

— ¿Cuántas veces al día tienes sexo? —

Se encogió de hombros. — Yo como cinco veces al día todos los días. —

Ese era un número alto, pero nada que Sakura no pudiera manejar. Infiernos, el tipo era increíble en la cama. —¿Por qué sus mujeres no pueden soportar eso? —

— Nuestras mujeres son diferentes a ustedes físicamente. He leído reportes médicos que hemos obtenidos de los humano y ellos tienen la capacidad de disfrutar del sexo muchas veces en un día. A nuestras mujeres les da dolor y no disfrutan del sexo después de dos veces en un día. Su unis se hincha y es incómodo después del sexo. Su unis no está dentro de sus cuerpos y como está tu clítoris.

— Wow. — Sakura dejo que la información entrara.

— Esa es una de las razones por las que muchos de nuestros hombres desean comprometerse con una hembra humana. No sólo se puede competir con nosotros en deseo sexual en un día, pero ustedes disfrutan del sexo en muchas posiciones que no son agradables para nuestras mujeres. Lo que ellos no saben es lo increíble que se siente al tocarte, que diferente eres por dentro, y por el Señor de las Lunas, te sientes increíble.

Riendo, Sakura le sonrió. Alargó su mano para que sus dedos exploraran su musculoso pecho. — Esto va en ambos sentidos. —

Sus ojos se estrecharon. — Estas excitada de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? Su nariz se ensancho. — Te deseo tanto que me duele ¿Puedo tomarte ahora? —

Bajando los ojos, Sakura se sorprendió de que Sasuke estuviera duro otra vez. Ella pasó la mano por su cuerpo para agarrar el duro eje cerca de la base, deslizando la palma de su mano hacia el extremo más grande de su punta crecida. Ella paso rozando con su pulgar alrededor del borde de la punta en lentos movimientos circulares. Sasuke gimió suavemente cuando mientras se daba vuelta sobre su espalda.

— Por favor, tócame, Sakura . Tus manos son suaves y me dan un intenso placer—

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas en los muslos de Sasuke . Ella utilizo ambas manos para explorar sus bolas, sopesando su gran peso, y tomando nota del hecho de que casi no había allí pelo. Ella lo soltó con una mano, deslizándose arriba a su eje hacia la punta gruesa.

Una dura placa de níquel del tamaño de la piel en la parte superior de su polla estaba surcaba a lo largo de la parte superior. Sasuke gimió cuando sus dedos exploraron esta. Su gran cuerpo se sacudió debajo del de ella. Sakura se congeló. Su mirada voló hacia su rostro.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —

Él negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se cruzó con la suya. — Esa es mi hais. ¿Sientes el área más rígida? Se podría comparar con tu clítoris de la forma en que tú reaccionas frente a mí tocándote. Es el área más sensible de mi polla. —

Sakura pasó sus dedos sobre él, explorando cada gloriosa pulgada de Sasuke . Él se estremeció bajo su suave toque mientras ella ahuecaba sus bolas con una mano y frotó su polla con la palma de la otra sobre la cabeza. Tenía poco vello púbico, pero gran cantidad de pelo en el pecho que seguía un camino hacia abajo hasta el frente de su cintura. Sasuke se estremeció de nuevo.

— Necesito estar dentro de ti. No puedo más con el tormento. — Las palabras salieron en un tono áspero. —

Sakura fue arrojada sobre su espalda en un instante cuando él se levanto. Ella jadeo por aire mientras el cuerpo de él bajaba sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Él la cubrió, usando sus rodillas para extender sus muslos abriéndolos ampliamente, y entró en ella sin previo aviso. Sakura gimió, agarrando sus hombros, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y atrayéndolo, apretándolo más contra ella. Él estiró sus paredes internas con su grosor, colmándola con un lento recorrido de su cadera.

Ella lanzó un grito de felicidad. — Te sientes malditamente bien. —

Sasuke la montó fuerte y rápido. Cambió la posición de su cadera, levantando su cuerpo más alto envolviendo un brazo por debajo de su culo para levantarla. Apoyó el otro brazo en la cama para levantar la parte superior del cuerpo de su pecho. Ella tuvo que soltar sus hombros. Sus manos en lugar de eso terminaron agarrando su cadera controlándola. Esto hizo que fuera todo posible que Sasuke se moviera más rápido y más fuerte, empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Sakura se corrió furiosamente, el placer explotando en ella mientras su cadera bajaba la velocidad. Él gimió mientras su polla pulsaba con fuerza contra las paredes de su vagina, dentro de ella el semen la inundaba mientras él se corría. Abriendo sus ojos, vio el rostro de Sasuke . Casi parecía como si tuviese mucho dolor con su boca abierta mostrando sus afilados dientes Zorn. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban apretados con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. De su apariencia de dolor paso a una de paz, cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. — Eso fue... — No estaba segura de que palabras cubrirían la maravillosa experiencia de tener sexo con Sasuke . —

— Lo sé. —

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Se estaba apegando demasiado a Sasuke y ella lo sabía. Ella vaciló. —¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —

Lentamente se retiro de su cuerpo, sus ojos parecían mirar a todas partes menos a ella. Sus facciones se endurecieron, toda emoción desapareció de su rostro. Se apartó de ella para tumbarse sobre su espalda al lado de ella en la cama entonces volvió su cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos.

— No entiendo la pregunta. —

Sakura se volvió a su lado frente a él. Ella no se había perdido su reacción a su pregunta. —¿Por qué me sacaste de la cueva y me trajiste aquí a tu nave? —

El Dudó. — No quería que nuestro tiempo juntos se acabara. —

Ella tampoco lo quería. Ella tragó. — Tengo que regresar en dos días, Sasuke . No trabajo hasta entonces pero pasado mañana tengo que estar de regreso al mediodía. Eso es a las doce durante tiempo de la Tierra. — De repente se echó a reír. — Tiempo de la tierra. ¡Por Dios! Se escucha gracioso decirlo. Todavía estoy en shock estoy en un algún tipo de nave y tú no eres de la Tierra. ¿Qué tan extraño es eso? —

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En vez de eso sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y parecía que se endurecían. — Tenemos que hablar de eso, Sakura . —

— Estamos hablando. —

Vaciló antes de alcanzarla. Una de sus manos agarro su cadera, sus largos y tibios dedos se curvaron alrededor del hueso de su cadera agarrándola firmemente. — No te voy a llevar de regreso. — Él dijo las palabras suavemente.

Sakura trato de comprender sus palabras — ¿Perdón? ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? —

Él suspiró. Sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecían hacia ella con intensidad. — No voy a llevarte de regreso. Sabes acerca de nosotros. En el momento en que te escuché corriendo por el bosque tomé la decisión de salvarte. Esos hombres realmente no me vieron. Tú pensaste que era un Pie Grande. Ellos probablemente pensaran que era uno también. Tú sabes la verdad. No soy algo que se puede explicar. Mis hombres deseaban encontrar mujeres en tu planeta y no podremos hacerlo si tu gente está enterada de nuestra existencia y nuestro deseo por visitarlo. No estamos buscando una guerra y no queremos luchar con tu gente, pero sí queremos que algunas de sus mujeres para comprometernos. No te voy a llevar de regreso. —

La sorpresa golpeó a Sakura fuertemente antes de que estallara de ira. — Tienes que llevarme de regreso. Por mucho que he disfrutado de esto... — Ella hizo un gesto con la mano entre ellos. — Tengo una casa, tengo un trabajo, y tengo amigos. No muchos amigos, lo admito, pero tengo una vida y es mía. Tienes que llevarme de regreso, Sasuke .

Él respiró profundamente, soltándolo lentamente. — No estaba buscando a una mujer con quien comprometerme y ni siquiera lo había considerado hasta que te conocí. No me retire de ti hasta el final del sexo. Planté mi semilla en ti, Sakura . Estoy vinculado contigo. Eres mía y ahora te llevo de regreso a Zorn conmigo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de tu vida feliz. Te encantará Zorn. Es un hermoso planeta. La prometida de mi hermano es humana y le encanta vivir allí. Ella es feliz y tú también lo serás. Me comprometo a asegurarte de que estarás contenta.

Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar por unos largos momentos. ¿La estaba llevando a otro planeta? Parecía que hablaba demasiado en serio a juzgar por la expresión severa en su rostro. Ella había querido llevarlo a casa y quedárselo. En lugar de eso ahora él le estaba informando que él la estaba llevando a su casa para quedarse con ella.

Rodando se alejó, zafándose de su agarre se levanto dando tumbos. Camino de un lado a otro en su pequeña habitación, sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente. Miró fijamente a Sasuke cuando dejo de caminar.

— De ninguna manera infiernos. Tienes que llevarme a casa. No puedes solamente adoptarme y llevarme a casa como una maldita mascota. No me puedes llevar de mi planeta. Eso es secuestro y yo no voy a ir. —

Sasuke se sobresalto. Lentamente se bajó de la cama también. El mantuvo unos buenos cuatro pies entre ellos. La pena brilló en sus ojos. — Lo siento, Sakura , pero estoy atado a ti. El sexo fue demasiado intenso y no esperaba que mi deseo absoluto o el hecho de que no me atreví a salir fuera de ti. Hay algo que debo decirte.

— Me voy a casa, Sasuke , — dijo en voz baja, con firmeza. — No puedes retenerme aquí. —

Él parpadeó un par de veces. — Puedo retenerte y lo haré. Podrías estar llevando mi descendencia, Sakura . Somos compatibles para reproducirnos. — Su mirada bajó hacia su estómago. Aún ahora, mi semilla podría estar echando raíces. — Él la miró a los ojos. — Puedo retenerte. Sólo lamento que estés tan angustiada por quedarte conmigo. Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras complacida.

—¿Complacida? — Se quedó sin aliento. — Me estás secuestrando de mi vida, Sasuke . Tengo una casa y un trabajo. —

Él volvió a respirar profundamente. — Ahora vas a tener un nuevo hogar que vas a compartir conmigo. Tu trabajo será como mi prometida. Te valorare y te protegeré. Te alimentare y cuidare de ti. Esa es tu nueva vida. —

— ¡Tu hijo de perra! —

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — No te entiendo. En mi lengua una perra es un animal hembra incitando al apareamiento. —

— ¡Exactamente! —

Sus labios se torcieron dentro de una mueca. — Mi madre... — Cerró la boca. —Los insultos son la manera en que los humanos manejan la ira. Entiendo. Eso no cambia nada. Siento que estés molesta por esto. Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras contenta.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******¡Estoy viva!**

******Lamento la demora T.T Es que el internet de mi casa no sirvio hasta el dia de hoy. Porque cuando llamamos para que lo arreglaran lo que pasó fue que se cayo completo xD Sorry**

****** : Me alegra que este libro te guste también. Y aqui tienes la actualizacion que me pediste. Besos!**

******Rachel: Siiii. Pero despues de todo, Sasuke es un alienigena xD Lamento la demora: problemas y problemas. Pero aqui te dejo la actualizacion. Salu2**

******Lady Atraune: Aqui tienes lo que me pediste. De verdad lamento la demora T.T. Pero espero lo disfrutes!**

******Kurisaki Yu: Te entiendo con lo de la escuela, don't worry. Pero espero me perdones por mi demora. Fui hace dos dias a la casa de una amiga para ver si podia adaptar desde alla, pero ella tampoco tiene internet :P Lo siento, pero espero que te guste este capi!**

******Karito: Pues me alegro que te vaya gustando ^^. Saludos y lamento muchiiiiisimo la demora T.T**

******Byasaku1245: Si, pero desidi no hacer esos cambios porque si no me iba a enredar y es mejor dejarlo asi que cometer muchos errores. Espero que te guste!**

******Alexavenuz: Awwww, siiiii. Sasuke es hermoso . jejeje. Lamenot la demora. Espero que te guste este capi!**

******Mayu1051: Espero que te haya ido bien en tus examenes! ¡ESTOY VIVA! Lamento muchisimo la demora. Es que cuando fuimos a arreglar el internet se cayo por completo xD Y me alegra que vayas a leer los otros *0*/ Eres increible. Espero que no me mates por la demora jajaja. Besos y cuidate!**

******No les quito mas el tiempo!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Sakura fue encerrada en la habitación de Sasuke y ella estaba considerando la posibilidad de cometer un asesinato. Él se había vestido, dándole a ella una larga camisa para que llevara puesta y comida. La había dejado sola horas atrás y absorta en sus pensamientos. Había tratado de abrir la puerta pero no se movía. Ella sólo tenía acceso a su habitación y al cuarto de baño. Había encontrado un cuchillo que parecía una daga que ahora estaba escondida bajo la almohada en la cama.

Le había llevado algún tipo de plato de frutas con un poco de carne cocida. No tenía idea de qué tipo de carne era, pero no era nada que hubiera probado antes. Era como una especie de larga tira de carne que era picante y deliciosa. Los frutos habían sido excelentes, aunque de extraña apariencia. La bebida que le había dado era roja y de un sabor similar al del agua con sabor a fruta.

Enojo hervía en su interior mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Sasuke no podía secuestrarla para llevarla a otro planeta. Había tenido sexo con el tipo. Tenía que admitir que había sido un gran sexo, pero eso no significaba que él podía quedarse con ella como si fuera una mascota. Sentada con enojo en la cama, se echó el pelo mojado por encima del hombro. Había descubierto cómo funcionaba la ducha cuando él se había marchado. Estaba furiosa con él y ella no quería oler como él o a sexo por lo que había lavado todos los rastros de él, quitándolos de su cuerpo.

Sasuke la dejó inmediatamente después de lanzar la bomba sobre retenerla. Había dicho que tenía deberes que cumplir. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Qué otra cosa hacia el tipo además de tener sexo con una desconocida y secuestrarla después de los hechos? Sakura ardía en furia negándose a calmarse, porque si lo dejaba pasar sabía que el miedo la atraparía.

La idea de ser llevada a otro planeta en el que estaría a merced de un extraterrestre la estaba aterrorizando. No conocía a Sasuke del todo, además de lo increíble que fuera en el sexo. Por él podría ser un abusivo. Demonios, pensó, ella había conocido a su ex novio don perfecto. Había sido un tramposo hijo de perra, un mentiroso, y que al final había utilizado su puesto de trabajo para casi violarla. ¿Qué horrible carácter peculiar tendría Sasuke escondiéndole, pero ella podría descubrirlo por el camino? El hecho de que era un secuestrador no se le olvidaba tampoco.

La puerta se deslizo abriéndose de repente, sorprendiendo a Sakura . Ella miró al alto extraterrestre mientras entraba en la habitación. Sasuke la estudió mientras lentamente se detenía en la puerta que firmemente se cerró detrás de él. La puerta funcionaba muy bien para él. Era evidente que la puerta necesitaba su huella para abrirse. Sasuke la observaba con precaución irradiando de él. Su mirada dejo de verla para echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Su atención regreso por completo en ella.

— ¿Cuántas armas encontraste? —

Sakura tragó saliva. — Ninguna. Ojalá hubiera pensado en eso.

Dando un suspiro, Sasuke avanzo alrededor del cuarto hasta el final de la habitación, manteniendo una cierta distancia de ella. La observaba detenidamente mientas se movía. — Supongo que una mujer enojada con inteligencia es rencorosa, Sakura . Entrégame las armas que encontraste. Si me lastimas no te servirá. Hay más de una docena de hombres en este nave, quienes no te permitirán irte. Hemos dejado la órbita de tu planeta y hemos atracado con nuestra nave. No hay ningún lugar a donde escapar.

— Estas mintiendo. —

— Yo no miento. Sería un esfuerzo inútil y no honorable—

— ¿Así que secuestrar a una mujer es honorable? —

Él frunció el ceño. — Yo no planee esto, Sakura . Estaba en el bosque porque visitaba tu planeta y buscaba vida salvaje. Soy cazador por naturaleza y deseaba explorar. Nunca conté con que te vería huyendo de esos hombres o tener que salvarte.

— Me llevaste a la cueva. Tú planeaste eso. —

— Te deseaba pero eso fue después de que te había rescatado. Me atrajiste. Aún me atraes. Te deseo ahora mismo. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir como tú. No puedo resistirme a ti.

Los ojos de Sakura volaron hacia la parte delantera de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero negro. Estaba claramente excitado. La silueta de su gruesa polla era inconfundible. Definitivamente el no le estaba mintiendo sobre desearla. Ella apartó su mirada hasta su rostro para verlo.

— Que mal para ti que yo no sea como algunas mujerzuelas sin cerebro quienes al ver una gran polla se olvidan de todo y follan con el hombre. Déjame ir, Sasuke . Quiero regresar. Fue divertido, bueno, hasta que me dijiste que no podía regresar a casa. No soy una cosa que sólo puedes llevarte a casa y adoptar. Soy una persona y tengo una vida.

— Entrégame las armas que encontraste en mi cuarto. —

Mirándolo, se levanto para moverse alrededor de la cama así que estaba entre ellos. — No sé de lo que estás hablando. Yo no soy un guerrero. Soy una mujer. Déjame irme a casa, Sasuke . — Decidió cambiar de táctica. Suavizó su voz. No estaba por encima de comenzar un poco a suplicar.

— ¿Por favor? —

Él arqueó una ceja. —¿Y qué pasaría si llevaras mi descendencia? Nuestras semillas son muy poderosas. Es por eso que en mi planeta sólo damos nuestras semillas a nuestras prometidas. Controlamos en quien plantamos dentro a nuestra descendencia, era imposible de otra manera. Cada vez que uno de nuestros científicos se acercaba con un tipo de medicación para evitarlo, nuestra semilla se sobreponía. Somos una raza muy fuerte. Aún plantada la semilla Zorn dentro de una mujer humana echara raíces. Mi hermano dio vida en el vientre humano de su prometida.

El color desapareció del rostro de Sakura . — Si sabias esto, entonces ¿por qué diablos no te retiraste? Demonios, eso no funciona de todos modos, ¿no es cierto? Mujeres quedan embarazadas de esa manera todo el tiempo.

— Retirarnos antes de derramar nuestra semilla si funciona para los Zorn. Solamente después del orgasmo nuestra semilla es viable para tener descendencia.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te retiraste?

Él tenía el ceño fruncido. Sasuke suspiro mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a sus costados. Sus manos frotaban sus muslos, en sus costados, frotándose las piernas nerviosamente. Su intensa mirada azul se encontró con la de Sakura mirándola fijamente.

— No pude resistirme. Parece que tengo poco o ningún control cuando estoy dentro de ti. — Él hizo una pausa. — Eres una rareza.

— Mira quién habla, — ella murmuró. — Bien. Obviamente eres una raza avanzada. Hiciste volar esta nave hasta aquí. Tienes todo tipo de mierda que ni siquiera puedo identificar en esta habitación. Evidentemente, están más desarrollados en tecnología que mi raza así que hazme una prueba y si no estoy preñada entonces déjame ir.

Él frunció el ceño. — Tus términos son... extraños. Creo entender lo que dices. No quiero regresarte. Te quedaras conmigo si mi semilla echó raíces dentro de ti o no. Me comprometí contigo, Sakura . Aprendí un dicho de la prometida de mi hermano. — Entrecerró sus brillantes ojos azules. — Aprende a vivir con eso.

— ¡Tu hijo de perra! — Quería abofetearlo.

— Debo admitir que tus insultos no alcanzan el resultado previsto. No me siento ofendido por ese comentario que ha utilizado dos veces.

— Vete a joder

Él sonrió de repente. — Con mucho gusto. — Alargó su mano hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

— ¡No! Eso no es lo que quise decir. No es una oferta o una solicitud. Es... Oh Demonios. — Sakura estaba furiosa. — Mantén tu pantalón arriba. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que me toques de nuevo. Vete a joder es un insulto. Significa algo malo, tu gran, idiota extraterrestre.

Los dedos de Sasuke se congelaron sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Suavemente le gruño. — Te deseo y tú me deseas. Entiendo que estés furiosa y aun entiendo que sientas que de alguna manera he traicionado tu confianza por retenerte. Eso no cambia el hecho de que me he vinculado contigo y tú ahora eres mía, Sakura . Te llevaré a casa conmigo. Te gustara. Podemos pelear por esto, pero al final el resultado será el mismo. Vivirás en mi casa como mi prometida.

— Tendrás que dormir en algún momento, Sasuke .

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. — Todo el mundo duerme. ¿Qué quieres decir con esa expresión?

Ella lo miró. — Esto significa que si quieres vivir una larga vida deberías de reconsiderar esto y llevarme de regreso a casa. Además no puedes estar en guardia todo el tiempo y cuando estas durmiendo eres vulnerable. Puedes ser más grande y más fuerte que yo, pero no voy a aceptar esto.

La Rabia golpeo sus facciones. —¿Estas amenazándome con intentar matarme?

— Mierda, — Sakura murmuró mientras el miedo la golpeaba fuertemente. El tipo era enorme y un guerrero. Era malditamente fuerte y probablemente nunca olvidaría que la había llevado cargando por varios kilómetros como si no pesara nada para él. — Solo déjame ir, — dijo en voz baja. — Por favor.

Se movió a la velocidad del rayo. Sakura lo vio llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no tenía dónde ir. Ella gritó cuando él la agarró por los brazos, sus pies dejaron el suelo antes de que ella volara por los aires, para caer de cara sobre la cara, golpeando fuertemente. Esperaba que hubiera dolor, pero no hubo ninguno. Sus manos fueron llevadas detrás de su espalda. Una de las manos de él sujetaba sus muñecas juntándolas. Sakura escucho la tela rasgándose. No podía ver lo que él estaba haciendo con su cabello de por en medio. Volvió la cabeza, frotando su cara en el colchón, tratando de quitarse los largos mechones de cabello de sus ojos.

— ¡Suéltame! — Ella trató de voltearse pero una rodilla bajo sobre su culo. No le dolió. Él sólo aplicaba el peso suficiente en su espalda para mantenerla inmovilizada en su cama. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítate de encima! —

Una tela fue enrollada alrededor de sus muñecas. Luchó pero no pudo liberarse. Ella se las arreglo para girar su cabeza para ver que había arrancado una tira de las sabanas que él estaba utilizando para atar sus muñecas. Él no la veía mientras le ataba sus muñecas. El soltó sus manos, pero la tela las mantuvo unidas. Quito su rodilla alejándose de la cama.

— ¡Déjame ir, maldito! — Ella rodó poniéndose sobre su costado, luchando por incorporarse.

Sasuke le gruño. El agarró la parte de enfrente de su camisa por el cuello dándole un fuerte tirón hacia abajo. La tela se desgarro a lo largo abriéndose por la parte de enfrente de la camisa así que el pecho de Sakura y su estómago fueron expuestos. Sakura jadeo mientras ella se hundía en la cama. Ella lo golpeó en el estómago, cubriendo sus senos ahora expuestos. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse los cabellos del camino, ella volvió la cabeza para mirar fijamente hacia él.

— Si me obligas te voy a matar, hijo de perra. —

Su mirada se apartó de ella mientras miraba la habitación. Su atención regreso a la cama. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. El traductor estaba funcionando mal, Sakura pensó, o no existían palabras para los sonidos de furia que estaba haciendo. Arrancó la sabana que sobresalía de la cama donde había sido empujada hacia el borde fuera del camino. Las almohadas se fueron deslizando con la manta. El cuchillo que parecía una daga salió volando para caer al suelo. Los furiosos ojos de Sasuke miraron rápidamente desde el cuchillo hasta ella.

— ¿Ningún arma, Sakura ? ¿Qué es eso? —

— No tengo la idea exacta de lo que es. No es como algo que no hubiese visto antes. Estaba en tu cuarto de baño. Tú dime qué demonios es.

Él volvió a gruñir, tomando el filoso objeto. Lo levanto con fuerza y caminó hacia la puerta. Empujo con su mano el escáner para abrir la puerta. Sakura lo observaba con temor mientras el arrojaba el arma hacia dentro del pasillo así que este no estaba más en su habitación. Ella vio a un hombre deteniéndose para mirar fijamente hacia adentro de la habitación. Este era otro guerrero Zorn, uno que nunca había visto antes. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, piel bronceada, era tan grande como Sasuke , y vestía casi el mismo traje negro. Los ojos del hombre aterrorizaron a Sakura mientras ella le devolvía la mirada. Eran totalmente negros, dándoles una apariencia maligna.

Sasuke le gruño al hombre del pasillo. — Sigue caminando, Daros.

El hombre aparto su mirada de Sakura para fruncirle el ceño a Sasuke .—¿Estás teniendo problemas con tu humano? ¿Necesitas una mano? Soy bueno seduciendo a las mujeres.

Sasuke rugió antes de que él diera un paso atrás. La puerta se cerró de golpe impidiendo ver a los curiosos ojos negros de Daros quien se quedó de pie en el pasillo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y gruñó con furia.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Debo de entregarte a otro hombre ya que me encuentras tan desagradable que deseas matarme con mi propia Shara? —

— No sé qué es un shara y no te atrevas a dejar que alguien más me toque. —

El terror recorrió a través de ella al pensar que Sasuke dejaría que otro hombre se acercara a ella. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. — Por favor, no dejes que alguien me haga daño.

El hizo algunas respiraciones irregulares. — Un Shara es para cortarte el cabello cuando está demasiado largo y también es una buena arma para mantener a la mano en caso de ataque. No me refería a otro hombre. Estoy furioso. Tú eres mi prometida. Mataría a cualquier hombre que te tocara. Si los hombres humanos comparten sus mujeres, entonces soy tan diferente a un ser humano como un hombre puede parecer. ¿Estamos entendiéndonos el uno a otro?

El alivio la golpeo. — Sí—.

— Bueno. — El comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Todavía parecía enojado.— Deja de mirarme de esa manera. —

—¿Por qué estas quitándote la ropa? — Su ira se desvaneció rápidamente para ser remplazada por el miedo. Sasuke se estaba desnudando. — Deja de desnudarte.

— Es imposible hacerte que me desees estando los dos vestidos. Nuestra ropa sólo podría estorbarnos.

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento. — ¿Vas a tomarme a la fuerza? —

Sasuke le lanzo otra mirada de enojo. — Nunca. Dañarte es lo última cosa que te haría, Sakura . No quiero causarte dolor. — Sus increíbles ojos azules se entrecerraron, sus gruesos labios apretados dentro de una casi sonrisa de satisfacción. — Me siento confiado de que puedo hacer que me desees. —

— Oh, mierda, — murmuró Sakura .

Ella también estaba segura que él podría hacer que lo deseara si de verdad ponía empeño en ello. La ira la consumía mientras el miedo se alejaba. Ella se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa cargada de emociones. Ella sólo quería que la liberara y no de la manera sexual que Sasuke obviamente estaba dispuesto.

Ella lo observaba con temor mientras él se desnudaba por completo. Sus ojos se quedaron en su musculoso cuerpo perfecto. El estar viendo a Sasuke con sus marcados músculos y su sexy y largo cabello hicieron que lo deseara. Ella tenía a un muy excitado extraterrestre caliente parado al lado de la cama. Sus ojos vagaron a su trasero. Muy lentamente se inclinó sobre ella mientras sus miradas se cruzaban entre sí.

— Aunque me seduzcas no te perdonare por esto, — ella dijo en voz baja. — Estoy enojada y no te deseo. Esto debería ser suficiente para que respetaras mis sentimientos por no querer hacer esto. —

Sasuke tuvo el descaro de reírse. — ¿Los hombre humanos creen eso cuando las mujeres humanas dicen estas cosas? —

Sakura le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro. Su cuello le estaba comenzando a doler por torcer su cabeza para ver detrás de ella. — Sí, si lo creen.

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión. — Estas haciendo que piense que sus hombres no son lo suficientemente inteligentes si no son capaces de encargarse de una mujer enojada. Él agarro la parte trasera de la estropeada camisa todavía pegado a su cuerpo. El deslizó la camisa, lanzando las piezas por encima de su hombro al suelo detrás de él.

Ella trató de rodar lejos, pero Sasuke la sujeto inmovilizándola en su estomago con sus manos. Él de repente la agarró por la cadera con sus dos grandes manos para levantarlas, forzándola con sus rodillas. Con sus manos atadas a la espalda ella no podía sujetar la parte superior del cuerpo. Su cabeza y pecho estaban contra la cama con su trasero al aire, donde la mantuvo en esa posición.

— Quédate así. —

— Vete al infierno, Sasuke . Tú me secuestraste. No me dejas ir a casa. No te quiero seduciéndome. —

Sus grandes manos acariciaron su piel. Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras su callosa y áspera piel la provocaban mientras el tomaba su trasero con ambas manos, agarrándolo con firmeza para mantenerla allí. Uno de sus dedos se deslizo a lo largo de la línea de la hendidura de entre sus muslos, ese mismo dedo encontró su clítoris. Él le dio unos pequeños golpecitos a la sensible protuberancia en varias ocasiones. Con su otra mano la cambió de posición sosteniendo su trasero, el pulgar de esa mano encontró la entrada de su coño, frotándolo de atrás hacia adelante friccionando dentro de ella.

Sakura apretó sus ojos cerrándolos. Su cuerpo respondía al gran Zorn. El se inclinó más sobre ella. Su gran cuerpo se presionaba contra su cuerpo doblado. El largo pelo de Sasuke la provocaba cuando cayó contra su desnuda espalda. El aliento caliente se desplegaba sobre su piel cuando se acerco a su cuello.

Sus labios titubearon justo al lado de su oído.

— Ahora eres mía, Sakura . No voy a dejarte ir. No puedo. Estamos unidos. No puedes negar lo que hay entre nosotros. ¿De verdad crees que yo solo nada más te regresaría a la Tierra? ¿Crees que podría regresar a mi planeta y sólo olvidarme de ti? ¿Podrías realmente olvidarte de mí? —

Ella odiaba el hecho de que tuviera un buen punto. Ella nunca podría olvidar a Sasuke . Eran muy bueno juntos. Si él fuera humano y quisiera vivir en la Tierra ella lo mudaría a su casa sólo para mantenerlo en su cama. Él no era humano y el la estaba llevando a su planeta de origen.

— Déjame ir, Sasuke . Regrésame a la Tierra. Tu solo no puedes alejarme de todo lo que conozco y esperar que este feliz con esto. —

Él le mordió ligeramente su hombro con sus afilados dientes. — Yo soy todo lo que debes de saber. Seré todo para ti como ahora tú lo eres todo para mí. Nunca te liberare o te regresare a tu planeta. Te voy a volver adicta a mi cuerpo como lo soy al tuyo. Me perteneces, hermosa. — Su dedo grueso trabajaba dentro de ella un poco más profundo, encontrando la evidencia de que ella estaba respondiendo y usando la humedad que encontró en su vagina lentamente comenzó a follarla con movimientos poco profundos. — Te voy a demostrar que nos pertenecemos. Accede a ser mi prometida.

Sakura contuvo un gemido. Ella negó con la cabeza contra la cama. Si ella cedía ante él estaría renunciando a su vida en la Tierra. Nunca volvería a ver su casa otra vez. Terminaría en algún planeta casada con Sasuke frente a la incertidumbre total. Ella se tensó cuando sus manos y su boca continuaban en ella provocándola. Su mente podía rebelarse, pero su cuerpo estaba al lado del argumento de Sasuke . Su pulgar se movió metiéndose más profundamente, entrando y saliendo de ella con facilidad lentamente, provocándola con cada movimiento mientras su cuerpo estaba más húmedo por la necesidad.

— No. Quiero regresar a la Tierra. No puedes andar por ahí secuestrando mujeres.

Sasuke se congeló. El se levanto lentamente alejando su cuerpo del de ella. Él suavemente le gruño. — Soy un guerrero, Sakura. Nunca retrocedería de una batalla. Nunca te abandonaría.

— Vete a joder solo. —

— No quiero encontrar la liberación yo solo. Te duchaste mientras yo no estaba. No percibo mi olor en ti. Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no es cierto? —

Sakura decidió apegarse a la Quinta enmienda así que ella no dijo un una maldita palabra. Ella no podía verlo más, ahora que el tenia su trasero al aire. Ella no podía usar sus brazos para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo de la cama. Escucho al Zorn olfateándola antes de que gruñera en voz baja. Saco de un tirón su pulgar fuera de su coño, su otra mano se alejaba así que ya no alcanzaba su clítoris más. El la agarró de la cadera para mantenerla en su lugar.

— Definitivamente, te bañaste para quitarte mi olor a propósito. Te limpiaste por dentro. Te estás mojando. Huelo tu excitación, pero no percibo el olor de mi semilla en ti. Y no lo pude saborear tampoco. — El gruñó. — No me gusta eso. Tú eres mía y me gusta que tengas el olor de mi semilla y sexo.

— Quiero que me lleves de regreso a casa a mi planeta, — dijo rechinando los dientes. —¿No es una vida perra cuando no consigues lo que quieres? —

El gruñó en voz baja. El traductor se quedó en silencio. Se imagino que eso solo era el sonido de su ira. El pánico resplandeció en Sakura . ¿Podría el lastimarla? Rezaba para que no fuera así. Ella estaba indefensa y vulnerable en esta posición. Su culo estaba al aire sosteniéndose firmemente allí por su mano agarrando su cadera y sus muñecas atadas a la espalda.

— No me hagas daño, Sasuke .

— Estoy deliberando tu castigo. Si fueras una mujer Zorn podría azotarte primero, después excitaría tu cuerpo, rehusando a permitirte llegar al clímax hasta que me lo rogaras. Así es como ellas aprenden la lección. ¿Sus hombres les pegan a sus mujeres de la Tierra intencionalmente?

— Por favor, no hagas eso. —

— Supongo que no lo hacen. Tu piel es tan delicada que podría causarte realmente dolor. Una de sus manos soltó su cadera para ahuecar su firme culo. Su otra mano froto la parte posterior de su muslo. — Nunca te lastimaría, hermosa. Tú me deseas. Estás muy excitada. ¿El solo pensar en el castigo, sujetándote abajo, o el recuerdo de mi cuerpo uniéndose al tuyo hace que me desees? —

— Vete al infierno. —

— No conozco ese lugar, pero estoy seguro de que no es bueno por tu tono. — Bajó su cara hasta que su largo cabello rozara su descubierto cuerpo una vez más. El inhalo. Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, retumbando en su pecho. — Hueles tan necesitada de mí. Reclamando mi cuerpo.

La soltó, alejándose de ella de la cama. Sakura rodó a su costado, observando a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la pared de almacenamiento. Se preguntaba qué era lo que él iba a hacer y lo que tomaría. Se inclinó, rebuscando en un cajón, antes de darse la vuelta.

Su polla estaba sobresaliendo levantándose abultándose demostrando realmente que tan excitado estaba. Ella aparto sus ojos de su dura erección, porque lo que el sostenía en sus manos obtuvo toda su atención. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa mientras veía a Sasuke empuñando el objeto que había tomado. Estaba sujetando dos esposas que estaban hechas de un cuero grueso con una cadena que las unía.

— Cálmate, — ella dijo en voz baja. — Yo no hubiera usado esa cosa de cuchillo contra ti. Es por eso que estaba en la cama y no en mi cuerpo. Yo no soy un guerrero. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era para pelear. Yo estaba cabreada, um... enojada contigo, y solo lo encontré así que lo puse en la cama. Por favor, Sasuke . No me hagas algo malo.

Él sonrió, mostrando los dientes. —¿No me crees cuando te digo que no te lastimare? Nosotros usamos la frustración sexual en Zorn para castigar a nuestras mujeres y que se sometan. —

— Eso no parece doloroso. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esas? ¿Conmigo? —

Se inclinó, entrecerrando los brillantes ojos azules. — Todo lo que quiero, hermosa. Te enseñare que tú me perteneces. Eres mi prometida. Te doy mi semilla. Te doy mi casa para compartirla y mi protección. Te alimentare, cuidare de ti y te haré feliz, aun si tengo que enseñarte a que lo aprecies. Te enseñare a no pelear conmigo y a someterte a mi voluntad.

Sakura lo miró fijamente asombrada. — No seré domada. —

— No quiero domarte. Quiero que me desees tanto como yo te deseo. —

Sasuke la agarró para empujarla horizontalmente por su estómago de nuevo. Una rodilla fue sobre su culo sin producirle dolor para sujetarla hacia abajo. Se aseguró de que estuviera firmemente presionada en la cama con su peso fue suficiente para que le fuera imposible rodar para alejarse. Las cadenas se sacudieron cuando las esposas golpearon la ropa de cama a su lado. Le desató las manos, pero las agarraba mientras le ponía una de las esposas en su muñeca mientras sostenía la cadena. Él se movió, liberándola de su rodilla. Ella se dio la vuelta, tratando de golpearlo con su mano libre.

Una gran mano se entrecerró en su muñeca, atrapándola antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pegarle. Él forzó a su otra muñeca hacia dentro de las esposas con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Ahora estaba de frente esposada con sólo un pie de distancia entre sus brazos. El la tomo por en medio. Apoyándose la levanto de la cama, tirando de ella por la cadena.

Las esposas eran sorprendentemente cómodas. Estaban acolchonadas de algo suave. Sakura le dio una patada a Sasuke cuando fue levantada de sus pies. Esquivo su desnudo pie con una risa. Con un tirón de sus brazos la levantó sobre su cabeza lo suficientemente alto para ponerla de puntillas. Él la sostuvo con los brazos extendidos, mientras él le sonría.

— Eres voluntariosa, Sakura . Me gusta eso. —

— Sólo espera. Te mostrare lo voluntariosa que soy, imbécil. ¿Qué te parece eso como un insulto? ¿Sabes lo que es un imbécil? —

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras su sonrisa se desvaneció. — Lo sé. Y yo no soy un imbécil. —

— Depende de a quién le preguntes. Suéltame, Sasuke . Ahora. Por favor. Esto no es gracioso.

— No me siento divertido por más tiempo. —

Él se movió, dando un paso hacia la cama. Forzada por la cadena, ella tuvo que aproximarse para seguirlo en la cama puesto que él sujetaba su cadena sobre su cabeza. Se subió a la cama donde él tiraba lentamente de sus muñecas que colgaban cuando él la levantó. Ambos terminaron de pie en la cama. Él le había dicho que no le haría daño y no lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer con ella de pie sobre la cama?

Sasuke miró hacia el techo. Ella siguió su mirada. Un gran, grueso gancho estaba en la parte de una de las vigas del techo por encima de la cama. Se dio cuenta de la situación mientras contemplaba el metal curvado. Sus ojos se abrieron hacia Sasuke cuya cabeza estaba agachada. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de ella.

— De ninguna manera tú... — Ella chilló mientras él la levantaba del suelo por la cadena en su puño.

— ¡NO! —

Él puso la cadena en el gancho. Sakura pateó en el aire. Ella estaba a pulgadas de la parte superior de la cama donde ella colgaba del techo. Las esposas estaban acolchonadas por lo que no se clavaban en sus muñecas. Ella no sintió dolor, pero no se sentía muy bien estar suspendida por sus brazos. Sus ojos volaron hacia Sasuke que dio un paso atrás para estudiar su obra asintiendo con la cabeza. Sus ojos aun estaban entrecerrados.

— Bájame. —

El negó con la cabeza. — Las mujeres Zorn son más altas. Tus pies deberían estar tocando- Giro su cabeza mirando a su alrededor antes de que volviera a verla. — No veo solución a este problema. Los dedos de tus pies deberían tocar pero no te lastimara de esta forma tampoco.

— Maldita sea, Sasuke . Esto no es divertido. Bájame. Esto duele. —

Olfateo hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Su ceño se profundizó. — Nunca me mientas. Huelo a excitación e ira en ti pero dolor no. — Él se tuvo que acercar más para alcanzarla. Le tocó sus manos y examinó sus muñecas. — No tienes dolor. Ahora sabrás lo que es el castigo de manera voluntaria. —

Ella trató de patear hacia él. Era difícil hacerlo sin un agarre. El fácilmente evitaba su pie. Descendiendo repentinamente, cayó de rodillas enfrente de ella en la cama mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus pantorrillas. Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando él separaba sus muslos ampliamente poniendo cada uno de ellos sobre sus hombros para que su cara estuviera entre sus piernas. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Sus miradas se encontraron.

— Yo no te dejare ir hasta que me supliques que me hunda dentro de ti.

El levantó sus brazos, atrapándola entre sus muslos y su cuello. Ambas piernas musculosas se enroscaron alrededor de sus muslos, reteniéndolas mientras sus codos se doblaban en la parte superior de sus muslos. Sus dedos separaban los labios de su coño abriéndolos para darle completo acceso a su sexo, dejándola expuesta y vulnerable a su boca. Con ella colgando como estaba, no podía hacer nada más que corcovear sus caderas, tratando de evitar su contacto íntimo. No funcionó. Sasuke gruñó profundamente desde su garganta mientras se acercaba. Un cálido aliento golpeó un instante antes de que su lengua estuviera sobre ella.

Sakura lo miraba asombrada mientras el hombre la miraba. Su boca estaba abierta. Una gruesa y húmeda lengua estimulaba su clítoris. La sensación la hizo apretar los dientes para evitar gemir mientras unos espasmos comenzaban en su coño. Con su lengua le daba pequeños golpecitos una y otra vez. El placer la atravesaba en cada sensación que le provocaba. El se detuvo, apartando su vista de ella. Los intensos ojos miraron hacia su sexo. La lengua de Sasuke la penetraba. Tenía una gruesa y larga lengua que lentamente invadía su cuerpo, pero entonces se retiró. Gruñó antes de que lo hiciera de nuevo. Entonces una vez más. De vez en cuando él se retiraba de ella para atormentar a su clítoris.

Era una tortura. Sakura deseaba correrse urgentemente. Cada vez que ella pensaba que él podría dar marcha atrás para dejar de tocarla, mirando a su vibrante e hinchado clítoris. Sopló aliento caliente sobre ella. Su lengua podría penetrarla o estimular su palpitante capullo de nuevo. El sudor hacía cosquillas por su cuerpo.

Su garganta se sentía seca de sus gemidos y jadeos. Él quería que ella le rogara que la follara. Estaba lista para hacerlo. Se lastimo con la necesidad de bajarse. Ella sabía que él podría hacer que llegara al clímax y Sakura necesitaba correrse más de lo que alguna vez ella recordara. Su lengua se retiró de su cuerpo.

—¿Te rindes ante mí, hermosa? ¿Me aceptas? —

— Imbécil. —

Gruñó. Sus labios cubrieron su clítoris, su boca totalmente cubrió su capullo. Lo chupó con fuerza, su lengua azotaba contra su clítoris de ida y vuelta con firmeza. La presión hizo que Sakura gritara. Su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el borde, hasta casi explotar. Sasuke separo su boca de ella gruñéndole otra vez.

— Yo puedo hacer esto durante horas. ¿Tú podrás soportarlo también? —

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella los mantuvo bien cerrados. Nadie podría sobrevivir a este tipo de tortura sexual. No dudaba de que él pudiera estimularla y excitarla durante horas. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente adolorido por la necesidad. Su clítoris palpitaba como un latido doloroso entre sus piernas. Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Por favor, Sasuke . No puedo soportarlo. —

Algo brilló en sus ojos. Aflojó su agarre sobre sus muslos antes de retirar suavemente cada uno de sus hombros hasta que ella colgaba con las piernas cerradas. Ella luchó contra un sollozo. El solo la iba a dejar sexualmente frustrada, dolida y necesitada. Esto era malo y simplemente frió. El se subió a la cama. Levantó los brazos, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, mientras el agarraba la cadena para levantarla del gancho.

Ella gimió suavemente cuando él la ayudó a bajar hasta que sus pies tocaron la cama. Ella lo contemplaba. Sus ojos se suavizaron como si a él le importara mientras la bajaba a sus brazos. Ella jadeo mientras el flujo de sangre comenzaba a volver. Sus grandes manos comenzaron a masajear suavemente sus brazos y manos. Bajó su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama y tiró de ella hacia abajo para que se sentara.

— No me gusta castigarte, hermosa. — Una mirada de arrepentimiento brillo en sus ojos. Mantuvo el contacto visual con ella mientras seguía frotando sus miembros. — Me duele hacerlo. Sufrí contigo. Me duele por ti tanto como te duele por mí. — Parpadeó. — ¿Quieres que te haga venirte? —

Ella se limitó a mirarlo. El dolor en sus brazos se desvaneció mientras él los frotaba devolviéndole la circulación a sus manos. Ella lo vio apretar los dientes un segundo antes de que sus manos la soltaran y la empujara sobre su espalda. El movimiento la sobresaltó. Unas manos grandes separaban sus muslos abriéndolos. Ella miraba hacia abajo mientras él se movía entre sus piernas y sus rodillas.

— Obstinada mujer humana, — gruñó en voz baja.

Sakura echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras Sasuke fue a su clítoris con la boca sin ninguna advertencia. Sus codos empujaron sus muslos para separarlos mientras sus dedos extendían mas su sexo abriéndolo para su lengua. Dos dedos de su otra mano se deslizaron profundamente en su coño. Sakura gritó mientras casi instantáneamente se corría. El clímax arrasaba brutalmente a través de ella mientras Sasuke chupaba su clítoris, penetrándola salvajemente con sus dos dedos. Ella se vino con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que fue más de una vez.

Soltando su clítoris. Retiró lentamente sus dedos. Sakura se relajó y cerró sus ojos. Ella jadeaba de cansancio. Sasuke se movió a la parte superior de su cuerpo para colocarse encima de ella, cuidando de no aplastarla. Abriendo sus ojos, Sakura se encontró con su intensa mirada.

— Estoy en las mismas condiciones y me duele, — el jadeó y la penetró. —

Sakura gimió mientras la gruesa polla de Sasuke se empujaba hacia su interior. Su coño estaba hinchado resbaladizo y húmedo por lo que facilito la entrada dentro de ella, aun aunque estaba malditamente apretado. Ella sabía que estaba empapada. Solo para entrar en ella de un solo golpe fue suficiente para él. Sintió su polla pulsando profundamente dentro de ella mientras derramaba su semen dentro de ella. Se sacudió con fuerza por la potencia de su liberación, un gruñido escapo de sus labios, mientras ella observaba su rostro mientras él se venía. El sudor corría por su frente mientras sus ojos se abrieron. Se miraron el uno al otro.

Sakura se subió alcanzándolo, sacudiendo su cadena, ahuecando su rostro con ambas manos. Ella sabía que debería darle una bofetada, pero en lugar de eso ella sólo quería tocarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron. No comprendía como el podría hacer eso a cualquiera de ellos, pero creía que él había sufrido la frustración sexual junto con ella. El hombre se vino al instante de sólo penetrarla, al igual que ella se vino tan fácilmente por él.

— Odio castigarte, — le susurró. — Ambos sufrimos. ¿Me entiendes? —

Ella lo entendía. No tenía un maldito sentido para ella, pero entendía que era un sufrimiento mutuo que ellos habían compartido. —¿Por qué hacerlo entonces? —

Él parpadeó. — Soy un Zorn. Tú eres mi prometida. Lo comprenderás con el tiempo. —

Sakura realmente lo dudaba, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Sasuke se movió sobre ella. Un gemido salió de ambos mientras él comenzó lentamente a moverse, follándola de nuevo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la parte trasera de sus muslos, levantando la cadena sobre su cabeza para permitirle que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y simplemente disfrutar de lo que él le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Tuvo que apartar la vista de su intensa mirada. No podía tomarlo cuando él la miraba fijamente, mientras la follaba sin prisa. Fue emocionalmente muy intenso. Su boca fue hacia su garganta, besando la piel de allí, y lamiéndola.

La hizo correrse de nuevo antes de que lentamente se retirara de su cuerpo. Él no la libero de las esposas. En lugar de eso, salió de la cama mientras ella estaba acostada allí agotada. Lo vio caminar desnudo hacia el cajón de nuevo. Sacó otro juego de cadenas. Ella no tenía miedo. Estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse nerviosa por lo que él tenía en mente hacer con ella después. Subió de nuevo en la cama. En silencio ella observo como el sujetaba la cadena a la parte superior de la cama. El sujeto la cadena a una que estaba colgando en su muñeca. Ella se limitó a mirarlo. La había, efectivamente encadenado a la cama.

— No confío en ti y estoy cansado, Sakura . Me entristece tener que hacer esto. — Él la tomó entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se apartaron de ella mientras suspiraba profundamente. — Control, luces apagadas.

El cuarto quedó a oscuras. El gran cuerpo caliente de Sasuke , se envolvió más apretadamente alrededor del suyo, de cucharita. Estaba cómoda. La cadena era lo suficientemente larga para que sus brazos no fueran estirados por encima de su cabeza. Sus manos estaban dobladas en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos cayendo en un agotador sueño.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura caminaba, solo se podía mover a un lado de la cama. La cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para llegar a la puerta exterior o al baño. Ella se preguntaba donde estaba Sasuke . La había despertado dos mañanas consecutivas para permitirle ducharse y usar el baño. Había comido con ella antes de salir para ir a trabajar y tardaba horas. Regresaba con comida, la soltaba para que usara el cuarto de baño y entonces la dejaba de nuevo. Después de dos días estaba cansada de esto.

Había encontrado una nueva forma de torturarla, la evitaba. Dormía completamente vestido en la cama que compartían, pero se negaba a tocarla. Cuando ella se acurrucaba cerca de él podía sentir como se excitaba, pero él se daba la vuelta alejándose y gruñéndole. Esto también la estaba volviéndola loca además de que el apenas hablaba con ella.

La puerta se abrió mientras Sasuke entraba luciendo cansado. Él la miró por un segundo antes mirar hacia otro lado. En su mano sostenía una bandeja de carnes, frutas de extraño aspecto y una taza de algo oscuro para su cena. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño después de poner la comida en el borde de la cama.

Se sentó en la cama examinando la comida. Sasuke siempre dejaba la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta para que así ella pudiera verlo quitándose su uniforme, desnudándose de espaldas a ella. Él realmente tenía un buen trasero. Su espalda era ancha y sus brazos eran musculosos. El cabello negro y sedoso caía hasta su cintura, precisamente para provocar la curva de su trasero. Tenía un abundante cabello que se caía en ondas por su tonificada y bronceada espalda. El se metió en la ducha.

Eso también era una tortura. Ella podía ver sus manos mientras tocaba su cuerpo. Sus grandes manos frotaban el pecho, mientras él se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Él estaba haciendo gala de otra gran erección. Ella apretó los dientes, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar después puesto que ya había hecho esto cada vez que entraba por la puerta. El dejo que su mano recorriera su cuerpo hacia abajo, su cabeza estaba aun hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados bajo el agua que caía, haciendo su cuerpo resbaladizo, mientras se apoderaba de su verga. Él

bombeaba su eje, cerrado en un puño, mientras ella lo observaba.

Ella se llevó la mano hacia abajo a la V de sus muslos, pero se detuvo por el grueso pantalón de cuero que tenía puesto, abrochado con una fina cadena cerrada con llave. Era el equivalente de un cinturón de castidad teniendo en cuenta que su mano no se acomodaba entre la cintura y su vientre dado que los había ajustado fuertemente. El material era demasiado grueso para que ella pudiera sentir su dedo frotar su clítoris a través de ellos. Se estaba excitando mientras lo veía como se masturbaba. Todo sobre el maldito hombre la excitaba, pero minutos más tarde lo vio venirse, escucharlo gruñir mientras disparaba su liberación en la ducha, fue lo peor.

Bajando su cabeza, se alejó de ella para dejar que el agua lavara la evidencia de su cuerpo. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia arriba para que el agua dejara de caer. Metiendo los brazos para encender el aire caliente que lo secaría, lentamente se giro, levantando sus brazos para asegurarse de que lo secara todo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró con su mirada resentida. Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de caminar hacia ella totalmente desnudo, para buscar más ropa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hizo una pausa, volviendo su cabeza, y la miro fijamente. — Sí.

— ¿Por lo menos podrías quitarme este maldito pantalón? Estoy caliente y los apretaste demasiado.

Sus gruesos labios se estremecieron con diversión. — No puedes darte placer.

Apretando sus dientes, ella lo miró. — Te odio. Eres tan endemoniadamente cruel.

—¿Crees que he sido cruel contigo? ¿Has aceptado ser mi prometida? ¿Estas de acuerdo en ir a Zorn conmigo? No. No lo estas. Las pocas veces que te lo he pedido, me has exigido que te regrese a la Tierra. Ya no estamos en órbita, Sakura , hemos dejado tu planeta muy atrás. Mis guerreros Zorn han encontrado a sus hembras y estamos en camino de regreso a Zorn así que puedes dejar de resistirte y aceptarme. Ambos podríamos ser felices. — Su mirada vagó por su cuerpo, una mirada hambrienta quemándola. — ¿No te gustaría estar desnuda en la cama conmigo? Te tocaría de tantas maneras mientras me hundo en tu cálida suavidad y una y otra vez. Los dos estamos sufriendo porque estas siendo obstinada.

— Tú no estás sufriendo. Estuviste tanto en esa ducha que la piel debe estar muy lastimada.

— No obtengo un verdadero placer al auto complacerme. Soy un Zorn. No es sólo una cuestión de tener un vigoroso deseo sexual. Mis bolas se hincharían y me enfermaría si no me desahogara frecuentemente. El placer es tu cuerpo, hermosa. Si dejaras de ser tan obstinada y aceptaras todo lo que te ofrezco, ambos seriamos felices.

La derrota hizo que cayeran sus hombros. — ¿Realmente ya no estamos sobre la órbita de la tierra?

— Ya te lo había dicho. No mentí. Estamos viajando hacia Zorn. Todos mis guerreros regresan al planeta después de encontrar a las mujeres que se comprometieron con ellos.

— ¿Tan rápido? Pensé que les tomarían semanas por lo menos.

Él estaba excitado de nuevo cuando se acerco a ella. Odiaba percatarse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo y había unas pulgadas de dura carne que la señalaban por debajo del nivel de su cintura. Él volvió su mirada hacia abajo viéndola.

— No querrás saber lo que pasaría si no me aceptas para el momento en que lleguemos a Zorn.

— OH, dímelo directamente. Estoy segura de que es algo horrible. ¿Qué me pasaría?

Él frunció el ceño. — Serás ofrecida a otros hombres hasta que encuentres uno que aceptes o podrías ser tomada por uno si no encuentras uno rápidamente. El tal vez no te ofrecería compromiso. Podría hacer que fueras un ayudante de casa.

— ¿Al igual que una sirvienta? ¿Limpiaría su casa? —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Y calentarías su cama. Tú y sus otras ayudantes de casa quienes dormirían en su cama si él no está comprometido. Si él está comprometido entonces dormirías en su cama cuando su prometida lo permitiera o sólo cuando él te este copulando. Si no, serias afortunada de terminar en una casa donde tuvieras tu propia habitación. Si terminaras en un hogar pobre podrías dormir en el suelo del dormitorio con el hombre y su prometida. Él podría y ofrecería tu cuerpo a sus invitados quienes vendrían a quedarse en su casa o él podría cansarse de ti y cambiarte por una nueva ayudante de casa. En realidad en los hogares pobres todos los varones menores comparten una mujer. Los padres no pueden pagar a más de una ayudante de casa para sus hijos.

Ella jadeo hacia él. — Eso... es horrible. ¿Así es como ustedes tratan a sus mujeres?

Sasuke le gruño para interrumpirla. — Somos una raza dominantemente masculina. Las mujeres son más débiles físicamente y más pequeñas que nuestros hombres. No pueden protegerse a sí mismas en la batalla contra un hombre. Ya sabes que tan sexual es un guerrero Zorn y aun no conoces nuestra historia. Una vez casi fue destruida toda nuestra raza, porque nuestros hombres estaban gobernados por sus instintos sexuales. Las mujeres fueron... — Él se veía incómodo. — Lastimadas y asesinadas hasta que su número disminuyó radicalmente hasta que estuvieron en peligro de extinción. Es entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta que necesitábamos un sistema de protección para las mujeres. Una ayudante de casa está protegida por el macho en la casa en la que vive. Él la alimenta, la viste y la mantiene segura de nuestros hombres más salvajes, porque una mujer sin protección no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Gran parte de Zorn es civilizada, pero algunas no lo están, Sakura . No se les dan mujeres, ya que abusan de ellas hasta matarlas. Cualquier hombre que es encontrado abusando o matando a una mujer es despojado de su derecho a jamás tener una bajo su techo. Un hombre tiene que demostrar su derecho a tener mujeres y debe tener una casa segura donde vivan.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura lo miró fijamente. — Esas mujeres son personas. ¿No pueden decidir sus vidas? —

El titubeo. — La mayoría son criadas por su familia y su familia permite que la mujer escoja que hombre desea que la proteja si es digno de cuidar de ella. Algunos de ellas terminan como empleadas domésticos en buenas casas.

La mayoría de los hombres le pedirá permiso a la ayudante de casa de la mujer o su preferencia si desea tener una nueva. Muchas mujeres eligen a los hombres a las que fueron dadas, pero la mayoría de las empleadas domésticas permanecen en la misma casa durante toda su vida con el mismo hombre.

¿Qué pasa con la mayoría de quienes no lo aceptan?

Sus ojos se estrecharon. — Si son obstinadas, o no pueden tener hijos después de estar prometidas, por lo general no son deseadas así que tienen menos opciones. La mayoría de los hombres no las toleran por mucho tiempo y las mandan con alguien más para que sea su problema.

— Pensé que este compromiso era solidó, uh... permanente.

— Sólo hay unas cuantas maneras de deshacer el compromiso una vez unido. Que una mujer sea estéril, que tenga sexo con otro hombre, que el abuse de ella o ella trate de asesinar a su prometido. Los hombres comparten a sus a ayudantes de casa a veces con otros hombres, pero nunca a su prometida.

—¿Cuál es su definición de abuso? —

— Nosotros no golpeamos a nuestras mujeres y las protegemos de ser lastimadas. El no alimentarlas o no tenerlas en una vivienda digna para una mujer es un abuso.

Sakura le frunció el ceño.

Sasuke suspiró. — Acéptame, Sakura , y siempre te protegeré. Te aleje de tu mundo así que aun si eres estéril, aun a pesar de que querías verme muerto y probablemente aún lo quieras, te juro por mi honor que permaneceré comprometido a ti, — entrecerró sus ojos. — Aun si permites que otro hombre te toque permanecerás conmigo, — el gruño. — Lo matare y haré que veas como muere. Si piensas que estos últimos días he sido cruel, entonces aprenderás un nuevo nivel de crueldad si permites que otro hombre te toque. ¿Soy claro? —

— Pensé que habías dicho que no se les permitía golpear a una mujer. —

— Nunca te golpearía. No tendría que hacerlo. —

Ella tragó saliva al ver la mirada fría en sus ojos. — No sé lo que es un prometido. No sé nada sobre tu mundo y ni siquiera te conozco bien. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar algo de lo que no sé nada al respecto? ¡Esto es tan injusto!

— Sé que esto no es justo. — Sus ojos se suavizaron con su tono de voz.

— Tenemos cuatro días y medio para prepararte para tu nueva vida. Te diré todo. Acéptame, Sakura . —

Ella lo miró a los ojos. — Dame unos días para decidir. ¿No podemos solo ver cómo las cosas funcionan entre nosotros? ¿No puedes dejar de presionarme y sólo dejarme conocerte? Me estas pidiendo una vida contigo hasta la muerte. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que esté de acuerdo.

No se veía feliz, pero asintió con la cabeza. — No trates de matarme, Sakura . Esto nunca podría llevarte de regreso a la Tierra y podrías ser considerada irremediablemente obstinada. Nunca querrías esa etiqueta en Zorn. Las hembras verdaderamente desesperadas al final terminan en Med casas.

— ¿Med casa? —

— No querrás saberlo—

— Yo pregunte—

Él suspiró fuertemente. — Te dije que si los hombres Zorn no liberan a menudo de sus cuerpos sus semillas se enferman, cuando lo hacen, son llevados a Med casas, donde las mujeres son retenidas sólo para ese propósito. Nadie quería la responsabilidad de las mujeres que terminan ahí. Están estrechamente reguladas por los guardias que ningún hombre puede abusar de la mujer, pero ella se ve obligada a aceptar cualquier hombre que necesite liberarse para curarlo.

La sorpresa atravesó a Sakura . — ¿Quieres decir qué?... —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Con ustedes seres humanos no lo considerarían abuso permitir que más de unos cuantos hombres utilicen tu cuerpo. Es bien sabido en Zorn que las hembras humanas son muy diferentes así que puedes enviarles media docena de hombres por día. No podrías rechazarlos aunque ellos tuvieran que atarte para que aceptaras a esos varones.

— ¿De qué tipo de retorcido mundo vienes? —

— ¿Es la Tierra perfecta? Hice una investigación en tu planeta. Tienen tantas señales provenientes del planeta que fue fácil escuchar eso a lo ustedes llaman noticiero. Mi mundo no está en guerra consigo mismo y no tenemos muertes en masa por las peleas de uno contra otro. El abuso doméstico es raro y es tratado con dureza en Zorn. No es así en la Tierra.

Ella tenía que darle la razón en eso. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —¿Puedes darme unos días para decidirlo? —

Llegó hasta ella asintiendo con la cabeza. — Ponte de pie. Te soltare. —

Ella estaba de pie casi al instante. El fue por las llaves de las esposas. Le soltó las muñecas de las esposas y después la cadena alrededor de su pantalón. El los desataba mientras caía de rodillas de nuevo ante ella. El levanto la vista mientras tiraba del pantalón por sus piernas. La mirada de sus ojos hizo que se humedeciera y calentara al instante. Ardía por que Sasuke tocara su cuerpo.

— Acuéstate en la cama y ábrete completamente para mi, hermosa. —

Casi le arrancó la camisa ella misma, aun mientras salía del pantalón empujando hacia abajo de sus piernas. Estaba subiéndose a la cama antes de que ella dejara la discusión. Sabía que tenía que decirle que se fuera al infierno, que debería de sentir un poco avergonzada, mientras se tendía de espaldas para separar sus piernas abriéndolas para mostrarle su coño. Se prometió así misma que ya ajustaría cuentas con él de alguna manera más tarde, pero ahora mismo ella estaba tan excitada como el infierno y adolorida, y él le debía un buen momento por los dos últimos días de frustración sexual que le había dado.

La mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en la suya mientras subía a la cama después de ella. —¿Me necesitas dentro de ti, o necesitas mi boca? ¿Qué es lo que más necesitas? —

— Ambos, — ella susurró.

El gruñó, sus manos se aferraron a sus muslos mientras bajaba su cabeza. Ella gimió, arañando la cama mientras su boca encontraba su clítoris. El no dudo. Sus labios rodearon la hinchada y palpitante carne, chupándola suavemente dentro de su boca, mientras su lengua se deslizaba de atrás y hacia adelante en su sensible protuberancia con la suficiente presión para hacerla enloquecer.

— ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Sasuke ! —

Otro rugido retumbó por su boca, vibrando contra su clítoris mientras su lengua se movía rápidamente. El chupó, moviendo su boca de una manera que tiraba de su clítoris. Dos dedos se empujaron dentro de su coño y después los doblo, encontrando el punto exacto para frotar en la parte trasera de su clítoris.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito. Un grito salió de sus labios mientras el clímax la golpeaba, y el placer casi la desgarraba.

Él no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, sólo la libero de su boca y sus dedos, para sujetar uno de sus muslos mientras se deslizaba subiendo por su cuerpo. Levantándola, empujo su rodilla que fue atrapada entre su pecho y su codo, mientras que la bajaba de su parte superior. No necesito guiar a su dura polla dentro de ella. Estaba lo suficientemente dura para empujarse dentro a su cuerpo.

Sakura se agarró de sus hombros, yendo contra sus caderas, cuando Sasuke se empujó hasta el fondo dentro de ella hasta que sus bolas estuvieron contra su ano. Él comenzó a moverse con empujes profundos y fuertes. El ajustó su cadera de un modo que el ángulo de su polla frotara su punto G con cada movimiento que entraba y salía de ella.

La frustración hizo que Sakura casi gritara cuando abruptamente Sasuke se retiró completamente de ella. Levantó su mirada mientras ella lo veía con desgarradora sorpresa.

— Date la vuelta. Quiero montarte y follarte fuertemente—

Ansiosamente ella se dio la vuelta, levantando su culo hacia él, doblo sus codos para apoyarse contra la cama. Sin previo aviso Sasuke se condujo dentro de ella desde atrás. Sus manos se cerraron sobre su cadera, envolviéndose alrededor de la curva de ellos, sosteniéndola e inmovilizándola mientras la embestía una y otra más. Gemidos salían de los labios de Sakura con cada golpe de sus caderas contra su culo mientras conducía profundamente dentro de ella. El placer y el dolor se volvieron difusos. Una de sus manos soltó su cadera para meterse entre sus muslos hacia la parte de adelante para que así sus gruesos dedos se apoyaran contra su clítoris, aplicando presión, contra la palma de su mano la parte inferior del estómago y la curva de su montículo, mientras sus caderas aumentaban el ritmo.

Sakura se perdió con la presión adicional contra su clítoris. Su coño llego al delirio, sujetando fuertemente hacia abajo a Sasuke , sus paredes vaginales lo apretaron como un puño, mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba. Gritando su placer, ella se vino. Sasuke rugió, corcoveándose fuertemente contra su culo, lanzando su semilla dentro de ella. Colapsando yacieron hacia un lado entrelazados.

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura abrió sus ojos. Sasuke la estaba mirando, observándola en silencio. No podía leer la emoción en su rostro, pero no parecía enojado. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando. El tipo consiguió que se viniera cada maldita vez. Estaba sorprendida. Fue notable con esa boca. Su polla estaba perfectamente creada para golpear cada lugar correcto dentro de su cuerpo para hacerla venir.

No le molestaba que fuera tan sexy como el infierno. Un completo atractivo visual al máximo. Esos ojos suyos eran la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Ella podía mirarlos para siempre. Aun su voz la excitaba de una manera cuando estaba huraño o mientras le gruñía en su frecuencia.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —

Su lengua se deslizo en sus labios. — En que eres hermosa y eres mía. No voy a rendirme, Sakura . No puedo. Tú eres una parte de mí y no quiero dejar tu cuerpo, porque quiero seguir siendo parte de ti. —

Ella tragó saliva. En cuanto a lo que el tipo pensaba después del sexo, esos eran algunos pensamientos muy intensos. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan sexy, deseada, o aun más necesitada como Sakura lo hacía. Su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —

— Sólo estoy pensando en cómo me haces sentir. —

Una sonrisa se le escapó. Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión. — Por tus gritos de placer estas muy apasionada por mí. —

Ella se echó a reír mientras le daba un manotazo en el pecho con su mano.

— Crees que es divertido, ¿verdad? —

— Sí. — Él rodó sobre su espalda.

Sonriendo, ella se sentó, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para suavemente acariciarlo con sus uña bajando hasta sus pezones. Ella vaciló antes de que los pellizcara suavemente entre sus pulgares y sus dedos. Su cuerpo se sacudió, sus ojos azules ardían con pasión. Jugó con los endurecidos capullos mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre de él, girando su cadera, y frotándose contra su dura longitud que al segundo se estaba engrosando. Ella estaba lo suficientemente mojada y la excitación de él era suficiente como para que ella fuera capaz de retroceder a la posición correcta para que él entrara en su coño. Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron, su sonrisa desaparecía mientras él

gemía en voz baja.

— No te ríes ahora, ¿no es cierto bebé? — Ella rodó sus caderas sobre él en círculos, moviéndolo dentro de ella.

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de golpe. — ¿Quieres jugar?—

— Sí. —

— ¿Quieres hacerme gritar? —

Ella sonrió. — Tú siempre gritas. Ruges, por el amor de Cristo, cuando te vienes duro. —

Sus manos se apoderaron de su cadera, levantando su cuerpo quitándolo, haciendo que ella lo soltara. Él sonrió.

— Ya regreso. —

Ella se sentó frunciendo el ceño, mientras lo veía casi correr dentro del cuarto de baño. El se giro hacia la ducha dejando que el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo. Ella lo vio así mismo ahuecándose, limpiándose bien la zona de su ingle después hizo un movimiento para parar el agua. Ni siquiera le tomo un segundo secarse mientras caminaba rápidamente dando grandes pasos hacia la habitación para casi saltar sobre la cama. Él rodó sobre su espalda sonriéndole.

— Juega conmigo. Tócame. — Él la miró. — ¿Vas a lamerme? —

Sus ojos recorrieron sobre su húmedo y desnudo cuerpo. Él estaba duro como una roca otra vez. Era asombroso y algo atemorizante ya que el tipo rara vez era gracioso. Ella se movió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cadera así que su culo descansaba en su parte inferior de su estómago, dejando a la deriva la atención sobre cada pulgada de él desde su estómago hacia arriba. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Lamiéndose sus labios, se inclinó hacia adelante, decidida a comenzar por su cuello. Ella recorrió con su lengua desde la oreja hasta su hombro, pellizcándolo ahí con sus dientes, disfrutando de las gotas de agua y el sabor de su piel. Sasuke gruñó mientras sus manos se apoderaban de su cadera. Se apoyó levantándose para sonreírle.

— Manos arriba y no me toques. —

Sus brillantes ojos azules se entrecerraron. No se veía feliz, pero él siguió las instrucciones. Él aflojo el agarre de sus grandes manos calientes para levantar ambos brazos, doblándolos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza como una almohada. Con esto, realmente hizo gala de sus musculosos brazos. Sonriendo, Sakura bajo por su pecho. Fue hacia un pezón, chupándolo, mientras usaba sus uñas para jugar ligeramente con el otro hasta que ambas puntas se endurecieron. Un gemido se escucho del hombre debajo de ella, su cuerpo se tensó mientras sus caderas se arquearon elevándose unos cuantos centímetros de la cama, levantándolos a ambos.

— abajo, bebé, — se rió, soltando su pezón. — Quédate quieto. —

— Paciencia es algo que no tengo mucho. Tú me excitas demasiado. Tal vez en unos cuantos años podrás jugar más con mi cuerpo sin que sienta que me voy a morir si no estoy dentro de ti. —

¿Años? La sorpresa la golpeó al pensar en años de tener este tipo de vida sexual por delante con Sasuke . ¿Era el de verdad? Se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo, teniendo que levantarse por encima de su dura erección era como una piedra, sentándose en la parte superior del los muslos, para permitir que su boca dejara un camino de besos sobre sus costillas. Ella lo lamía en algunos lugares como la hendidura entre los músculos de su abdomen. Dejó que sus dientes mordieran el hueso de su cadera. En el momento en que llegó a su gruesa polla y palpitante polla el estaba gruñendo continuamente y su cuerpo se tenso lo suficiente como para parecerse a una sexy estatua. Sus piernas se movieron un poco separándose, pero no se movió lo suficiente para quitarla de estar sentada sobre él.

— Por favor, — gruñó. Su voz era áspera y profunda.

Ella lo había provocado lo suficiente. Una de sus manos se apoderó de la base de su pene, mientras que con su otra mano le frotaba los muslos. Ella se levantó.

— Extiende tus muslos abriéndolos completamente para que así pueda estar entre ellos.

Inmediatamente se movió obedeciéndola. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ella podía acostumbrarse a darle órdenes. Ella contemplo su hermoso rostro, se dio cuenta de que los tenia cerrados, la apariencia de pasión torturada, presionaba fuertemente su boca y sus afilados dientes superiores se enganchaban en su labio inferior, notablemente uniéndolos. Ella se movió entre sus muslos lentamente, colocándose para sentarse en sus piernas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Su otra mano ahuecaba sus pesadas bolas con cuidado, explorándolas acariciándolas de la parte inferior de ellas con la punta de sus dedos.

— ¿Cariño? —

Sasuke abrió sus ojos para mirarla. — ¿Sí? — El casi jadeaba.

— No te muevas. No me ahogues, ¿de acuerdo? Estás muy grande. Me gusta respirar. —

La confusión ilumino su rostro. — Yo nunca te ahogaría. —

— Bien es suficiente. No mueva la cadera o lo harás. —

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su polla. Sabía que no había forma de que ella pudiera introducirlo completamente. Ella estaba contenta que él estuviera de acuerdo en quedarse quieto. Si él se levantaba hacia su boca mientras estuviera envuelto alrededor de él, entonces él definitivamente le cortaría el aire. Se humedeció de nuevo los labios, humedeciendo su boca, antes de abrirla completamente.

Ella lamió su gran punta redonda por primera vez y enrosco su lengua alrededor de su esponjosa cabeza. Su sabor fue una sorpresa. El líquido pre-seminal estaba goteando de la pequeña ranura. Para asegurarse, lo recorrió con su lengua de nuevo para probar más, dejando un rastro con su lengua en la hendidura. Un gruñido salió de Sasuke . Él sabía realmente muy dulce, como algún tipo de caliente azúcar derretida. Estaba delicioso, y más el liquido pre-eyaculatorio que salía de su pene que era atrapado por su lengua. Ella gimió, tomándolo más dentro de su boca. Era un sabor al que ella podía hacerse adicta. Tenía la sensación de que se acababa de convertir en su postre favorito cuando tuviera el antojo de algo dulce.

La circunferencia de su pene apenas cabía en su boca. Una vez que paso la gruesa cabeza, su eje ligeramente adelgazo, pero no por mucho, antes de que se pusiera gruesa de nuevo. Escucho a Sasuke jadear. Su cuerpo se movía, pero él no se empujaba dentro de su boca. Se retorcía debajo de ella mientras gruñía en voz baja escuchándose más como un animal que un hombre. Escucho su respiración aumentando a un ruidoso jadeo hasta que su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para respirar mientras ella lo chupaba y lo lamía. Ella lo tomo más profundamente antes de que pudiera levantarse, girar la cabeza, y entonces tomarlo profundamente de nuevo en un nuevo ángulo.

— Sakura , — el gruñó.

Fue el único aviso que recibió antes de su pene se hinchara ligeramente. Se vino duro en su garganta. La dulzura lleno su boca. Ella gimió de sorpresa y deleite de probarlo, tragando todo lo que tenía que darle hasta que ella estaba chupándolo y lamiéndolo, limpiándolo con su lengua.

Sakura había pensado que su líquido pre-eyaculatorio era dulce, pero él sabía aún mejor cuando se vino. Lo ordeño con su boca hasta que llegó a la cabeza de su eje, tomando cada gota que allí se escondía. Fácilmente lo sacó de su boca completamente, ella recorrió la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios. Ahora sabía a lo que él le recordaba. Al sabor de la miel y el azúcar morena derretidos juntos. Esto la sorprendió. Levantándose lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, ella lo miró fijamente.

La cabeza de Sasuke estaba echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Aun respiraba con dificultad, jadeando. Tenía la boca abierta. Lo que la sorprendió fue que una de sus manos tenía agarrada la sabana de la cama a la altura de su cadera. Había desgarrado la sabana con el puño de su mano. Su otra mano estaba sobre su pecho. El ver su sangre la hizo jadear.

Subió hasta él para tomar su mano ensangrentada. Ella la acunó preguntándose qué le había pasado. Sus ojos fueron hacia su cara. Ahí fue cuando entonces vio la sangre en su labio inferior y su mentón. Sus ojos volvieron a la mano que sostenía. Vio los pequeños orificios que causaban el sangrado en la palma y el dorso de su mano. Eran las marcas de la mordida de sus dientes.

— ¿Por qué te mordiste? —

Sus sexys ojos se abrieron. El asombro y la satisfacción literalmente, resplandecían desde sus profundidades mientras su boca completamente se curvaba en una sonrisa. —Me dijiste que no me moviera. Lo deseaba tanto que me mordí para quedarme quieto. Sabía que con tus dientes alrededor de mi y que te sorprendiera con mi rugido de placer no sería una cosa inteligente que hacer. Señor de las Lunas. Eso fue... — Él se rió entre dientes. — Menos mal que eres mi prometida. Definitivamente lo serias ahora, si no es que antes. — Su mano sana froto su estómago en una caricia. Sus ojos siguieron su mano. Sus ojos se llenaron de admiración levantándolos para mirar fijamente los suyos.

— Tomaste mi semilla por tu garganta. Tengo un profundo respeto por ti, hermosa. Me honras más que ninguna mujer alguna vez lo haya hecho. —

Ella parpadeó. — Huh. — Dejó que sus palabras se hundieran mientras la confusión la golpeaba. — De acuerdo.

Una sonrisa dividió ampliamente sus labios, una mirada de éxtasis en su rostro. — Las mujeres Zorn no se tragan la semilla. Realmente te debo de gustar para que quieras tomar tanto de mí mientras puedas. Acéptame como tu prometido. Te haré feliz, hermosa.

Sakura tuvo que cerrar de golpe su boca. Que se había abierto. —¿Sus mujeres no se lo tragan? —

Él no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Él negó con su cabeza. — Se lamen las hais, pero se retiran cuando derramamos la semilla. Me llevaste dentro de tu boca y tomaste mi semilla en tu vientre. — Su mano le acariciaba su estómago otra vez. — Señor de las Lunas, eso se sintió tan bien. —

— Wow. Por un mundo con hombres tan altamente sexuales ustedes chicos no hacen mucho—.

Él se mantuvo sonriente. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— ¿Ustedes no tienen sexo anal y ahora me estás diciendo que sus mujeres no dan mamadas? —

— Ellas lamen y se corren. —

Él se rió entre dientes. — No se llama lamer y correrse. Eso se llama tonguing. ¿Supongo que lo que acabas de hacerme se llama una mamada? ¿Si no me has soplado porque lo llaman así? —

Ella se rió. — Demonios si lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque hace explotar la mente del tipo?—

Se rió mientras él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. — Mi mente exploto. Sé de lo que estás hablando. Ahora creo saber lo que debes sentir cuando estoy lamiendo tu clítoris. Te haré eso muchas veces más. Me preocupaba la primera vez que te toque y que pudiera estar haciéndolo mal. Sin embargo soy un aprendiz que aprende rápido y esperaba que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo esperaba que lo hicieras.

— Retrocede, — Sakura miro hacia él con confusión y sorpresa. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que estabas preocupado de hacerlo mal y tenías que aprender rápido? —

Se rió entre dientes. — Son ligeramente diferentes a las mujeres Zorn. Su unis es más profundo y no puedo usar la lengua. Tu unis, clítoris, es muy accesible. Mi hermano me habló de los seres humanos y qué hacer con uno ya que aprendió de su prometida. Lo que él no me dijo es el buen sabor y la forma en que me excitarías con la lengua y escucharte como respondes a mi tacto. ¿Lo hago bien? Pareces disfrutar lo que te hago con mi boca. —

Ella se quedó atónita. — Realmente aprendes malditamente rápido. —

Él inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, mirándola. La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció mientras estrechaba su mirada. — ¿Qué es esa mirada en tus ojos? Dime lo que estás pensando. —

Ella lentamente sonrió. — Solo estaba pensando que es un tanto cómico que un tipo quien nunca ha tocado a una mujer humana y quien nunca había usado la lengua es uno de los mejores amantes que he tenido. — Ella acarició su pecho. — Algunos chicos de la Tierra deberían de tomar lecciones de tus hombres Zorn. Muchos de ellos no pueden encontrar un clítoris con un mapa dibujado para ellos y no tienen idea de qué hacer con uno cuando lo encuentran.

Él se rió entre dientes. — Tal vez deberíamos enviar mujeres Zorn a sus hombres. —

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Espero que lo disfruten!**

******Rachel: Me encantó tu review! Y no te preocupes, en este capi ella se lo aclara, pero ocurre otro inconveniente :D. Pero al menos las cosas le alijeran un poco entre sasuke y sakura. Cuidate y besos!**

******Mayu1051: jejeje. Te comprendo inmensamente. Si celular es un Samsung y no le puedo ni rosar la pantalla xD Y no, ayer no tuve internet, pero ahora si la arreglaron definitivo :D Espero que te guste este capi. Nos leemos y cuidate! (ya te dare mi receta para hacer muchas cosas a la vez xD)**

******Byasaku1245: Aaawww, me alegro que me entiendas :D. Y no, no te preocupes, ya una vez me eliminaron una y casi me paso un día llorando T.T Pero en fin, espero que te guste este capi. Salu2 y cuidate!**

******Kurosaki Yu: Pues aqui tienes la conti que me pediste. Y si, yo tambien odio ese machismo, pero bueno. Aqui te dejo otro capi. Cuidate!**

******Alexavenuz: Si. A mi tambien me cae super bien saku. Pero van a haber unos... LIJEROS problemitas jijiji. Pero bueno, espero que te guste el capi. Besos!**

******Lady Alraune: Jeje. Creo que todas queremos un guerrero Zorn para nosotras *0* Y como me pediste, aqui te dejo la actualización. Cuidate!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura miraba directamente a los ojos a Sasuke durante la cena del día siguiente. Estaban sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro, con sus bandejas entre ellos. El acababa de llegar de su turno de trabajo. Estaba nerviosa, porque había tenido todo el día para pensar mientras él no estaba. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué estás pensando? Te ves muy rígida. —

— Tengo preguntas. —

— Me habían advertido que los seres humanos son muy curiosos. Procede con tus preguntas.

Ella sonrió. Parecía listo a pelear con ella a juzgar por su expresión sombría y la tensión en sus hombros. — Relájate. Esto no va a ser doloroso.

— No sé nada de eso. Mi hermano me advirtió que su prometida se enfada con él por razones que el a veces no puede entender cuando responde a sus preguntas.

— Eso se oye fatal. Oh. ¿Sabes porque pelean? Tal vez podamos comenzar por allí. Quiero saber lo bueno y lo malo de estar prometido.

Dudó. — Ella se rehúsa a andar alrededor de su casa desnuda. —

Sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Desnuda? —

— No se siente cómoda estando desnuda en su casa, pero esa es la costumbre Zorn. Nuestras mujeres sólo cubren sus cuerpos cuando tienen compañía o salen de la casa. El clima lo permite, también. —

—¿Y quieres que este desnuda cuando estemos en casa juntos? —

Él se echó a reír. — ¿Qué te parece? —

Ella sonrió. — Yo podría andar desnuda. — Le guiñó un ojo, — lo que supondría un ahorro al desnudarnos.

Él le sonrió ampliamente. — Sabía que eras perfecta para mí. —

— Está bien. Estamos llegando a algo. ¿Sobre qué más pelean? —

Su sonrisa rápidamente murió. — No le gusta que no pueda salir a la calle sin guardias y sin su protección. Tú tendrás que permanecer en nuestra casa, donde es seguro. Las mujeres humanas son muy deseadas en Zorn. Ya te había dicho como son nuestros hombres. Cuatro asaltantes fueron tras la prometida de mi hermano a su casa y la habrían matado después de obligarla a tomarlos dentro de su cuerpo. Tú estarás en nuestro hogar, pero tengo una hermosa casa con un gran patio y una hermosa vista donde estarás a salvo. Te sacare a menudo así que no te sentirás sola o aburrida.

Sakura digería eso. — Está bien. Puedo ver el peligro y me doy cuenta de que no sería seguro para mí como un ser humano caminar sola por ahí. Puedo vivir con todo eso con tal de que no tenga que estar todo el tiempo sentada mirando a las paredes. No quiero ir a una casa de locos.

— ¿Sin discusión? —

— No vayas tan lejos. ¿Qué otras peleas tienen?

El dudo. — Se molesto mucho cuando mi padre le envió una mujer a mi hermano.

Eso hizo que ella frunciera el ceño. —¿Por qué tu padre le envió una mujer a tu hermano?

— En Primer lugar mi padre no estaba feliz de que mi hermano se comprometiera con un humano así que le envió una mujer Zorn muy atractiva quienes muchos hombres deseaban. Él pensaba que tal vez ella podría seducir a mi hermano de su prometida mujer humana, pero no se dejo seducir.

—¿Tu padre va intentar esa mierda con nosotros? —

Él negó con la cabeza. — No. Él aprendió su lección. No va a enviar mujeres a nuestra casa para intentar que me comprometa con una mujer Zorn en lugar de ti, — el vaciló. — Hay algo que necesito explicarte. —

— De acuerdo. — Ella lo estudió.

Sasuke vaciló. — No tenía la intención de comprometerme con un ser humano. Cuando me fui, no hice ningún arreglo para llevarte a casa. Yo... —

Un fuerte sonido de explosión atravesó la habitación. Sakura jadeo, levantando sus manos hacia sus oídos, para silenciar algunos de los fuertes ruidos dolorosos. Sasuke casi brinco de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta.

— Quédate, —le rugió.

Ya se había ido. Los sonidos retumbaban a través de la habitación una y otra vez, lastimando los oídos de Sakura a pesar de que estaban amortiguados por sus manos. Para lo que fuera esa alarma, sabía que no le había gustado la expresión de Sasuke mientras había saltado de la cama corriendo de la habitación. Él estaba sin camisa. Sus ojos fueron hacia sus botas en el suelo. Iba descalzo también. Agarro una almohada, empujando su cabeza debajo de ella para mitigar el sonido de las fuertes explosiones.

De repente todo se volvió silencioso. Sakura se quito la almohada de su cabeza y se sentó en la cama, mordiéndose su labio, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. Obviamente, tenía que ser algo malo y urgente para que Sasuke saliera de esa forma. Le había dicho que se quedara, como si tuviera la opción de salir de su habitación. Se sentó en el centro de la cama abrazando la almohada contra su pecho, no sabiendo y preguntándose que estaba mal. Odiaba no tener ninguna pista.

El terror golpeó Sakura cuando escucho el sonido de una explosión silenciosa, mientras el cuarto entero se sacudía como si fuera golpeada con un terremoto. Se sentó allí por segundo en estado de shock antes de bajar de la cama y gatear por el suelo que vibraba con fuerza. Esto no lo había hecho antes. Se acercó a la puerta para ahí levantarse y quedarse mirándola. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Todo lo que pudo hacer fue jadear mientras sentía que sus pies dejaban el suelo. El fuerte sonido de la alarma se escucho de nuevo rápidamente. Sus dedos arañaron la pared pero no pudo encontrar de donde agarrarse en la suave textura. Su cuerpo se sentía raro, mientras frenéticamente trataba de encontrar algo con que agarrarse se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban flotando en la habitación, incluyéndola.

El Horror la golpeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La gravedad en la nave se había ido. Sus manos arañaron la pared otra vez, pero no pudo encontrar a que agarrarse. Estaba desconcertada por la sensación. Se empujó contra la pared, pero entonces gritó cuando comenzó a girar en el aire mientras se apartaba de esta. Ella fue cabeza abajo y el mundo se volvió loco mientras giraba sobre si misma todo el trayecto en el aire. Gemía mientras comenzaba a girar otra vez, rodando, agarrando las sabanas se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la cama. Su mano torpemente agarro la tela así que disminuyo su movimiento. La sabana comenzó a moverse, tirándola del colchón lentamente.

Agarro otro puñado para tirar con fuerza desesperadamente. Lentamente se fue hacia delante de la cama a la deriva. Ahora caía estaba llorando. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita gravedad? ¿Realmente lo que había escuchado había sido una explosión? ¿La nave se había estrellado? ¿El motor había explotado? Estaban en el espacio. Todos esos pensamientos pasaron a través de su cabeza en rápida sucesión.

Se agarró de la cabecera de la cama, cuando casi lentamente estuvo a punto de volar hacia la pared. Mientras sus dedos se agarraban, ella suspiro de alivio. La cama tenía que estar de alguna manera atornillada, ya que todavía estaba firmemente sujeta al suelo. Los colchones se quedaron donde estaba así que igualmente tenían que estar sujetos. Se agarró de la cabecera con ambas manos y logró el control de su cuerpo, así que tenía su trasero en el colchón con su cuerpo acurrucado contra la cabecera.

La alarma se quedo en silencio. No se atrevió a soltar su agarre de la cabecera para limpiarse las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. La parte extraña fue que vio alguna de sus lágrimas frente a ella. No se habían deslizado por sus mejillas. Estaban flotando alejándose de ella.

— Oh Dios, — murmuró, preguntándose si estaba maldiciendo o iniciando una oración. Lo único que sabía era que estaba asustada y que Sasuke estaba allá afuera. ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Había estado junto a donde se había escuchado la explosión? Ella no lo sabía. — ¡Mierda!—

Sus siguientes pensamientos fueron horribles. ¿Y si ella fuera la única sobreviviente encerrada en la habitación de Sasuke ? ¿El oxígeno se acabaría? ¿Podría morirse de hambre? ¿Lo haría a la deriva en el espacio en una nave dañada? Sólo quería que Sasuke viniera por ella y le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien. Ella quería que él estuviera bien.

Se agarró a la cabecera, aferrándose a esta mientras pasaba el tiempo. Parecía que habían pasado horas.

Las luces parpadearon y gimió. — No es una buena señal. —

Prendían y apagaban, hasta que finalmente se apagaron y se quedo todo oscuro, dejándola en una absoluta oscuridad aterradora. Se aferró a la cama, escuchando el silencio. Algo la golpeó haciendo que gritara. Frenéticamente tocaba lo que le había rozado la espalda. Una risa histérica se le escapó cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo era una de las botas de Sasuke . Ella alejo su pensamiento sobre todas las cosas que estaban flotando en la habitación. Más cosas que probablemente la tocarían y trató de prepararse para que así no gritara otra vez.

La nave parecía tranquila ahora que las vibraciones se habían ido y no había sonido alguno. Se despabilo sobresaltada cuando comenzó a flotar alejándose de la cabecera, el ligero tirón en su mano la espabilo, así que se apretó con más fuerza, tratando de mantenerse alerta. Respirando profundamente, se dio cuenta que el aire parecía estar bien para respirar, lo que era una buena señal. Eso esperaba de todos modos. Sus pensamientos se centraron en Sasuke , preguntándose si estaba vivo todavía, porque si es así , porque no había venido por ella. La idea de que algo le había ocurrido hizo que el desconsuelo golpeara dentro de su pecho.

Un ligero ruido finalmente llamó su atención. Escuchó, escuchó de nuevo, y se esforzó en escuchar, un golpe seco apenas perceptible y después otro. Se dio cuenta de que el sonido se estaba acercando cada vez más. Ella juraba que fue fuera de la puerta. Sus ojos fueron hacia esa dirección, sintiendo terror, incapaz de ver nada en la oscuridad. Un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó. Era metal golpeando el metal. Escucho un estallido similar al de un globo de agua explotando. La luz la cegó por un segundo. Era una brillante y larga grieta de esta. La puerta se abrió ampliamente así que más resplandor se esparcía.

— Gracias a Dios, — casi gimió mientras veía como alguien empujaba la puerta abriéndola. No fue Sasuke sino un extraño llevando una luz con él.

El hombre tenía el cabello largo de color rojo y estaba sin camisa, con manchas de sangre en su estómago. El miedo avanzaba lentamente hacia su interior. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían negros, pero esto podría ser porque no podía ver su rostro, así que, le daba una apariencia atemorizante. Le gruñó a medida que avanzaba hacia dentro de la habitación.

.Thunk.

Sus ojos fueron hacia sus pies. Llevaba unas botas que parecían de metal que hacían ese sonido más fuerte mientras que caminaba atreves del suelo. Eran una especie de botas de gravedad. Llegó al lado de la cama y le tendió la mano. Ella vio sangre en su mano, pero la alcanzó de todos modos. Al acercarse pudo ver algunos cortes en su estómago. Sus manos estaban también raspadas como si él hubiera golpeado algo. Su gran mano se envolvió alrededor de la suya mientras él la apartaba de la cama. Ella se soltó de la cabecera.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sasuke ? — Ella trató de ignorar la sensación de malestar al estar ingrávido y flotando. La única cosa que la sostenía era su mano mientras el maniobraba en su espalda. —

El gruño. La energía estaba cortada por lo que el traductor no funcionaba. La frustración golpeó Sakura . Era como estar de regreso en la cueva con Sasuke cuando no podían comunicarse. El gran hombre envolvió su mano bajo su brazo mientras él lo doblaba hacia su hombro. Sacudió su cabeza indicándole el otro brazo. Ella comprendió, por lo que envolvió su mano alrededor de sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta con Sakura flotando detrás de él, agarrándose a él fuertemente, mientras que el comenzaba a avanzar saliendo de la habitación dando tumbos hacia el corredor.

—¿A dónde me llevas? — Su voz tembló. —¿Está bien Sasuke ? —

El hombre no se detuvo. La ignoró mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Se aferró a él. Era obvio que él estaba batallando con las pesadas e incomodas botas que llevaba. Logro llegar hasta una escalera que conducía a una escotilla. El vio hacia arriba. Sakura siguió su mirada, viendo la luz que venía desde arriba. Otro hombre se asomó viéndolos a ellos desde la escotilla abierta que era de unos cuatro pies de ancho en una forma circular con una escalera de metal que conducía hacia arriba.

El pelirrojo se volvió para mirar a Sakura , gruñéndole en voz baja mientras señalaba. Una de sus manos la agarraban de su hombro para que gentilmente quitara su mano soltándola. Ella entendió, dejarlo ir. Él le dio un empujón hacia la escotilla de unos diez metros por encima de sus cabezas.

Un grito se le escapó mientras volaba en el aire sin nada de la pudiera detener. Pataleo sus brazos y sus piernas no hicieron una maldita cosa. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la escotilla. Podría jurar que debajo de ella escucho al pelirrojo reírse de esto. Era casi consolador que el encontrara divertido lo que la estaba enloqueciendo. — Si estuviera en peligro no se reiría de ella, ¿verdad? — Ella sólo podía esperar.

El hombre por encima de ella se inclinó para agarrarla con sus manos tan pronto como ella estuvo a su alcance. Su cuerpo siguió moviéndose travesando la escotilla hasta que se golpeó ligeramente dentro de la escalera a su costado izquierdo. Ella miró hacia la cara de un hombre de cabello negro con brillantes ojos verdes quien tampoco era Sasuke . Era otro desconocido. Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó. ¿Estaban con Sasuke o habían sido abordados por otra nave con otros Zorn? Tal vez ellos eran un equipo de rescate.

Se encontró con los ojos del extraño mientras tiraba de ella a través de la apertura de la escotilla, agarrándola por un brazo. La agarro por su ropa hasta la cintura hasta que ella estuvo libre de obstáculos. Llevaba puestas unas botas como el del pelirrojo de abajo. Ella se encontró con sus ojos.

— Sasuke ¿Está bien? —

El hombre parpadeó confundido, mostrándole claramente que no le entendía. Ella vio hacia abajo, agarrándose de su camisa, y fuertemente la olfateó, mientras ella miraba al hombre.

— ¿Sasuke? —

Ella sabía que la ropa olía a Sasuke puesto que él se la había quitado un día antes y ella sabía que tenían un buen sentido del olfato. El hombre pareció comprender. Ella vio algo en sus ojos que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cuando él se puso tenso. Lástima.

— Oh Dios. Él está muerto, ¿no es cierto? — Agarró al hombre por la pechera de su camisa. — ¿Esta muerto? — Levanto la voz, sabiendo que estaba a punto de comenzar a sollozar. —

El hombre de pronto le tomó el rostro, inclinándose y parecía que iba a besarla. Sobresaltada Sakura tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía divertido mientras se echo a reír, caminando de nuevo, mantuvo sus manos sobre ella, mientras iban por un corredor. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia la escotilla, pero el pelirrojo no los estaba siguiendo. De hecho, ella ni siquiera podía ver luz desde la parte inferior del piso de la escotilla abierta.

El hombre se detuvo en una puerta para abrirla, haciendo girar una manija. Ella se agarró de su hombro que no le impedía al ser en su camino. Se quedó en estado de shock en la gran sala que entro, que parecía una zona de carga. Vio la luz a través de ventanas altas de una nave pequeña, pero no podía ver nada dentro.

El caminaba por la nave, dando tumbos por una amplia rampa en sus torpes botas. Una vez que estuvieron en el interior vio que era un lugar bien iluminado, una pequeña habitación con otra puerta. El hombre la agarró, tirando de ella fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras se estiraba para apretar un botón de gran tamaño. La rampa comenzó a levantarse y hasta que fuertemente se cerró. Él la agarró con ambas manos, la miro a los ojos, y entonces ella escucho el sonido de un pitido.

Si el hombre no la hubiese agarrado fuertemente en sus brazos probablemente se habría dado un buen golpe en el duro suelo mientras rápidamente volvía la gravedad. El cuerpo contra el suyo se tenso fuertemente, sosteniendo su peso, y entonces la soltó sobre sus pies. Se alejó dando tumbos cuando él la soltó.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado después de estar suspendida durante tanto tiempo. Se sintió mareada viendo al hombre agacharse para hacer algo con las botas antes de quitárselas. Descalzo se enderezó hasta su completa estatura aproximadamente de unos seis pies tres. Le señalo la puerta detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta mientras él se aproximaba acercándose, presiono otro botón, mientras las puertas se deslizaban abriéndose.

El interior de la nave no era tan grande. Ella se sorprendió al ver que no estaban solos. Una mujer humana delgada y morena estaba sentada en una silla mirando asustada. La sorpresa golpeó a Sakura mientras sus miradas se encontraban. La mujer se levantó al instante.

— ¡Eres humana! —Exclamó la mujer—.

— Sí, — dijo Sakura mientras apartaba su atención de la morena. Miró hacia el hombre quien la había llevado a la plataforma. —¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Sasuke ? —

— Cálmate. Soy Rachael Dean, — le dijo ella en voz baja. — No le grites. No nos entienden. No creo que las computadoras de aquí tengan funcionando el programa Zorn para hablar con nosotros y ellos obviamente no tienen los implantes en sus oídos.

La mirada de Sakura se disparó hacia la mujer. —¿Sabes lo que está pasando?—

— No, estaba encerrada en mi habitación hasta que uno de ellos se presentó. — El miedo hizo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran ampliamente. —

— Yo no creo que sean Zorn. Mira su rostro de cerca y verás las diferencias, como estos tipos tienen las orejas puntiagudas. —

El miedo golpeó a Sakura mientras estudiaba al hombre alto, parado cerca de ella, quien la había llevado a la plataforma. Mientras ella realmente lo veía, pudo darse cuenta de las diferencias. Los ojos del tipo estaban un poco inclinados, tenía las orejas puntiagudas, y se dio cuenta de que tenia marcas como manchas en el dorso de sus manos. Sasuke no tenía nada de eso. Ella estaba segura de que estos hombres no eran Zorn.

— Mierda, — Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del hombre, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ningún lugar a donde huir excepto a la parte posterior de la nave, donde otros dos hombres estaban parados, bloqueando la puerta que no había notado antes. Ella se quedó mirando al hombre que la miraba fijamente. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Puedes entenderme? —

El hombre alto, avanzó hacia adelante invadiendo el espacio personal de Sakura . Un gruñido retumbó desde su garganta mientras le dirigía una mirada fría mientras ella daba un paso hacia atrás. Volvió a verlo de nuevo tratando de no sentir terror. Él se acercó, casi ahora tocando a Sakura , para gruñirle algo a ella. Le estaba mostrando sus afilados dientes. Su tono no era amigable. Detrás de ella Rachael suavemente maldijo.

— No mires hacia abajo, pero ese tipo se está excitando tremendamente. —

La mirada de Sakura fue abajo hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones del tipo. El miedo le pegó fuertemente al ver el estado evidente de excitación del tipo. Está bien, estaba excitado tremendamente. Retrocedió un poco más, a la derecha hacia Rachael, quien gentilmente se agarró de ella. Girando la cabeza, Sakura vio a los otros dos hombres en la plataforma, ambos hombres grandes miraban atentamente a Sakura y Rachael.

— Estamos en la mierda hasta el cuello, —le susurró Rachael.

— Solo quédate quieta. — Era un buen consejo que le dio, pero Sakura estaba teniendo dificultades para seguirlo. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke y quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Habían atacado a la nave? Realmente parecía lo más malditamente probable. — Creo que podrían ser piratas del espacio. —

— Grandioso. Es jodidamente genial. — Rachael casi sollozaba. — Primero me emborraché en un bar, terminó en la cama con este gran hijo de perra que podía follar como una máquina, y entonces me desperté en una nave espacial con dicha máquina diciéndome que yo era el equivalente de su esposa. Ahora esta mierda. ¿Crees que nos vayan a matar? —

— No sé. Espero que no. —

Rachael sorbió por las narices. — Sólo quiero ir a casa. El tipo que me agarró realmente es muy agradable y es endemoniadamente bueno en la cama, pero no pedí esta mierda. Sólo quería pasar un buen rato y parecía una buena persona cuando salí del bar. ¿De dónde te llevaron de afuera de un bar también?—

— No. —

Sakura se tenso mientras veía a los dos hombres de la parte de atrás que comenzaban a avanzar hacia adelante. Uno de ellos se agarró la parte de enfrente de su pantalón, siempre es una mala señal, su completo interés se centraba en Rachael.

— Escúchame, Rachael. ¿Sabes cómo pelear? —

La mujer se aferro estrechamente a Sakura temblando. — No. ¿Por qué? —

Sakura trago fuertemente. — Aquel se está desnudando así como ahora su amigo. Son estriper, lo que maldita sea es muy malo. —

La cabeza de Rachael se giro hacia la parte trasera de la plataforma y gimoteo. — Oh, Dios. No vayamos a pelear. Tal vez no nos van a lastimar demasiado. Ellos no siempre dicen que luches contra tu atacante. —

La ira golpeo a Sakura . Volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre quien la había llevado a la plataforma, el terror la golpeó mientras él se quitaba lentamente la camisa, sus ojos se clavaron en sus pechos. Los tres hombres iban a atacarlas.

— No voy a permitir que esto suceda sin luchar. —

— ¿Estás loca? — Rachael se quedó boquiabierta. — Son como de unos siete pies de altura y tienen la complexión de un defensa de fútbol americano. Sería como golpear una pared de ladrillos si golpearas a uno de ellos. —

— No son como de siete pies de altura, tal vez un poco menos de seis pies y medio, y no son tan musculosos como Sasuke así que tal vez no son tan fuertes. No voy a caer sin pelear. ¿Así que, estás conmigo? —

— Estás loca. — Rachael la soltó para retroceder.

Sakura miró fijamente al hombre quien la había llevado a la plataforma. Él se abrió su pantalón y la señaló. Gruñó, señalando hacia su ropa. Ella sabía que él le estaba exigiendo que se la quitara. Negó con la cabeza. De ninguna manera se iba a desnudar y hacer las cosas más fáciles para él. Se lanzo a atacarla. Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente. Los atacantes nunca esperarían que las mujeres se defendieran.

Los otros dos hombres se abalanzaron hacia delante, ambos agarraron a Rachael por los brazos, levantándola. Sakura se quedó atónita durante unos segundos mientras sacudía su cabeza para ver como los dos grandes hombres se llevaban a una Rachael pataleando y gritando hacia la parte posterior de la nave por sus brazos. Ambos grandes hombres estaban totalmente desnudos. Sakura inmediatamente se movió para ir a la defensa de Rachael. Ella aun dio un paso antes de una gran mano la agarrara por el brazo, haciéndola girar violentamente. Tirando fuertemente se soltó de su agarre lo que hizo que tropezara de nuevo, lo miro deslumbrada.

El hombre le gruñó a Sakura , mostrando sus afilados dientes amarillos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras su nariz se dilataba. Sakura arremetió contra él, girando mientras ella golpeaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo tropezar mientras que fuertemente lo golpeaba con su hombro en sus costillas. No había esperado a que ella hiciera eso, así que lo tomo desprevenido. Ambos se desplomaron sobre el suelo de la plataforma.

Sakura cayó sobre el hombre. Él jadeó mientras ella lo golpeaba con su rodilla hacia su ingle tan fuerte como pudo. Sabía que el tenia testículos. Sasuke los tenía y este tipo era demasiado humanoide también. Él siseo de dolor al segundo, después de que su rodilla golpeara hacia dentro de la V de sus muslos, demostrando que definitivamente había algo allí para golpear. El alienígena la lanzo para quitársela de encima para después enroscase como una bola protegiéndose, gimiendo mientas se agarraba el frente de su pantalón.

Ella rodó por el suelo, estrellándose contra los bancos, sabía que eso le iba a dejar algunos moretones en su cuerpo mientras se obligaba a ponerse de pie. El grito de Rachael retumbo a través de la plataforma. Sakura vio a los otros dos hombres sujetando a la mujer en el suelo cada uno con una mano en la parte posterior de la plataforma. Con sus manos libres desgarraron la camisa de Rachael. Ambos hombres tenían su mirada fijamente en Rachael, mientas desnudaban a la mujer que forcejeaba. Ella estaba gritando y tratando de luchar contra ellos para quitárselos de encima, pero sus golpes no los hacían desistir. De espaldas a Sakura ellos no habían visto lo que le había hecho a su atacante y no sabían que ella estaba detrás de ellos.

Sakura no pensó. Ella grito cuando reacciono, corrió hacia los dos hombres para tratar de detenerlos de violar a Rachael. Ella vio a uno de ellos enderezarse y darse la vuelta, mientras ella lanzaba su cuerpo contra él. Golpeó la espalda del hombre, sus dedos lo arañaban. Él se tenso, tratando evitar caerse cuando el cuerpo de Sakura golpeaba contra él. Ella gruñía mientras se aplastaba contra él. Sus uñas encontrando carne, frenéticamente arañándolo mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, haciéndole rugir de dolor. Se giro fuertemente, lanzando a Sakura lejos cuando ella ya no pudo sostenerse.

Ella rodó por el suelo de la plataforma, una vez más hasta que por fin su cuerpo se estrelló contra una superficie implacable. Una pared la había detenido esta vez, dejándola tendida sobre su estomago. Su cadera se lastimo horriblemente, seguido por el dolor en su codo. Levantó la cabeza para ver al hombre que había atacado poniéndose de pie. Ella vio sangre en su brazo, procedente de las marcas frescas de los arañazos que le había hecho en su hombro izquierdo. La rabia lo llenaba mientras se levantaba completamente.

Detrás de él, su amigo volvió su atención en Sakura también. Esto le dio a Rachael oportunidad para pelear. Sakura vio Rachael sentarse. Estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Rachael gritaba, pareciendo enloquecida de terror. El hombre que aun se aferraba a su muslo se volvió mientras Rachael le arañaba su rostro. El hombre gritaba también mientras la golpeó a ciegas con su puño.

Lo siguiente que vio Sakura paso demasiado rápido para que sus ojos siguieran el movimiento. El hombre le dio de puñetazos a Rachael. Era fuerte y su puño se estrellaba brutalmente contra el rostro de Raquel, a la altura de su boca y nariz. El impacto causó un horrible crujido. La sangre voló mientras la cabeza de Rachael se rompía en dos, su cuerpo fue arrojado inerte hacia el suelo.

Todo dentro de la nave pareció congelarse, incluso el tiempo. El hombre quien lentamente se había aproximado a Sakura se volvió, viendo al aun inerte cuerpo de Rachael. El hombre quien había golpeado a Rachael retrocedió en evidente terror, soltándola de su muslo. La sangre corría por su cara de la marcas de las arañazos a ambos lados de las mejillas que Rachael acababa de hacerle.

Sakura se quedó atónita durante largos segundos antes de que pudiera moverse. Se arrastró hacia Rachael. Ninguno de los dos hombres se movió. Sakura se arrastró más rápido. Rachael estaba tendida sobre su espalda, su cuerpo desnudo excepto por sus pantalones que la cubrían. Sakura temblaba seriamente cuando todavía alcanzaba a la mujer. Ella la miraba horrorizada en estado de shock.

— ¡Oh Dios! —

Ardientes lágrimas caían por su rostro. Rachael estaba muerta. Sus ojos sin vida estaban abiertos, mirando hacia el techo de la nave. Su nariz estaba rota, la sangre se filtra por su rostro de la zona dañada de su boca y nariz, su mandíbula parecía rota. Con manos temblorosas Sakura tocó la caliente piel de la garganta de Rachael en busca de pulso. No sintió nada. Rachael estaba definitivamente muerta.

Sakura se volvió para mirar con horror al hombre quien había matado a Rachael. Estaba pálido mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Sakura . Retrocedió más, moviendo su cabeza. Sakura se limitó a mirarlo.

— ¡Tu hijo de perra, la mataste! De verdad la mataste. —

Ella escucho un gruñido. Volvió la cabeza para enfrentar el sonido aterrador. El hombre a quien había derribado con la rodilla en la entrepierna estaba de pie. Él fue el que gruño. Rugió de repente, atacando a Sakura y Rachael. Sakura sabía que su vida había terminado. Estos hombres eran violadores y asesinos.

El hombre ignoró a Sakura mientras se movía a su alrededor. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Rachael mirando abajo hacia el rostro de la mujer muerta. Puso una mano en su garganta, gruñendo, después levantó la cabeza, aun ignorando a Sakura . La rabia pura se apoderó de su rostro, todas ellas dirigidas al hombre quien había matado a Rachael.

El enfurecido hombre se movió rápido, pasando por encima del cuerpo de Raquel, lanzándose para agarrar a su asesino por la garganta. El enfurecido alienígena arrastro al hombre desnudo por sus pies, otro rugido salió a través de la plataforma, un segundo antes de que el indignado alienígena lanzara al asesino de Rachael. Su cuerpo salió volando hasta que golpeó la pared del fondo de la nave en la parte delantera. El hombre cayó al suelo después de rebotar contra la pared. El hombre que lo había lanzado le gruñó de nuevo.

Sakura estaba en shock. Ella observaba a los tres hombres gruñéndose el uno al otro. Era evidente que estaban discutiendo. La ignoraban completamente así que se sintió lo suficientemente a salvo como para volver a llamar su atención. Ella se había quitado uno de los hombres que habían atacado a Rachael. Sus manos temblaban cuando se acercó a cerrar los ojos de la otra mujer, cubrió su rostro y sus senos con la camisa.

Los hombres comenzaron a pelear. Sakura se sorprendió cuando dos hombres desnudos atacando al que había lanzado al asesino. Se fueron al suelo en un amontonamiento de grandes cuerpos y puños. Sakura se levanto con sus piernas temblorosas. La parte trasera de la nave estaba cerca de ella. Ella se movió rápido, sin pensar, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder. No había escuchado los motores de la nave así que todavía se encontraban en la nave Zorn. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera que se abrió automáticamente para ella.

Ella estaba en el cuarto donde la gravedad había sido restaurada. Se volvió para ver que las puertas se deslizaban cerrándose detrás de ella en la pequeña nave. Dio vueltas en el pequeño espacio para encontrar la puerta exterior. Vio un botón grande y presiono el mismo. Ella lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo. Un fuerte zumbido se escucho y segundos más tarde las puertas exteriores estaban abiertas. Esperaba que la gravedad se fuera otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Se movió hacia adelante, saliendo a la nave más pequeña. La gravedad había sido restaurada en la nave Zorn y había luz de nuevo.

Sakura salió corriendo. No tenía idea de a dónde iba, pero quería escapar de aquellos hombres. Atravesó la puerta por la que había venido, sintió alivio cuando esta automáticamente se abrió para ella esta vez. Terminó en un pasillo y cambio de dirección, corriendo a gran velocidad alejándose. Había estado oscuro cuando la llevaron a esa área de la nave, pero recordaba de qué lado había venido. Ella estaba lo bastante segura de que iba en la dirección correcta. En algún lugar de la nave estaba Sasuke .

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Un lado de Sakura le dolía. Estaba perdida sin remedio y ella no se había encontrado con nadie. Había encontrado una escotilla y se había arrastrado por el suelo. ¿Dónde estaban los hombres Zorn? Ella tenía más miedo de encontrarse con los hombres que no eran Zorn. Si los hombres de quienes ella se había escapado la rastreaban, no la habían encontrado todavía.

Ella estaba segura de que estaba en la parte del área de los cuartos de la tripulación. Trató de encontrar un lugar para esconderse, pero no había a donde ir. Ninguna de las puertas de las habitaciones se abría en este nivel. Tocó las almohadillas, pero las puertas permanecieron cerradas. Las únicas puertas que se abren automáticamente eran las puertas que cierran de un pasillo a otro.

En sus pies descalzos ella no podía perder el leve movimiento del piso en su vibración ligeramente indicándole que la nave se movía otra vez. El alivio la golpeo y luego el miedo. Tal vez los Zorn tenían el control de su nave de nuevo, pero tal vez no Oyó gruñir justo antes de que un movimiento brillase intermitentemente, y volvió la cabeza hacia eso.

Un hombre estaba caminando hacia ella vestido todo de negro como Sasuke . Estaba mirando a una especie de tableta en sus manos, toda su atención en eso. Sus resistentes botas negras también eran como los que llevaba Sasuke . Parecía un Zorn. Los ojos de Sakura viajaron hasta sus oídos que se asomaban del pelo largo y negro que estaba retirado de su rostro, cayendo por su espalda, viendo que eran definitivamente redondos.

— Eh, tú, — Sakura llamó. Ella corrió hacia él.

Él se detuvo cuando su cabeza se levantó. Ella lo vio tenso un instante antes de que él la viera. Él pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente, moviéndose hacia ella. Sakura estaba segura de que era un Zorn en el momento en que se enfrentaron, deteniéndose unos metros delante del otro. Ella miró a sus ojos verde brillante, sensación de alegría porque era Zorn. Tan cerca de él estaba absolutamente seguro de lo que era.

— ¿Puedes entenderme? ¿Tienes uno de esos implantes? —

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Extendió su mano para sostenerla con su palma hacia arriba.

Sakura vaciló. — ¿Dónde está Sasuke ? —

Él le tendió su mano más cerca hacia ella. Sakura observo y luego levantó la mirada hacia él. — ¿Me llevarás a Sasuke ? —

El alivio golpe a Sakura cuando él asintió con la cabeza. Ella puso su mano en la más grande, sintiendo los dedos firmemente agarrándola. Él lentamente cambio de dirección, tirando de ella, así que ella lo siguió cuando él la llevó a un conis en la pared. Probablemente estaba convirtiendo el traductor, eso la hacía feliz, porque quería ser capaz de hablar con él.

Un centenar de preguntas llenaron su cabeza. En cambio, el hombre gruñó al dispositivo incorporado.

Segundos más tarde, alguien le gruñó. El hombre soltó el conis para mirarla. Sus ojos se apartaron de ella para mirar a ambos lados. El la miro en guardia, tenso, como si él esperara problemas.

Oyó gruñidos tenues minutos más tarde, pero no era del hombre agarrando su mano. Ella se volvió, mirando por un pasillo, sólo para ver a Sasuke venir hacia ella rápido. Estaba descalzo, con el pecho desnudo y había otros dos hombres Zorn caminando detrás de él. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya. Pura felicidad al ver a Sasuke vivo y bien golpeo a Sakura . Ella juraba que el hombre agarrando su mano se echó a reír cuando él la soltó. En el instante siguiente Sasuke agarró a Sakura , sacudiéndola en sus brazos, tirándola con fuerza contra él.

Ella se estrelló contra su pecho desnudo, sin importarle que él estuviera sudoroso. Sus brazos bordearon alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba casi tan fuerte como sus brazos aplastantes la sujetaban. Todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar cuando él bajó su cabeza para acariciar la parte superior de su cabeza con la mandíbula.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero cuando Sasuke la soltó la forzó a hacerlo. Ella lo miró, al ver el alivio en su expresión y algunas otras emociones no podía adivinar. En su mayoría vio su felicidad al verla y ella sabía que estaba malditamente feliz de volver a verlo también.

Él estudió su cara y luego empezó a revisar con sus manos mientras él inspeccionase visualmente su cuerpo. Después de olerla un par de veces él espetó a uno de sus hombres. Ellos gruñeron otra vez. Sasuke parecía furioso cuando se enfrentó a Sakura . Uno de los hombres abrió el panel del conis para empezar a trabajar en eso con una herramienta metálica. En voz baja expresó con un gruñido algo y luego se produjo un pitido.

— No me importa, — gruñó Sasuke . — Arréglalo ahora mismo. Quiero saber qué pasó con ella. Tendría que haber estado a salvo encerrada en mi habitación. Huelo a Collis en ella.

— Estoy tratando de solucionarlo, Argis Sasuke , — gruñó un hombre. — Estamos hechos un desastre. Tengo la gravedad restaurada y nos estamos moviendo otra vez. Lo levantamos a plena potencia, pero todavía estamos teniendo problemas internos con algunos de nuestros sistemas. Se frieron cuando atacaron y los sensores internos se disparan. No sé si alguno de ellos todavía está a bordo o si los mataron a todos. Espero que el procedimiento de bloqueo está trabajando por lo que si algunos de los Collis sigue a bordo, los atraparemos donde están.

— Sólo tienes que arreglar pronto, — Sasuke parecía cabreado. — Quiero asegurarme de que mi vinculada este sana y salva. Ella está oliendo a miedo y se la encontró vagando por la nave. Ella entró en contacto con un Collis. Que sea una prioridad. No puedo soportar no ser capaz de hablar con ella.

— ¿Sasuke? — Sakura lo miró fijamente.

Su cabeza bajo. — ¿Sí, hermosa? Me gustaría que me entendieras.

— Yo puedo.

Él parpadeó. El choque transformo sus rasgos. Un segundo después sonrió.

— ¿Puedes? ¿El conis está funcionando?

— Sí. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Collis son los hombres con orejas puntiagudas, manchas en el dorso de las manos, y se parecen un poco a los Zorn, entonces me los encontré. Me llevaron de tu habitación y me llevaron a alguna pequeña lanzadera .Yo escapé.

La boca de Sasuke se quedó boquiabierta. Él palideció. — ¿Qué?

Ella luchó contra las lágrimas.

- Ellos tenían otra mujer humana allí. La mataron, Sasuke . Ellos iban a violarnos. Yo luche. Ella trató de combatir. Uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en la cara cuando le arañó su rostro. Él la golpeó muy duro y la mató. Los tres hombres comenzaron a luchar entre sí y me alejé de ellos. He estado vagando por la nave en busca de ti, pero yo no vi a nadie hasta que ese hombre me encontró.

Sasuke gruñó. El traductor estaba en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza para mirar a alrededor de uno de sus hombres. — Tenemos que buscar en cada centímetro de la nave y encontrar estos traidores ahora.—

Él volvió toda su atención a ella. Él le acarició la mejilla. — ¿Ellos te hicieron daño? Dime la verdad.—

— Me escapé antes de que pudieran hacerme cualquier cosa. —

El alivio se apoderó de su rostro. — Fuimos atacados por los Collis. No estamos en guerra con ellos así que no sabemos por qué lo hicieron. Ellos viven en un planeta no muy lejos de Zorn. Nos abordaron. Pensamos que era sólo una lanzadera que utilizan, pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Si te llevaron a una lanzadera y luego hay otro. Nuestros sensores internos han disminuido por lo que no se puede realizar un seguimiento a nadie dentro hasta que se arregle. Se inició un bloqueo que sin una impresión de la palma debe sellar la nave en cada cruce.

— No está funcionando. Yo era capaz de caminar. Las puertas trabajaban de forma automática excepto que no me dejaba entrar a ninguna de las habitaciones. Simplemente me dejaba pasar de un corredor a otro.

Sasuke gruñó, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a sus hombres.

— Arréglalo ahora, y alerta a todo el mundo que el bloqueo no funciona. Solicita a nuestros hombres buscar en cada centímetro por los traicioneros Collis.

— Sí, Argis Sasuke . Estoy enviando las alertas ahora. — El hombre en el panel estaba escribiendo algo en eso.

Sasuke se volvió para mirar abajo hacia a Sakura . — Pensé que estabas a salvo en mi habitación. Lo siento. Si yo hubiera sabido que estabas en peligro habría estado allí. — Sus hombros bajaron bruscamente. — Yo no te protegí.

Ella estaba aturdida en la forma que Sasuke estaba disgustado. — No fue tu culpa. En serio. —

Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida cuando Sasuke comenzó a olerla, presionando su nariz contra su camisa, cuando los gruñidos se arrancaron de él. Era un sonido vicioso. Sus manos en puños sobre su camisa cuando su cabeza se levantó.

— Huelo a más de un macho en ti. —

Ella tragó. — Ataque a uno de ellos y aterrice sobre él. Otro me saco de la habitación. Estoy bien, Sasuke .

Él se puso de pie, una mirada de furia endureció sus rasgos. — Tu es mi vinculada. Debí haberte protegido mejor. Nunca voy a ser negligente de nuevo, Sakura . Te lo juro. ¿Me perdonas? —

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él se estaba golpeando sobre algo que no era su culpa. Ella oyó un pitido. Sasuke dio la vuelta para hacer frente a sus hombres.

— ¿Qué es? —

— Tenemos una brecha en la cubierta tres, — gruñó uno de sus hombres.

— Parece que no ha terminado. Ellos se dirigen directo a nosotros. Voy a enviar la alerta y nuestros hombres estarán en camino.

Sasuke empujó a Sakura , no muy gentilmente, contra una pared. Él se movió delante de ella, atrapando su cuerpo allí con el suyo más grande. Ella sintió miedo mientras miraba su espalda ancha. Oyó a los Collis antes de que ella los viera. Llevaban las botas de metal que resonaban con fuerza en el suelo del pasillo. Sakura hizo un conteo de siete Collis extraterrestres de orejas puntiagudas deteniéndose. El que guiaba a los otros seis era el que la había atacado en el trasbordador y vio a los otros dos hombres que habían atacado a Rachael con él.

— Ese es el guiándolos, — susurró Sakura . — Él es el que me atacó porque me iba a violar. Los dos hombres sin camisa detrás de él son los que mataron a Rachael.

— Quédate aquí y no te muevas. — La voz de Sasuke era difícil de entender puesto que gruñó con dureza las palabras. — El líder es el mío. — Sasuke echó atrás la cabeza, un rugido desgarro desde su garganta. — Vas a morir por atacar a mi nave.

El otro hombre rugió de nuevo. — Queremos las mujeres de la Tierra. Valen una fortuna. Danos las hembras, todas ellas, y vamos a dejar a los humildes Zorn con vida.

— ¿Cómo sabían que llevábamos a bordo seres humanos? — Ese era el hombre que había arreglado el conis. Su voz era suave.

— No sé, — escupió Sasuke . — Pero es la última cosa que va a hacer después de que intentaran robar a mi vinculada. Mátenlos a todos. —

Sakura quedó sin aliento cuando Sasuke volvió a rugir. De repente, él se había ido de enfrente de ella, saltando hacia delante, literalmente, para atacar a los extraterrestres que había tratado de una violación. El rostro del extraterrestre palideció ante Sasuke fue sobre él. Ambos hombres salieron volando detrás hacia los hombres Collis. Tres hombres de Sasuke entraron a la lucha en un instante. Eran cuatro Zorn contra siete Collis.

El miedo y el horror golpeó a Sakura , mientras que vio a los hombres pelear. Sasuke se perdió en un montón de cuerpos en movimiento. La mayoría de ellos permanecieron en sus pies. Los hombres Zorn gruñeron y eran mucho más fuertes que los Collis. Sakura comprendió eso rápido mientras miraba uno de los hombres Sasuke agarrar a un Collis, golpeando a su enemigo contra la pared, el crack de fractura de huesos llegó a sus oídos. El Collis gritó de dolor antes de ser enviado en el aire por el agarre Zorn él. El Collis salió volando delante de Sakura por el pasillo donde se golpeó duro contra un muro a unos dos metros de ella.

Su atención se volvió a la lucha. Sasuke estaba encima de su presunto violador, con los puños golpeando el hombre atrapado debajo de él, mostrando la sangre en los puños Sasuke cuando se levantaron. Más hombres corrieron por el pasillo desde donde la lucha estaba bloqueando el camino. Horror la golpeó cuando se dio cuenta que eran más Collis y no Zorn. Ella podía distinguir ahora desde la distancia por sus uniformes. Los Collis vestían de negro, pero sus trajes eran de estilo diferente. Ahora los hombres Zorn fueron superados en número de cuatro a diez.

Un gemido llamó la atención de Sakura . El Collis que había salido volando estaba acunando su fractura en el brazo cuando trataba de levantarse. Se dio cuenta de que era el hombre que había matado a Rachael. Él negó con la cabeza cuando llegó a sus rodillas. Sakura vio la herramienta caída en el suelo, salida del hombre de Sasuke cuando trabaja en el conis. Era un instrumento de metal con un largo y grueso de tipo destornillador en un extremo de la misma.

La furia golpeo a Sakura . Ese era el hombre que había matado a Rachael. A pesar de que no había conocido a la mujer por más de algunos momentos terroríficos, sabía que la pobre mujer murió con terror, tratando de no ser violada. Sakura se agachó, recogió la herramienta y asaltó al hombre que luchaba por levantarse.

Estos extraterrestres habían abordado la nave Zorn con toda la intención de robar a las mujeres humanas y violarlas. Su temperamento se quebró cuando Sakura vio al hombre voltear la cabeza. Debe de haberla escuchado acercarse. Él la gruñó. Su lenguaje no lo encontró a través del conis para ella. Lo que él dijo ella no lo sabía y no le importaba. Su gruñido era cruel con intención. Él se movió rápido, incluso herido, y limitado a sus pies. Gruñó mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Vete a la mierda. —

Sakura le gritó cuando ella tiró su cuerpo hacia él en lugar de retroceder. Eso había surtido efecto con el otro. Ella le clavó con su peso ya que sus cuerpos chocaron, la herramienta en su mano empujó entre sus cuerpos, mientras ellos chocaban.

Un grito sonó. Era para él y no para ella. Sakura casi se derrumbó de rodillas cuando el extraterrestre se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ella se quedó mirando la expresión de asombro en su rostro. Algo caliente la golpeó cuando se extendió por sus manos, los brazos y el pecho. El se tambaleó hacia atrás con otro pie así que ella vio el agujero en el pecho entre sus costillas. Miró hacia abajo su cuerpo, al ver que su sangre corría por su vientre y la ingle. Su cabeza se levantó para que pudiera mirarla se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus manos apretadas contra la herida, pero la sangre seguía corriendo por los dedos.

— Vete al infierno, — susurró Sakura , sabiendo que iba a morir, con la herramienta pesada que aún estaba sujetando en sus manos mojadas, empapadas de sangre. — Eso es por Rachael.—

Los ojos del hombre rodaron en su cabeza antes de caer de nuevo. Su gran cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. Sakura se volvió. La lucha todavía estaba en marcha, pero vio los cuerpos hacia abajo. El terror golpeó mientras aún buscaba los cuerpos, gran parte en el piso hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran Zorn. No vio a Sasuke .

Ella obtuvo una visión de él cuando dos hombres que peleaban en el frente se fueron al suelo juntos. Él se puso en pie luchando contra otro Collis. Sasuke dio vueltas, una fuerte pierna salió disparada, acorralando al hombre que estaba tratando de atacarlo por la espalda. El hombre golpeó la pared dura y cayó al suelo. Sasuke rugió su ira. Ella vio sangre en su cara. Los hombres se movían cuando ellos lucharon por lo que Sakura no podía ver más a Sasuke mientras el combate cuerpo a cuerpo bloqueado su punto de vista.

Un sonido llevó su forma. Se dio la vuelta. Hombres Zorn, seis de ellos, estaban corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Ellos en realidad tenían que saltar por encima de los extraterrestres que habían matado. Uno de los hombres agarró a Sakura con su brazo fijado alrededor de su cintura. Ella abrió la boca cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo mientras ella giro desde el centro del corredor. El se apoyó contra la pared, levantando su cuerpo y el ajustándola en su abrazo apretado hasta que estuvieron pecho a pecho. Ella colgó una buena mitad de un pie del suelo, pero todavía tuvo que levantar el mentón para obtener un vistazo de su cara. Sus dedos envueltos alrededor de la herramienta que aún ella sujetaba, tirando de sus dedos entumecidos descuidadamente. Su mano fue a su cintura.

La sacudida se desgarró a través de ella. El hombre Zorn parecía infernal muy parecido a Sasuke . Aspiró a ella, frunciendo el ceño, mientras su mirada voló a la suya. El gruñó. Esperó, pero el conis no tradujo. Su atención se volvió hacia la pared. Ella vio que estaba allí, pero ya no funcionaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Puedes entenderme? —

Él asintió con la cabeza. Una mano enlazó su cintura. Él giro su cuerpo mientras desgarró su mirada de ella. Siguió hacia donde estaba mirando. Los hombres Zorn tenían a todos los Collis que todavía estaban vivos en el suelo. Sasuke se tambaleó hacia delante del desorden, cubierto de sangre. Sakura vio levantar su cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron.

— Déjame ir. — Ella golpeó en el pecho del hombre que la sujetaba.

El Zorn sujetándola la dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo. La soltó al segundo sus pies tocaron el suelo. Sakura estaba temblando mientras cerraba la distancia a Sasuke . Se quedó allí esperando. Sakura estaba alarmado con lo pálido que él se veía y había una buena cantidad de sangre en él. Lo tenía en su cara, su pelo, por el pecho, los brazos y los hombros. Sus pantalones estaban rotos encima de la rodilla en una pierna. La sangre aún cubría sus pies descalzos.

Ella estaba delante de él en cuestión de segundos. — ¿Estás bien?—

Sus manos se extendieron, pero le gruñó a ella, mostrando los dientes afilados. Ella se sacudió las manos de nuevo mirando sólo hacia él.

— Te ves tan pálido. Por favor, déjame que te toque. —

Él volvió a gruñir con las manos extendidas, mostrando su sangre mientras le daba la mano otra vez. Se encontró con su mirada, moviendo lentamente la cabeza. Hizo un sonido que identificó como él imitando un torrente de agua. El alivio la golpeó.

— ¿Quieres primero una ducha antes de que te toque? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre que había agarrado a Sakura caminaba detrás de ella. Él gruñó

algo que a Sasuke le hizo sonreír. Sasuke seguía sonriendo mientras le daba toda su atención al hombre detrás de ella. Abrió la boca pero en vez de gruñir gemía suavemente. Todo el color bronceado dreno de la cara de Sasuke cuando lentamente se hundió en el suelo.

Sakura se lanzó hacia delante tratando de atrapar a Sasuke . Era malditamente demasiado grande para sostener, pero se las arregló para detenerlo lo suficiente para que el hombre detrás de ella pudiera avanzar rápidamente para agarrar a Sasuke también. El hombre bajó suavemente Sasuke al suelo. Sakura terminó de rodillas a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba muy pálido, y mientras respiraba, estaba definitivamente inconsciente.

Sasuke casi pareció gruñir en voz alta a todos los hombres a su alrededor. Él agarró el brazo de Sakura , quitándola fuera de Sasuke . Ella lanzó un grito de protesta, pero el hombre se movió rápido.

Él metió sus manos debajo del cuerpo Sasuke , levantándolo. El hombre se quejó un poco. Ambos hombres eran de igual gran tamaño, pero el hombre se levantó con Sasuke acunado en sus brazos. El hombre gruñó, sacudió la cabeza para Sakura , y luego monto en cólera alejándose con Sasuke .

Uno de los hombres Zorn se adelantó para agarrar el brazo de Sakura . En voz baja le gruñó a ella cuando él la empujó suavemente a sus pies. Él agarró su mano, tirando de ella por el pasillo. Se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo en la dirección del hombre que había tomado a Sasuke . Caminó más rápido, casi corriendo. Ella corrió cuando vio al hombre que lleva a Sasuke adelante. Arrancó su mano del agarre de su escolta. Ella no iba a permitir a Sasuke salir fuera de su vista.

Era una especie de sala médica. Sakura vio a un hombre de más edad en la sala de Zorn mientras Sasuke era colocado suavemente sobre una superficie plana. El médico Zorn, Sakura asumió, le lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero luego la ignoró. El hombre se puso a trabajar.

El pariente obvio de Sasuke se trasladó a la posición al lado de Sakura . Ella lo miró. —¿Eres hermano de Sasuke ? —

Volvió su cabeza para mirarla. Él le dio una inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Es eso un médico?—

El hombre dudó antes de que él negara con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está el doctor? — El miedo golpeó a Sakura . Él necesita uno. ¿No hay un médico en la nave? —

El hombre parecía sombrío cuando él gruñó, moviendo la cabeza, mirando enojado mientras sus ojos se detuvieron en la forma tranquila de su hermano. El hombre atendió a Sasuke limpiando de la sangre. Sakura se movió hacia adelante para agarrar algunos de los pequeños trozos de las toallas en su mano que el hombre había puesto en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama sosteniendo a Sasuke . Ella quería ayudar así que ella trabajó en su otro lado, limpiando la sangre.

El hermano de Sasuke ayudó a despojar a Sasuke de sus pantalones para poder darle vuelta.

El conis no estaba trabajando así que no podían hablar unos con otros, pero los hombres la habían entendido. Eso era algo, pero todavía se sentía frustrada. Ellos encontraron un bulto grande sangrando en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke . Tenía una herida de cuchillo en su muslo donde sus pantalones habían sido arrancados por encima de la rodilla, donde uno de los hijos de puta Collis lo había apuñalado. Había cortes, contusiones y unas marcas de garras para mostrar algunos de los combates. La lesión más preocupante y lo peor fue su cabeza. El abultamiento de la masa era malo.

— ¿Tienen hielo? Necesito algo muy frío para poner sobre la herida para reducir la hinchazón.—

La Zorn mayor obtuvo el equivalente de una bolsa de hielo. Nada más se podía hacer por las lesiones en la cabeza de Sasuke . Sakura y el Zorn mayor limpiaron y vendaron las otras heridas. Sakura ayudó al hombre de más edad en el tratamiento de cada hombre a medida que más Zorn heridos llegaban en busca de ayuda. No era un médico, pero obviamente tenía un poco de entrenamiento médico.

Estaban a tres días de Zorn. La nave estaba paralizada, pero los motores estaban bien. El programa conis estaba dañado y no se podía recuperar. Las comunicaciones estaban a bajo por toda la nave. Ni siquiera podían ponerse en contacto con el planeta Zorn. Los Collis habían removido sus comunicaciones de larga distancia cuando se habían disparado en la nave.

El hermano de Sasuke lo visitaba a menudo mientras Sakura permanecía al lado de Sasuke . Él no se despertó y ella estaba muy preocupada por su lesión en la cabeza. A través de preguntas ella sabía que tenían todo tipo de problemas eléctricos. Algunas partes de la nave no eran tan habitables la mayoría de los Zorn se trasladaron a la cubierta tres con Sakura y Sasuke . Los sistemas de agua bajaron por lo que incluso las duchas estaban fuera. Sakura sabía que también estaban teniendo problemas con la comida desde que se entregaron paquetes de alimentos secos para comer.

Sakura sirvió a los hombres Zorn que resultaron heridos, mientras que Sasuke permanecía inconsciente.

Más de veinte atacantes Collis habían sido asesinados cuando habían abordado la nave, pero los Zorn sólo habían sufrido cuatro derrotas, junto con la muerte de Rachael. Por lo menos treinta hombres Zorn vivían en la misma zona que Sakura estaba, por lo que para el segundo día todo el mundo olía debido al abastecimiento escaso de agua. La circulación de aire no era la más grande tampoco, pero había estado segura de que no se sofocarían cuando se había dado cuenta de la mala calidad del aire y había preguntado a alguien.

Se sentía frustrada. Sasuke estaba sanando pero él no se despertaba. El nudo en la cabeza había bajado. Había hablado con él mientras dormía, le rogaba que despertara, pero él había seguido dormido profundamente. Cada vez que el agotamiento amenazaba con llevarla, ella subía en la cama con él para curvarse en su costado. Rara vez salió de la habitación donde mantenían a Sasuke excepto para ir al baño.

Ella se sentía incómoda ya que la mayoría de los hombres Zorn vivían en los pasillos y dormían en el suelo delante de la puerta. Cuando algunos de ellos la miraron, a ella no le gusto el interés que vio allí. Sasuke no era capaz de protegerla de modo que sólo se quedó a su lado tanto como pudo.

Finalmente, llegaron a Zorn y la nave paralizada fue abordada por otros Zorn. En un instante se dirigieron a Sasuke con una tabla móvil como una cuna con correas. Sakura dio un paso atrás mientras se cargaron a Sasuke suavemente. Ella los siguió. Cuando uno de los hombres trató de detenerla, ella miró hacia él.

— Yo voy a donde él va. ¡Fuera de mi camino y déjeme seguirlo!—

El hermano de Sasuke había salido de una habitación en ese momento.

Él gruñó al hombre, miró a Sakura y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre grande se movió a un lado así que Sakura pudiera correr después en busca de los hombres que llevaron a Sasuke fuera. A medida que se subió a un autobús pequeño Sakura sintió terror. Iba a Zorn, pero Sasuke estaba gravemente herido. Ella se enfrentaba a pisar un planeta sin su protección. ¿Era esto aún seguro? Ella no lo sabía. Se acercó a su cama, agarrando su mano inerte.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

**Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

**A todos los que me dejaron review: Lo siento. E tenidos problemas con que se borran los capis, asi que a todos "¡Espero que les guste!" Lamento no poder responderles por separado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Sakura se quedó mirando el planeta rojo a su alrededor con asombro y conmoción. Estaba agotada y peor aún, preocupada. Ella acababa de pasar tres días infernales de su vida en una nave paralizada, con un montón de hombres Zorn, un Sasuke inconsciente, y ninguna forma de comunicarse excepto por hacer preguntas que tenían un sí o un no como respuesta.

El viaje en la nave hasta el planeta había sido accidentado y lleno de heridos. Después de que aterrizó en la superficie Zorn se precipitó en el interior del reducido espacio para llevar a fuera a los heridos, Sasuke iba a ser el primero. Sakura trató de seguir a los hombres llevándolo, pero uno de ellos se movió en su camino, tratando de evitar que se quedara al lado de él.

— Fuera de mi camino, maldita sea. Yo estoy con él. —

El hombre había fruncido el ceño, pero él había salido de su camino después de olerla.

Ella había corrido tras de la camilla que llevaba a Sasuke . Entraron en una especie de hospital, pero no era como ella los conocía, porque parecía a un edificio de oficinas. Le permitieron quedarse con él pero nadie hablo con ella. Lo colocaron en una camilla en una sala grande, privada, había una máquina que se cernía sobre él escaneando de ida y vuelta sobre su cuerpo. Ella se paseaba, mirando a Sasuke , sintiéndose preocupada. No se había despertado en tres días.

Había cuidado de él, dándole agua con la ayuda de un goteo en su boca hora tras hora. Ella lo había bañado dos veces con la ayuda de su hermano. No vio ninguna infección en sus cortes y la hemorragia se había detenido por completo. En realidad había empezado a cicatrizar. La herida en su cabeza estaba cerrada, así que ya se había formado una costra roja. Había tenido una gran protuberancia, aunque le había preocupado. Había comenzado a bajar. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para admitir a una mujer Zorn.

Sakura fue sorprendida por ella. La mujer era probablemente cinco pies y diez, musculosa y vestía una túnica con pantalones sueltos. Se detuvo para mirar a Sakura por un momento antes de entrar en la habitación. Se aclaró la garganta.

— Hola, mujer de la Tierra. Soy científica y Sanadora Tenten . —

Sakura se hubiera caído sobre sus rodillas si no fuera porque estaba sentada. — Hablas Español. ¡Gracias a Dios! —

— No lo hablo. — La mujer tocó su oreja. — Tengo el implante traductor mejorando la programación para entender su idioma de la Tierra. También tenemos la conis corriendo para que me puedas entender en este cuarto. Voy a tener que adaptarte con los implantes pronto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

— Sakura Haruno . ¿Cómo está Sasuke ? No se ha despertado en tres días.

La mujer miro a Sasuke , aclarándose la garganta. — Él está muy enfermo. Recibió un golpe muy fuerte, pero se recuperará.

— ¿Por qué no ha despertado? —

La mujer se acercó, estudiando a Sakura . Ella olió e hizo una mueca. — Su olor —

El enojo a fuego lento se levanto instantáneamente en Sakura . — He estado atrapada en una nave paralizada en un espacio reducido con un grupo de hombres durante tres días sin una ducha. ¿Qué hay de malo en Sasuke , maldita sea?

La mujer Zorn gruñó. — No hay necesidad de ser grosera. Simplemente estaba haciendo una observación. ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño? Me encargare de conseguirte ropa, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de Argis Sasuke . Él debe estar despierto en el momento en que estés limpia y huelas bien otra vez.

— Señora, — advirtió Sakura . — Estoy a punto de perder los estribos y entonces sabrás lo grosera que puedo ser. Dime que está mal con Sasuke , maldita sea.

Tenten dio un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido. — Se lesionó la cabeza lo suficiente como para poner su cuerpo en una hibernación de protección.

La sacudida atravesó a Sakura . — ¿Hibernación? ¿Igual que los osos?

La mujer frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué es un oso? —

— Olvídalo. ¿Cómo lo despertamos? —

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke para agarrar su mano. Entre su preocupación por la salud Sasuke , la preocupación constante por la nave y ella siendo engañada y que estaban lentamente asfixiándose, y el temor de que pudiera encontrar al llegar a Zorn, ella era un desastre emocional.

— Hay que bañarse. Su olor es ofensivo. Nosotros bañaremos a Argis Sasuke .

La puerta se abrió. Tres hermosas mujeres, todas altas y musculosas también entraron en la habitación. Todos ellas avanzaron rápidamente a Sasuke . Una de ellas hecho a Sakura fuera del camino. Sakura terminó tropezando tras cerca de cuatro pies. La angustia en los rostros de las mujeres era evidente a medida que corrían sus manos sobre el cuerpo quieto de Sasuke . Una de ellas volvió su atención en Tenten .

—¿Se recuperará? —

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, Bara. Había hinchazón en el cerebro pero eso no le ha dejado un daño permanente. Cerró hace más de un día para que su cuerpo respondiera de la misma manera para protegerlo. El hiberna.

La mujer se inclinó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Lo vamos a despertar después de bañarlo por completo para que no esté molesto por su olor. —

La mujer olió. Su rostro arrugado en un montón de arrugas, cuando se inclinó a inhalar lentamente. Ella levantó la cabeza, su atención yendo a Sakura , viéndose realmente cabreada cuando ella la miró directamente.

— ¿Quién es ella? Su aroma es más a Sasuke . No lo detecte en un principio debido a su olor corporal de los días de no lavado y todos los demás perfumes masculinos. —

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Sakura no le gustaba, ni un poco, la forma en que la mujer estaba mirándola. Ella estaba furiosa de que tres mujeres estaban tocando a Sasuke después de sacarla fuera del camino.

— ¿Y por qué en el infierno lo están tocando? ¿Ustedes son sus hermanas? —

Tenten se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba entre las dos mujeres. En voz baja gruñó. Volvió su atención a Sakura viéndose realmente incómoda.

— Estas son las ayudantes de Argis Sasuke en la casa. Esta es Bara, Valle, y Din.

Bara gruñó. — ¿Por qué le dirige la palabra a ella? Usted me dirige la palabra. Yo llevo la casa. —

Tenten visiblemente se estremeció. — Esto es una muy desagradable noticia para todas ustedes, obviamente. Argis Sasuke está vinculado a esta mujer de la Tierra, Bara. Usted sabe que tengo que ocuparme de ella primero ahora. Usted ya no lleva su casa. Ella lo hace.

Bara gruñó, la sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro mientras palidecía, moviendo un poco sus pies. Sus ojos se dispararon a Sakura . Sakura vio las emociones en la cara de la mujer. La mujer se puso furiosa, sorprendida, y a juzgar por la forma de sus dedos con garras, ella quería destrozar a Sakura con ellas.

Sakura estaba en shock también. Sasuke le había dicho sobre los ayudantes de casa. Dejó que la información que él le había dado tuviera sentido en su cerebro cuando lo comprendió. Ella miró a las tres mujeres, mientras que los celos se elevaban, pero sobre todo era un dolor tan transparente. Estas tres mujeres vivían con Sasuke , dormía en su cama con él, ya que él no estaba vinculado, y las mantuvo como sus amantes.

Su cuerpo se balanceó un poco. Ella retrocedió para sentarse con fuerza en la silla más cercana. Se sintió traicionada y triste. La ira y el dolor la destrozaron al mismo tiempo. Él había dicho que quería vincularse a ella, pero ella nunca pensó, ni siquiera lo considero, que él podría tener empleadas domésticos viviendo con él.

Sakura se obligó a ponerse de pie. Apretó los dientes mientras parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas al mirar a su médico o lo que fuera. — Me gustaría, por favor, una ducha y diríjale la palabra... — Los ojos de Sakura fueron a Bara.

— Ella es su primera. No estoy vinculada a él. Él tiene suficientes malditas mujeres en su cama. —

Sakura dejó sus ojos a la deriva por Sasuke . Las mujeres lo estaban tocando. Una tenía la mano en el muslo derecho en contra sus bolas, otro tenía la mano en el corazón frotando su pecho desnudo, como un amante, y la tercera estaba tocando su pelo. Los celos le pegaron duro. Quería llorar. Ella parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas, quitando su mirada del cuerpo quieto de Sasuke a Tenten .

— Quiero irme ahora. — Le temblaba la voz y Sakura odiaba que su dolor fuera evidente.

Tenten frunció el ceño. La puerta se abrió detrás de la mujer. El hermano de Sasuke de la nave entro violentamente. Él entro en la habitación y se congeló. Detrás de él otro hombre caminó dentro. A su lado estaba una mujer humana agarrando su mano. El hombre era, obviamente, otro hermano a juzgar por la forma en que se parecía tanto a Sasuke . ¿Cuántos hermanos eran?

— Esto es muy tenso, — dijo Tenten suavemente. Volvió su atención a uno de los hermanos. — Argis Klaus , hay un problema.

Klaus frunció el ceño. — ¿Cuál es la condición de Sasuke ? ¿Va a sobrevivir? —

Tenten dudó cuando sus ojos saltaban de Sakura a las tres mujeres tocando Sasuke .

Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Él va a recuperarse. Su cuerpo entró en hibernación desde el trauma de la herida en la cabeza. Sus ayudantes de casa le bañaran y lo van a revivir. — Hizo una pausa. — No le dijo a su vinculada sobre los ayudantes de su casa. Ella está indicando que ella no es su vinculada y quiere irse ahora. Puedo oler su dolor desde aquí. Ella es muy nerviosa. —

Klaus se volvió hacia Sakura . Sakura parpadeó cuando se encontró con los ojos del hombre con él que había pasado tres días. Ahora sabía su nombre. Klaus abrió la boca y luego lo cerró de golpe. Frunció el ceño ante Sakura , sus ojos azules intensamente mirándola fijamente a ella.

— Hijo de puta, — la mujer humana salió fuera, avanzando a brincos fuera del hombre del que estaba de la mano, girando para afrontarlo. — Tu hermano es un imbécil. Maldita sea, esto no es la razón por la que os ha enviado gente a la Tierra para conseguir mujeres. Te dije que esto iba a ser una mala idea. — Se dio la vuelta, mirando a Sakura , la simpatía brotaba de los ojos. — Soy Ino . ¿Él no te dijo que había tres mujeres viviendo con él? —

Sakura negó con la cabeza. — Quiero irme ahora. — Ella estaba orgullosa de que su voz no se rompió.

— En este momento. —

Ino cerró los ojos. Cuando el hombre detrás de ella le tocó la espalda, saltó, asustada, y se dio la vuelta. — No me toques, maldita sea. Esta... ¡mierda! —Se dio la vuelta. — ¿La obligo a vincularse a él?

Sakura vaciló. Sus ojos se fueron a las tres mujeres que estaban frotando y tocando a Sasuke mientras yacía inconsciente sobre la camilla. El dolor y la rabia la inundaron al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos fueron a Ino .

— Nunca me inscribí en esta mierda. ¿Puede sacarme de aquí? Necesito una ducha y necesito... — Sus ojos fueron a Sasuke . Más dolor le pego a ella. Ella se había enamorado del hijo de puta. Miró a Sakura — Lejos de él y ellos, por favor.

Ino asintió con la cabeza. — Lo siento mucho. Por supuesto. Comprendo muy bien. — Se volvió para mirar al hombre grande rondando detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. — Vamos a llevarla a casa con nosotros, Endymion. Tu hermano es un jodido, y no hay manera en el infierno que yo deje hacerle un daño peor. Obviamente, él le mintió y mantiene la mierda de ella, por lo que no están vinculados.

Tenten se acercó a la camilla donde yacía Sasuke , para abrir un cajón debajo de la cama. Tomó una varita y un dispositivo remoto. Señaló el mando a distancia a la pared con una pantalla en la que se enciende, camino hacia Sakura . La lengua de Tenten pasó por encima de los labios para humedecerlos cuando se detuvo ante ella.

— Por favor levante su camiseta, Sakura Haruno . Tengo que comprobar su estómago inferior primero. —

— ¿Por qué? — Sakura dio un paso atrás.

Ino maldijo. — Sólo déjala para que podamos obtener el infierno fuera de aquí.

Sakura suspiró, levantando su camisa. La mujer tomó la varita y la agito lentamente por encima de su estómago con una mano mientras se acercó a tirar del pantalón de Sakura para bajarlo a su cadera. La mujer volvió la cabeza, moviendo la varita. Su enfoque fue a mirar a una pantalla verde. Sakura siguió su mirada. Ella no sabía lo que estaba viendo. Tenten se tenso. Su mirada voló de regreso a Sakura .

— Está vinculada a Argis Sasuke independientemente de sus deseos de no estarlo. Tiene su semilla en su vientre. —

Las tres mujeres que estaban tocando a Sasuke se quedaron sin aliento, uno de ellos la olio. Sakura miro a los ayudantes de casa de Sasuke . Din y Valle parecían sorprendidas, pero Bara era la que la había olido, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su evidente dolor. La mujer bajó su cabeza. Sakura frunció el ceño ante el médico.

— No pueden hacer que me quede con él porque le di una maldita mamada. ¿Cómo diablos hace esa cosa, incluso sabe de eso? —

Ino maldijo. — Oh hombre. Eso no es lo que quieren decir. Ellos hablan raro. Plantación de semillas en el vientre no es tragarse eso. Eso significa para ellos que estás llevando a su bebé. Él consiguió embarazarte, Sakura .

Sakura miró a Ino en estado de shock. — No. —

Ino se adelantó para agarrar la mano de Sakura . — Lo siento mucho, pero si Tenten dice que consiguió embarazarte entonces tu lo estas. — Ella se agachó para levantar su camisa holgada. — Confía en mí. —

Sakura miró el vientre hinchado de la mujer que sujetaba su mano. La mujer estaba al menos de cinco meses de embarazo. La mirada de Sakura voló hasta Ino . Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No me importa si estoy embarazada. No voy a vivir en su maldita casa de polígamo. —

— Entiendo, — dijo Ino en voz baja. Se dio la vuelta, aferrado a la mano de Sakura . — ¿Podemos llevarla a casa con nosotros? —

Endymion negó con la cabeza. — Ella está unida a él. No se puede interferir a menos que sea maltratada. —

— ¿Cómo se llama esto? — Ino le gritó. Agitó la mano a Sasuke y sus ayudantes casa. — Sabes cómo me siento ahora, maldita sea. —La mujer dio una mirada fea al otro hermano. — ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Tú estabas con él.

Klaus vaciló. — Yo ni siquiera sabía que él encontró a una mujer. Una vez que aborde desde la Tierra, nunca lo vi hasta después de que fueron atacados. Fue herido por lo que no podía hablar. Su olor estaba todo sobre ella y el de ella en él. Ella se preocupaba por él cada minuto y durmió a su lado cuando ella descansaba. Yo no sabía hasta que me reuní con ella que él la había vinculado.

— Yo quiero ir a casa, — le susurró Sakura . — Yo... Ella miro hacia los ojos de Ino y le imploro. — Sólo quiero ir a casa. Yo sólo quiero despertar. Esto es una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida.

Ino le dio a la mano de Sakura un apretón, volviendo la cabeza. Ella lanzó una mirada al hombre grande que tenía el ceño fruncido. Él se movía detrás de ella. — Haz algo, Endymion.

El gran hombre se puso tenso, viéndose muy infeliz. Él asintió con la cabeza. Miró a las tres empleadas domésticas.

— Ve a casa. Ella es su vinculada y él no le advirtió acerca de ustedes. Ella es de un planeta monógamo. Hasta que se despierte para resolver este lío que ha hecho, lo mejor es que ella no sea molestada más. Su presencia la angustia.

Un gruñido aparto a Bara cuando ella sacudió su cabeza. — Ella no sabe nada de nuestros hombres. ¿Cómo va a reanimarlo?

Un gruñido desde la boca Endymion. Él hizo un gesto brusco a Bara. — Tú te quedas. Ellas se van. — Él le dio su atención a Ino después. — Confía en mí en esto. Tome a su vinculada para que se limpie. Me quedaré aquí para cuidar a mi hermano hasta que sea reanimado. — Él asintió con la cabeza a Tenten .

— Enséñele otra habitación con una ducha. —

Ino entrecerró sus ojos. — ¿Por qué nos quieren fuera de aquí, Endymion? Yo lo conozco demasiado bien. ¿Por qué se queda? — Ino señaló a Bara.

Un gruñido retumbó de Endymion. — Confía en mí y lleva a su vinculada a la ducha. Cuando regrese Sasuke estará despierto, entonces él puede arreglar este lío el mismo.

— Pero... —

Otro rugido retumbó de Endymion. — Ino , Te amo. Confía en mí en esto, por favor. — Su mirada se cruzó con la suya.

— Maldita sea. Odio cuando me miras así. Bien. — Ino se volvió hacia Sakura . — Vamos a conseguirte una ducha, una muda de ropa y alimentarte. Endymión está haciendo a las mujeres volver a casa. Despertarán a Sasuke y entonces podrás romperle las pelotas. — Ino le disparo a Endymion una mirada. —Y él se lo merece.

Endymion hizo una mueca. — Él lo haría. A él fue advertido por ti de las mujeres humanas. Gracias. — Él le guiño un ojo.

— Me debes una grande. — Ella le lanzó una sonrisa.

Sakura se obligó a no mirar a Sasuke o a sus tres compañeras de juegos sexuales. Todavía se sentía traicionada y herida. Los celos jugaron partido en sus emociones. Esto dolía mientras Tenten las sacó de la habitación. ¿Ella estaba embarazada? No podía ser. Por supuesto que había tenido mucho sexo que eso era totalmente posible. Ino le dio un tirón a su mano que ella sostenía, lo que llevo a tambalearse a Sakura en la habitación a un lado.

Tenten habló con Ino . — Voy a ordenar comida y ropa para la vinculada de Argis Sasuke . También voy a empezar con los medicamentos que le daremos, para que no sufra la hinchazón y el calor que tú sufriste.

— Gracias. — Ino dio un paso hacia la mujer Zorn antes de que ella se escapara. — ¿Por qué Endymion quería que nosotros saliéramos de la habitación?

Tenten tragó saliva. Su mirada se lanzó a Sakura y después a Ino .

— Pregunte a Argis Endymion. No es mi lugar. —

Ino soltó la mano de Sakura dando un paso más cerca de la alta mujer Zorn, mirando hacia ella. — Yo te estoy preguntado a ti. No cuentes tonterías, Tenten . Hemos llegado a conocernos muy bien en estos últimos meses. Incluso la considero una buena amiga. ¿Qué demonios esta Endymion tratando de ocultar? Nos merecemos la verdad.

Tenten parecía realmente incómoda. — Eso la molestara mucho. —

Sakura frunció el ceño. — Yo ya estoy molesta. Así que escúpalo. ¿Qué otra jodida cosa no se me dijo, que va a hacer que me den ganas de dispararle a Sasuke ?

Tenten encontró la apariencia curiosa de Sakura . — Nuestros hombres son diferentes a los suyos. Son muy sexuales. Cuando un hombre Zorn es herido gravemente, hibernan para reducir las funciones de su cuerpo, ya que son incapaces de satisfacer sus propias necesidades. — La mirada de la mujer estaba bloqueada con Ino . — Pasa a disminuir su deseo sexual y las reacciones físicas. Para despertarlo su cuerpo tiene que ser despertado. —

— Maldita sea. — Ino dio un paso lejos de la puerta. — Tenten , ponga su culo allí y dígales que no dejen que la mujer lo toque. Voy a hablar con Sakura en primer lugar. ¿Me entiendes? Si él necesita eso, ella lo hará. Muévase ahora. —

Tenten escapó. Sakura miró a Ino con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué demonios me estoy perdiendo? —

Ino miró enojada. — No va extrañarle que le grite a mi marido, porque lo van a oír al otro lado del planeta cuando lo vea. Lo que Tenten dijo en su forma indirecta de hablar es porque Sasuke no podía, durante varios días su cuerpo entró en shock y se apagó. Para despertarlo él necesita conseguir a sus pequeños individuos en movimiento, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Mi esposo nos ha enviado aquí para que pudiera tener al polluelo musculoso de Sasuke mientras que él está abajo por la cuenta para traerlo de regreso. Eso es lo que tendrás que hacer para despertarlo. Un trabajo manual, probablemente harán el truco.

Sakura cerró los ojos por el dolor que las palabras le causaban. Se sentía enferma y agotada.

Ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los interesados de Ino .

— Déjala. No me pertenece. Es sólo un idiota de cuatro minutos. Yo... —

Odiaba las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. — No me importa un bledo. ¿Dónde está el baño y la comida? Quiero salir de este planeta maldito cuando Sasuke despierta cuando consiga su follada de esa perra. Estoy sufriendo de agotamiento y estoy... hecho. —

Sakura se apartó para localizar el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta duro, bloqueándolo, y se deslizó hasta el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta. Ella dejó todo fuera mientras ella lloraba. El dolor que experimentó al enterarse de que Sasuke le mintió a ella acerca de esas mujeres era profundo.

Ella había sido secuestrada de su vida ella quería regresar. El día que había pasado a bordo con Sasuke antes de que la nave fuera atacada y los siguientes tres días que había cuidado de él quedándose junto a su lado inconsciente hasta que había llegado a su mundo natal la había destrozado. Sobre todo ella lloraba porque se había enamorado del hijo de puta.

**Continuara****…**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

**Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los dedos de Sasuke estaban girando en el pelo de Sakura . Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, disfrutando de su lengua lamiendo la cabeza de su polla. Un gruñido salió de él cuando el placer quemó a través de él. Su lengua caliente se apartó segundos antes de que fuera a correr duro. El éxtasis lo hizo gemir en voz alta mientras su liberación de su cuerpo exploto.

A él le gustaba más cuando Sakura lo tragaba en su boca tomando su simiente en su garganta, pero no iba a quejarse de cualquier manera que ella quisiera tocarle. Al abrir los ojos, una sonrisa en los labios, se encontró mirando el techo blanco.

No era el techo de metal en la nave. La confusión lo golpeó. Sakura tiró de su cabello en su mano tratando de liberarse de su control. Movió la cabeza. Se sentía extrañamente débil. Se quedó en estado de shock en Bara cuando ella le dirigió una mirada llena de odio llena de acusación. Sus dedos estaban en puño en el cabello castaño oscuro.

— No soy tu humana, — ella escupió. — Tuve que sufrir escucharlo gemir su nombre una y otra vez cuando te desperté. — Ella le dio un fuerte tirón con la cabeza tratando de obligarlo a liberar su cabello.

La angustia atravesó a Sasuke . Tiró de su mano como si le hubieran quemado. Bara se levantó a sus pies. Sasuke se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una cama médica. Su mirada voló por la habitación. Él estaba en Zorn. ¿Cómo podía ser? Movimiento en la esquina le llamó la atención. Klaus estaba apoyado contra la puerta. Su hermano lo miró sombriamente. La atención de Sai se deslizó a Bara.

— Gracias, — dijo ásperamente Sai .

Bara dio un siseo de rabia. — Usted no es bienvenido. Él dijo su nombre. Usted se negó a dejarme a solas con él. No me gusta que alguien me mire con mi protector.

Sai respiró hondo. — Estás enojada por lo que no confíe en ti con él hasta que te tranquilice. Una mujer encolerizada es una mujer con la que no dejaría a mi hermano indefenso. No es que no te haya visto lamer a un hombre antes. —

Gruñendo, Bara mostró los dientes afilados de Sai . Ajustando su cabeza, sus ojos miraron a Sasuke . — Tú me prometiste que me protegerías y me darías una casa no te liberare de tu palabra. Yo... —

— Déjalo ahora, — gruñó Sai . — Dale tiempo para recuperarse. —

Bara fue pisando fuerte a la puerta. Sasuke tuvo la idea de que estaba desnudo en una cama. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo y el olor del jabón estaba sobre él. Alguien había lavado su pelo, así como lo bañó. Estaba confundido como el infierno. Su mirada confusa fue a Sai mientras luchaba por sentarse hasta el final y cubrir su polla de su hermano con la sábana. El enojo era evidente en la postura rígida de Sai .

— La nave fue atacada por los Collis, — dijo Sai lentamente. — Tú sufriste lesiones cuando luchaste contra ellos y has estado inconsciente durante tres días. Iban tras de las mujeres humanas para venderlas con fines de lucro. Hay algunos Collis dispuestos a pagar por empleadas domésticas forzados si son de la Tierra. De alguna manera se enteraron acerca de cómo son las mujeres sexualmente.

Sasuke palideció, la sangre se dreno de su rostro. — Recuerdo. Sakura ... — El dolor le atravesó su pecho. ¿Si ella hubiera muerto? —

— Ella está viva, pero no está bien. —

Sasuke empujó su cuerpo hacia el borde de la cama para balancearse en sus piernas. Él se hubiera puesto de pie, pero Sai se movía más rápido, agarrándolo por los hombros con firmeza, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

— No trates de salir de la cama. Tú estás débil e inestable. Tenten tenía que conectarte para la reposición de nutrientes. Necesitas unas pocas horas para que tu cuerpo se recupere puesto que tú acabas de salir de la hibernación. Tú estarías en un estado mucho peor pero tu Sakura forzó la pasta de nutrientes por ti y el agua por los tres días que ella te atendió por ti.

— ¿Dónde está? Si está lastimada tengo que estar con ella. Fuimos atacados por más Collis? Llévame a ella. Si no puedo caminar entonces lléveme a su lado. Yo la vincule. —

— Yo sé lo que has hecho. —

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Tú furia es tan fuerte que casi lo puedo saborear. ¿Por qué? —

— Ino está enojada conmigo. Ella me gritó y me golpeó el pecho con su puño. Ella está llevando a mis hijos y alterarla es malo para su salud y para la descendencia. La única razón porque no te golpeo se debe a que ya estás débil. Ino ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo. Ella está tan enojada.

— No tengo tiempo para averiguar por qué Ino está enojado contigo. ¿Dónde está Sakura ? Si no puedo ir a ella, entonces puede ella venir a mí? Quiero verla yo mismo para asegurarme de que está bien—.

— Ella está viva. — Sai respiró hondo. — Ella no va a verte, hermano. Ahora está encerrada en la siguiente sala médica y se niega a hablar con alguien en absoluto. Ino nos ha ordenado dejar a tu mujer vinculada sola hasta que se calme. Mi vinculada con el vientre hinchado esta en el pasillo tratando de convencerla a volver a hablar. — Sai gruñó. — Realmente hizo un lío. —

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Sakura esta... — Él negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué está pasando? —

— Tú no le dijiste que tenías empleados domésticas. Las tres se apresuraron a tu lado cuando fueron llevados al edificio médico. Sakura estaba a tu lado ya. Tenten dijo que estaba tensa y dolorosa alrededor cuando las mujeres se reunieron. Bara es terca como tú dice que tú disfrutas. Ella fue desagradable con tu vinculada. Sakura estaba conmocionada y herida cuando conoció a tus mujeres así que estoy seguro de que Tenten lo dijo suavemente sobre cuán malo era.

— El señor de las Lunas, — se quejó Sasuke .

— Entramos en esto. Tus ayudantes de casa estaban frotando tu cuerpo y tocándolo. Tu vinculada estaba tan blanca como un pez luna y pude oler su dolor a través del cuarto. Ino se encargo de la situación y reaccionó como lo

hace cuando está muy enojado. Sakura renunció como tu vinculada.

Sasuke gruñía, tratando de salir de la cama otra vez. — No. No voy a dejarla ir. —

— No te muevas, — gruñó Sai de regreso. — Tenten se hizo cargo de ella ya. Sakura no puede renunciar.

Sasuke miró a su hermano. — No entiendo. —

Sai respiró hondo. — Tenten reviso a tu Sakura . Buena siembra, hermano. Tienes tu vinculada con descendencia. —

Sasuke sonrió. — ¿Estás seguro? —

Sai se alejó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. — Positivo. Todos estábamos en la habitación. Yo, mi Ino , Mamoru, Sakura , y tus tres ayudantes casa estaban allí. No sé porque estás sonriendo otra vez. — Los ojos de Sai se estrecharon. — Tu vinculada te odia y piensa que eres el más grande mentiroso Zorn. Ella sabe que Bara te despertó de la hibernación y cómo se hizo.

Sasuke palideció. — ¿Ella sabe que Bara me lamió? —

Sai hizo un gesto sombrío. — Ella lo sabe. —

— Pero yo no tenía algo que decir... —

— No les importa a ellas. Confía en mí. Si otra mujer me tocara, Ino eliminaría una parte del cuerpo. — La mano de Sai se deslizó por su cuerpo par ahuecar sus bolas. —

— ¿Por qué la dejaste? — Sasuke gruñó. — Tú estabas en la habitación. —

— Tenías que ser despertado de la hibernación. ¿Crees que tu vinculada podría tocarte después de ver a tres ayudantes de tu casa frotarte con sus manos por todo el cuerpo? Tres ayudantes de casa para quienes no hiciste los arreglos para encontrar otras casas para que se fueran ahora que tú regresaste a Zorn. — Sai gruñó. — Ni siquiera le advertiste a ella que las tenías bajo tu protección. Cuando llevé a Ino a mi casa, había enviado mis ayudantes fuera de la casa. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Tú fuiste advertido por mi Ino que las mujeres humanas son monógamas.

— Yo iba a hacerlo. — Sasuke gruñó. — No he tenido tiempo todavía para hacer arreglos. Sakura no estaba segura de querer estar atada a mí. Yo la había vinculado, pero ella pidió tiempo para decidir y yo quería que ella quisiera ser mi vinculada. Yo... — Él negó con la cabeza. — Tengo que hablar con ella. —

— No entiendes, — suspiró Sai . — Ella no te perdonará. Ino me ha asegurado eso. Tú has herido a tu vinculada. Tenía lágrimas y muchas de ellas por el sonido que hacía. Podía oler su dolor. Tú la lastimaste profundamente. Las mujeres humanas no son Zorn, Sasuke . Si tú le haces un daño profundo, se niega a dejarte entrar en su corazón, y sin eso nunca se dejaran vincularse a ti. Tú debiste haberla advirtió acerca de tus mujeres y asegurarle de que ella no tuviera que ver que te tocaran.

— Yo le dije sobre los ayudantes de casa. —

— ¿Le dijiste a ella que tenias tres? —

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. — Yo iba a decirle que iba a encontrar otras casas para ellas y que para cuando llegáramos a Zorn estarían fuera de mi vida por lo que ella sería mi única mujer. —Las alarmas sonaron cuando empecé a compartir con ella los planes que tenía para nosotros dos. Ella lleva mi semilla en su vientre, Sai . Ella es todo para mí. Ahora entiendo por qué te sientes como lo haces al ver a Ino . Ahora entiendo por qué ella lo es todo para ti y cómo puedes renunciar a tus ayudantes domésticos por una mujer. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar este problema y traerla de vuelta? No la perderé.

Sai se acercó para abrazar el brazo de su hermano. La simpatía fluyo en sus ojos. — No sé. —

— Tengo que traerla de vuelta. Tengo que hacer esto correctamente. — La agonía golpeo a Sasuke con la idea de perder a Sakura para siempre.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo infantil. Miró a la puerta. Ella la había bloqueado con la cama y un escritorio. La culpabilidad la golpeo sobre Ino embarazada en el pasillo que seguía tratando de convencerla para que abra la puerta. Ella admitió que podría haber manejado mejor esta cuestión. Ella se movió hacia la puerta.

— ¿ Ino ? —

— Estoy aquí. —

— ¿Estás sola? ¿Si abro la puerta sólo entraras tú? —

— Te lo prometo. —

Suspirando, Sakura movió todo lejos de la puerta para abrirla. Se asomó al pasillo sólo para ver a Ino , a solas, sonriendo.

— Nadie está aquí, solo yo. Despache a todo el mundo. ¿Podemos hablar? —

Sakura la dejó entrar, pero ella cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. — Lo siento. Tomé esto muy mal. —

— No te culpo. — Ino se sentó en una silla. Ella se masajeó el vientre distraídamente. — Yo estaría molesta también. Sasuke realmente lo jodio.

— Debería habérmelo dicho—.

— Sí. Debería haberlas despachado. Sabía que si se vinculaba a una de nosotras él tenía que renunciar a las otras mujeres. Le conté cómo son nuestro tipo de mujeres.

— Me duele. Pensé que se preocupaba por mí y pensé que era especial para él. Me enamoré de un imbécil, — admitió Sakura en voz baja. — Al principio estaba enojada cuando me di cuenta que no estaba volviendo a casa. La primera vez que me secuestraron yo... —

— ¿Él qué? —

Sakura lentamente explicó cómo conoció a Sasuke y cómo terminó a bordo de la nave.

Ella parpadeó a Ino . — Entonces nos atacaron y yo pensé que iba a morir. Me quedé a su lado en la pequeña maldita cama por tres días rezando para que él viviera para que yo pudiera decirle que lo amo. Yo fui una perfecta tonta. Debería haberlo sabido. Éramos de dos mundos diferentes, literalmente, y no es como si realmente lo conociera. ¿Cómo diablos podría haber caído con alguien tan condenadamente fuerte y condenadamente tan rápido de todos modos?

— Yo entiendo. Me enamoré de Sai así. Me enamoré de él la primera vez que me hizo el amor, te lo juro. Él era increible. Era tan protector y masculino y me consoló. Fui secuestrada por una raza de estas personas lagarto y Sai lucho con un montón de otros hombres Zorn para conquistarme.

— Wow. —

Ino sonrió. — No es que no hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, las tenemos, pero lo amo. Es como respirar el aire para mí. Él hará cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz y se asegura de que sepa lo mucho que me ama. —

La tristeza se asentó en Sakura . — Sasuke dijo que me haría feliz.

— Son diferentes a los tipos humanos, pero con Sai me parece que es una cosa maravillosa. Lo siento mucho, Sakura . Tal vez las iba a enviar a otro hogar. Tú puedes hablar con él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. — Que él hable de Bara o Din o Valle. Tiene tres de ellas.

— Ellos tienen un deseo sexual alto. Puedo dar fe de ello. Los hombres Zorn caminan con una erección. — Una sonrisa dividió los labios de Ino . — Esto tiene sus ventajas. Confía en mí. Mi vida sexual es por encima la parte superior y nunca se vuelve aburrido o viaja más lento. — Ella se frotó el estómago. — Tenía miedo de que Sai perdiese el interés en mí cuando tuviera una gran barriga, pero él cree que soy sexy cuanto más grande me pongo. El hombre me ha hecho totalmente adicta a tener relaciones sexuales cada dos horas todos los días. — Ino miro a Sakura . — Es una cosa de la cultura aquí en cuanto a por qué Sasuke tendría tres mujeres en su casa.

— No es más que una zorra masculina.

— Él es segundo en la línea para gobernar este planeta. Es como un príncipe. He aprendido mucho desde que llegue a Zorn. Yo pensaba que las mujeres eran maltratadas y la clase en condición de esclavo cuando llegué aquí, pero eso no es cierto. Las mujeres tienen un infierno de mucho más poder y control sobre sus vidas de lo que parece. Ellas son criadas sin celos de otras mujeres Zorn que comparten una casa. Sus cuerpos no pueden manejar el sexo tanto como los hombres lo necesitan, por lo que de acuerdo con las mujeres Zorn que he hablado, les gusta tener a otras mujeres para tomar esa carga.

— Ino soltó un bufido. — Ellas llaman a ser demasiado susceptible una carga. No creo que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros podemos. —

— Eso muerde para ellos. —

Ino se echó a reír. — Por supuesto. Las mujeres Zorn sólo se ponen celosas de las mujeres vinculadas porque se les permite tener hijos y están a cargo de los hogares. La mayoría de las mujeres, aunque están dispuestas a renunciar para ser ayudante de casa porque estar en un buen hogar significa poder y prestigio para ellas.

— ¿Cómo limpiando la casa de alguien y siendo una calientacamas alcanzan poder y prestigio?

— Yo estoy contigo, pero piensa en todas las mujeres que se casan con hombres ricos por su dinero. Es lo mismo aquí en ese sentido. Las mujeres Zorn en realidad podrían vincular a los hombres Zorn, si quisieran, pero la verdad es que la mayoría de ellos prefieren vivir en una casa con una o dos mujeres, si el hombre tiene el equivalente de dinero aquí. Obtienen las mejores casas, la mejor comida, lo mejor de todo, y les gusta compartir las tareas con otras mujeres.

Sakura miro a Ino con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Tienes empleadas domésticos en tu casa? ¿Dejas que lo toquen otras mujeres? No voy a juzgarte ni nada. Espero que no estar siendo demasiado entrometida. Yo no me veo viviendo siempre de esa manera y ser feliz. ¿Y tú? —

Una risita se escapó Ino . — Tenemos una ayudante de casa. Estoy encantada de que ella este allí. Ella es una mujer mayor, mucho mayor, y ella me trata como si fuera la hija que siempre quiso. En cuanto a la fidelidad, bueno, si Sai toca otra mujer yo lo castro. — Ella guiñó un ojo. — No es que lo haría. Yo no puedo tener suficiente de él. Él no tiene ninguna razón para la infidelidad.

— ¿Tenía ayudantes de casa cuando llegaste aquí? —

— Él las había enviado a una de las casas de sus hermanos. Su padre envió a una a nuestra casa después de haber llegado sin embargo. Ella realmente se desnudo y fue sobre sus manos y rodillas, empujando su culo en el aire, esperando a que mi marido la montara. Yo estaba tan molesta. No podíamos comunicarnos porque los malditos traductores no podían leer inglés todavía. Era tan condenadamente frustrante. Trate de decirle al hombre que si se montaba a la perra en el suelo, empujando su culo hacia él nunca dejaría que me toque otra vez con señales de mano. — Ino soltó un bufido. — Fue un infierno y salí furiosa. Él me persiguió y él nunca la tocó. —

— Tengo un hijo suyo. Mi vida esta tan jodida. —

Ino suspiró. — Habla con él. Pon tu pie en el suelo, diciéndole lo que tú necesitas. Él pudo haber regresado por ti a la Tierra. Infierno, él no tenía que tomarte con él. Llevándote a través de los bosques y secuestrándote. Si su padre descubre que te llevó contra tu voluntad está en un lío hasta el cuello. Él violó la ley para traerte aquí.

La sacudida golpeó a Sakura . — ¿Qué? —

— Todas las mujeres humanas vinculadas tienen que hacerlo voluntariamente. Es contra la ley secuestrar a una mujer que no quiere y traerla a Zorn. Él te tomó y ató sin que tú puedas elegir, Sakura . Si deseas colgarlo de sus bolas, tú puedes decirle a su padre lo que hizo.

— ¿Su padre me enviaría a la Tierra?—

La mirada de Ino cayó al estómago de Sakura . — No, yo no te voy a mentir. — Ino miró hacia arriba. — No puedo ver a su padre permitiéndote despegar con su nieto y el infierno, tu bebé no estaría a salvo en la Tierra. Ya lo sabes. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada supe que no importa lo que suceda con Sai que yo no podría volver a casa otra vez. Mi niño sería un bicho raro. ¿Puedes decir él frenesí de los medios, todo el mundo tratando de usar a mi hijo como un paso a la fama, y un infierno para mi hijo? — Ella se frotó el estómago. — Aquí en Zorn mi hijo es como todos los demás niños. No les importa que yo sea un ser humano o que mi hijo será parte humana. Saben de otras razas en otros planetas y las aceptan. Sólo siendo en parte Zorn los hacen Zorn totalmente en su cultura.

— Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ir a casa con Sasuke y verlo follar a esas tres mujeres? Tal vez podamos echar suertes a ver quién lo obtiene su intervalo de tiempo. — Sakura odiaba la picadura amarga en su voz. — He oído que desde que estoy vinculada llego a dormir en la cama y no en el suelo. WhooHooo. Qué suerte la mía.

Ino negó con la cabeza. — No. Tú puedes corregir a ese hijo de puta directamente. Eres sólo tú o tú encontrarás a otro hombre. Déjale la idea aquí. Somos los mejores productos en este maldito planeta. Hay miles de hombres buenos en Zorn que saltarían a través de cada cello que tú pongas si tú estás de acuerdo para vincularte a uno de ellos. Serían leales y nunca te maltratarían.

— Bara hizo algo con él para despertarlo. —

Ino suspiró. — Lo sé. Yo era el que tenía que transmitir su mensaje a Tenten después de que la envié a evitar que eso suceda.

— No puedo olvidar eso. Siento dejarla, pero no lo puedo olvidar. —

Ino asintió con la cabeza. — Déjame hablar con Sai . Conoce a un montón de hombres buenos. Tú necesitas encontrar uno en este planeta para protegerte. Voy a hacer que Sai te permita volver a casa con nosotros y le presentaremos a cada hombre que mi marido conoce hasta que encuentres uno del que puedas enamorarte. Conseguiremos vincularte a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz y segura. Es necesario eso ahora. Piensa en tu bebé.

Sakura miró su estómago. — Podrá Sasuke dejar que su se hijo vaya. —

Ino se puso de pie. — Te viste obligada a abandonar la Tierra, y él te obligo sin tu consentimiento, ya que no tenías ni idea de lo que significaba cuando se corrió dentro de ti. Él violó la ley. Si a la hora de la verdad no tiene una maldita opción. Mientras el bebé este en Zorn y este seguro no veo cómo el padre puede protestar. Hyvin Armando puede ver a su nieto, no importa que hombre lo crié. Hay un montón de buenos hombres Zorn, Sakura . Tú puedes ser feliz aquí.

Eso le rompió el corazón, pero Sakura asintió. — No puedo estar con Sasuke de nuevo. No puedo dejar que me lastime más de lo que ya ha hecho.

— Voy a hablar con Sai , y te llevaremos a casa con nosotros. Estoy malditamente apenada, Sakura . Sasuke era un verdadero pendejo, y espero que sufra por lo que te ha hecho.

Sakura observó a la mujer marcharse. Su cabeza se desplomó. Por lo que sabía Bara estaba follando a Sasuke ahora mismo. Realmente dolía.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

**Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Los oídos de Sakura ya no le molestaban. Antes de que ella hubiera dejado el edificio médico Tenten le había dado una inyección para el dolor por la colocación de los implantes. Sakura podía entender a quien le hablara, pero le habían advertido de que no todos los Zorn podían entender. El programa de Español era nuevo y a menos que un Zorn pensase que trataría con humanos, ellos no se tomaron el tiempo para actualizar sus programas de implante para la traducción.

Era tarde en la noche y Sakura estaba agotada. Había tomado horas para que Tenten encontrara el tiempo para implantar los traductores en sus oídos. El esposo de Ino había pedido que Ino regresara a casa con él porque estaba embarazada. Había argumentado que necesitaba descansar y Ino había cedido ante el hombre grande después de dejar en claro que Sakura sería transportada a su casa cuando Tenten terminara el procedimiento.

Tres grandes hombres Zorn habían escoltado a Sakura desde el edificio

médico a un vehículo que los esperaba. Ellos la llevaron a una casa grande y bonita en una colina. Las casas Zorn no eran como las casas de la Tierra. Eran más redondeadas, de un solo piso, pero de gran tamaño. Estaban hechas de un material que Sakura nunca había visto antes, pero se parecía a las hojas de piedra. Los hombres la habían acompañado a la puerta.

Uno de ellos había puesto su mano sobre un escáner, mientras sonreía a Sakura .

— Estás en casa. Debo acompañarla al interior a su habitación. ¿Quiere que despierte a alguien que le traiga comida? —

— Yo sólo quiero dormir. Es tarde, por lo que no quiero molestar a Ino o a su marido. —

El hombre parpadeó. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. — De esta manera.

Los otros dos hombres se quedaron fuera. Sakura entró en una gran sala de estar de un piso abierto. Dos sillones, algunas mesas y algunas alfombras decoraban la habitación. Las luces eran tenues, pero iluminaban lo suficientemente como para ver. Ella tragó. El mobiliario parecía de madera pero era de un rojo oscuro que contrasta crudamente con la blancura absoluta del suelo y las paredes. Era una casa bonita.

El hombre la condujo por un pasillo. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas a excepción de la habitación en el final. Entró y agitó su mano por la pared para encender las luces en el dormitorio.

— Hay un sensor aquí. Agite su mano para encender la luz o apagarla. — Indicó una puerta abierta a través de la habitación. — Esta habitación es para sus necesidades personales. Agite su mano a gran altura para encender el agua. Hay sensores de movimiento que controlan el flujo del agua. — Él se retiró de la sala.

— Buena vida, humana. — Él se alejó. —

Sakura suspiró bajo, cerró la puerta. No quería molestar a sus anfitriones. Ino parecía exhausta cuando ella y su marido se fueron. Sakura se sintió culpable por eso, pero había estado malditamente agradecida por la amistad de Ino . La mujer estaba tan indignada con Sasuke por lo que le había hecho. Realmente se había sentido mejor al tener apoyo. Su atención se centró en la habitación.

La cama era un gran dosel y alto desde el piso. Todos los hombres Zorn eran de más de seis pies de altura, mientras que las mujeres que había visto eran de cinco punto ocho pies cerca de un rango de seis de seis pies, haciéndoles más altos que el humano promedio. Incluso sus cuerpos eran más grandes que la mayoría de los seres humanos con su musculatura y grandes estructuras óseas. Sakura se sentía pequeña, por una vez en su vida, casi frágil en comparación con la gente con la que ella ahora estaba viviendo.

Al lado de la cama estaban las mesas con cajones. Un mueble parecido a un tocador apoyado en la pared bajo una gran ventana. Se acercó a la ventana. Nada lo cubría por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente hacia fuera en la oscuridad total lo que le puso los pelos de punta. Alguien podría estar por ahí viendo su espalda y ella no lo sabía. Ella miró por encima de la ventana. No había marcas en la pared indicando que cualquier cosa había sido colgado alguna vez para cubrirlo. Tal vez la gente Zorn no creía en las cortinas. Eso la hizo sentir como un pez en una pecera.

Ella tenía curiosidad sobre el cuarto de baño, pero ella lo ignoró. Ella había usado el baño en el centro médico antes de que salir. Incluso le habían dado un cepillo de dientes de aspecto extraño. Puso la bolsa en el suelo junto a la cama. Había algunos objetos personales que el centro médico le había dado, como medicamentos, que se suponía que ella debía tomarlos todos los días. Desde que estaba embarazada, Tenten le había advertido que su temperatura corporal se elevaría sin la medicación, ya que los Zorns funcionan más calientes que los seres humanos. La medicación también le ayudaría a evitar la hinchazón de su cuerpo pensando que necesitaba más líquidos, otro de los síntomas por estar embarazada de un Zorn.

Sakura se quito las botas que ellos le habían dado, llegando a la cintura. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se dirigió hacia la puerta después de patearlos completamente. Ella decidió dormir solo con una camisa. Ella deseó que los Zorn tuvieran sostenes y ropa interior, pero Ino le había dicho que no los hacen para las mujeres. Las mujeres Zorn rara vez usan la ropa en casa. Ellos odiaban todo lo apretado contra su cuerpo.

Ella miró de nuevo la habitación antes de agitar su mano para apagar las luces. Sakura encontró la cama y tuvo que treparse a eso, literalmente, ya que era muy alta. Ella estaba exhausta. Ella odiaba pensar en Sasuke , pero no podía parar. Él había despertado y él iba a estar bien.

Él había querido hablar con ella. Le había pedido a Tenten que le diera un mensaje. Él había querido que ella supiera que él nunca había deseado mantener a las otras mujeres después de haberse vinculado a Sakura y él preguntó si quería verlo por favor. Ella no quería hablar con él. Ella no quería verlo. Ella se estaba haciendo daño. ¿Qué clase de hombre justo, deja de lado a tres mujeres que dependían de él de todos modos? Su opinión de Sasuke estaba en el retrete.

Ella se preguntó cuando se acurrucó en su lado en la cama cómoda si Sasuke todavía estaba en el edificio médico, o si él ahora se estaba acurrucando en la cama con sus tres amantes. Dolía imaginar eso. Odiaba los celos que le causaban tanto dolor. Se decía a sí misma que estaba mejor sin él. Alargó su mano hacia abajo para curvarse más en el estómago a través de la fina camisa que llevaba para dormir. El bebe de Sasuke descansaba en su interior. El impacto no había desaparecido aún.

Sakura no podía negar que los niños siempre habían sido su sueño. Siempre había imaginado una boda en primer lugar, un tipo agradable que trabajara en un empleo de nueve a cinco, como su marido, y la emoción de pintar la habitación de un bebé. Ella habría llorado, pero estaba fuera de las lágrimas. En lugar de eso iba a tener un bebé de un alíen, alguien que tenía demasiadas malditas mujeres en su vida, y ella estaba en un planeta donde tendría que conectar con un extraño para incluso tener un espacio para poner a su bebé cuando naciera.

Ella ni siquiera quería pensar en ese escenario.

Por supuesto, su mente no estaba escuchando. Tendría que encontrar a un hombre Zorn para casarse. Ellos lo llamaron vincularse. En la mente de Sakura sería como una entrevista de trabajo. Ella entrevistaría a los hombres para la posición, diciéndoles que es lo que quería en un hombre, lo que necesitaba, y luego tener que pasar por los candidatos para ver quién será el mejor para el papel. Mordía a lo grande. La depresión la golpeó. No podía regresar a la Tierra con un bebé Zorn y no hay manera en el infierno que ella no tuviera al bebé. Ella lo quería, incluso si el padre del bebé era un idiota mentiroso.

Dándose vuelta, Sakura miró ciegamente hacia arriba en un techo que no podía ver en el cuarto oscuro.

Su cabeza se volvió hacia la ventana de gran tamaño. Todavía estaba muy oscuro por ahí para ver cualquier cosa, incluso después de que sus ojos se adaptaran a las luces apagadas. Zorn tenía tres lunas, pero era una noche muy nublada, por lo que no eran visibles. Ino le había prometido una magnífica vista cuando el tiempo fuera mejor. No tenía importancia. Sakura cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar. Mañana se ocuparía de toda esta mierda, cuando no estuviera tan empapada.

Una puerta se cerró en algún lugar de la casa. La culpa golpeo a Sakura . Ella debió haber despertado a alguien cuando había entrado, no importa lo silencioso que ella y el guardia habían sido. Ella escuchó la casa silenciosa, antes de relajarse otra vez. Ella tomó respiraciones lentas y poco profundas tratando de relajarse lo suficiente para ir a la deriva completamente para dormir. Era lo mejor para ella. Mañana no estaría tan agotada, y su cerebro funcionaría bien.

Algo fuera de la puerta de la habitación hacía ruido. Sakura se puso tensa, pero luego obligó a relajar su cuerpo. Probablemente era el esposo de Ino haciendo algo a su compañera embarazada en la cocina. Tal vez se aseguraba de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Un suspiro se le escapó a ella cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente. La luz del pasillo la cegó cuando ella se levanto en posición vertical. Sasuke estaba apuntalado en la puerta abierta con las luces encendidas detrás de él. La sacudida se estrelló contra ella en el lugar de él.

— Bienvenida a casa, hermosa, — él gruñó suavemente. Tenía la voz ronca. — Lo siento por las medidas que pasé para llegar aquí. Sé que no quieres verme, pero yo quiero verte. —

Un Sasuke sin camisa estaba mirándola. Sakura se quedó sin habla cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

Tenía el cabello suelto, corriendo por su pecho y brazos. Él se agarró a la puerta durante unos largos segundos, antes de que lentamente entrara en la habitación. Hizo un gesto con la mano sobre la pared para activar el encendido de las luces.

Él movió de nuevo su mano para atenuar lo suficiente como para que la habitación casi se oscureciera, pero todavía podía ver muy bien. Sus ojos azules brillantes se fijaron en ella.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir, Sakura ? ¿De verdad pensaste que me quedaría con otras mujeres cuando te tuve? Iba a hacer los arreglos necesarios para que las tres se fueran a otra parte a otra casa. Yo pensé que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, para que se hubieran ido para el momento en que llegáramos a Zorn. — Dio otro paso más. — Tú eres la única mujer que está en mi cama y tú serás la única que estará allí a partir de ahora. Te ves perfecta en ella.

Ella miró a la cama la que estaba sentada, el color reduciéndose drásticamente de su rostro. ¿Su cama? Su mirada se sacudió hacia arriba. Él estaba más cerca. Él puso sus manos sobre el final del colchón. Ojos azules la miraron intensamente.

— Tú eres todo para mí, Sakura . Llevas mi hijo en tu vientre. Tú me perteneces a mí, y ambos lo sabemos. Nuestro hijo lo sabe. Pido disculpas y lamento la conmoción que sufriste porque no era capaz de preparar una casa para ti para darte la bienvenida con alegría, pero he arreglado eso. Las empleadas domésticas están en otras casas. Según lo acordado, una ayudante mayor para la casa vendrá por la mañana. Sus tareas incluyen no tocarme. Ella se hará cargo de nuestra casa y las comidas. Ella te hará compañía y será tu compañera. Todo lo que tú necesites.

La conmoción se disparo. La ira fue creciendo lentamente en ella. — ¿Crees que es así de simple? —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Yo estoy vinculado a ti y mi semilla fue plantada en tu cuerpo. Estoy muy contento, mi Sakura . Señor de las Lunas, me haces sentir orgulloso.

— Esa es la palabra equivocada para usar. —

Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué palabra?—

— Orgulloso. Déjame decirte lo que pienso de ti. Tú debes estar avergonzado de ti mismo y creo que eres más inferior que un montón de mierda de perro. —

Su ceño se profundizó. — Estoy avergonzado y pido disculpas. Cometí errores, pero los corregí. Yo sé que es una mierda, pero no lo que es un perro. —

—Sus ojos se estrecharon. — Entiendo el insulto y yo entiendo que tú está enojada conmigo. —

— Entiende esto. No estoy vinculada a ti. De hecho, Ino me va a presentar a otros hombres. Yo voy a encontrar un buen Zorn, que no sea un imbécil mentiroso con su vinculada. Yo no soy tu nada, excepto la mujer que está llevando a tu hijo. — Ella lo miró. — No puedo creer que hayas tenido a los guardias trayéndome aquí sabiendo que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. —

La rabia golpeó los rasgos de Sasuke . Él gruñó. Su mano sobre la ropa de cama. — Tú no vas a ser unida a otro hombre. Tú eres mía. —

— No. Bara, Ville y Din son tuyas. —

— Ya no es así. Les encontré otras casas para vivir. —

— Bueno, será mejor que vuelvan, porque yo no me quedo aquí. — Ella se subió sobre el colchón. Tuvo que acercarse a él para llegar a sus pantalones. Se inclinó, agarrándolos, y se apartó de él. — Yo quiero que me lleven a la casa de Ino , donde se supone que debo estar. —

Unas manos agarraron a Sakura y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando Sasuke la levantó. Ella terminó tirada boca arriba en la cama grande. Los pantalones se fueron volando. Él cayó sobre ella, sujetándola a la cama bajo su cuerpo grande, pero tuvo cuidado de no hacerle daño ni aplastarla. Sus ojos estaban a centímetros sobre ella mientras la miraba.

— Tú vivirás aquí conmigo en nuestra casa. Tú no vas a ninguna parte. —

— No puedes mantenerme aquí contra mi voluntad. —

— Puedo y lo haré. Si dejas que otro hombre te toque lo mataré. Si escapas y te vinculas con otro hombre él va a morir, Sakura . Yo te reto y lo matare mientras tú observas. Tú eres mi vinculada y no voy a dejarte ir. —

La ira la golpeó. — Eres un hijo de puta. Sacas el infierno fuera de mí. Me das asco. —

Él se movió, rodando a ambos fácilmente con su fuerza, y la agarro en sus brazos mientras se deslizaba de la cama. Él la llevó al cuarto de baño. Muy suavemente le dejó en el suelo. Agitó la mano para que la luz se encendiera. La preocupación grabado en su rostro, mientras que señaló la taza del baño.

— ¿Estás enferma? ¿Debo contactar a Tenten ? Ella se preocupa por nuestra familia y ella cuidará de ti si necesitas atención médica. —

Sakura se alejó de él. — No voy a vomitar. Es un dicho. Significa que no puedes levantarme y me haces sentir náuseas con sólo mirarte. ¿Lo entiendes? No necesito un médico. Necesito que estés lo más lejos posible de mí y nunca te acerques a mí otra vez.

Sasuke palideció. — Yo he hecho las cosas bien, hermosa. Tú debes saber esto y saber que tan comprometido estoy contigo. —

— No me llames así. Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así de nuevo, hijo de puta. Nosotros terminamos. ¿No lo entiendes? No eres más que un imbécil con cuatro oportunidades. Has tenido tres mujeres que dependen de ti, y con quienes te acostaste, sin embargo, tú me follaste. ¿Crees tú que yo pienso que eres una persona mejor, ya que las empujaste a la acera por mí? Eso te hace un hijo de puta sin corazón. —

Él la miró. Él parecía confundido.

— ¿Qué no entendiste? Tus novias vivieron aquí y sólo las arrojaste como si fueran basura. ¿Se supone que eso me hace pensar que eres maravilloso? ¿Qué pasara cuando conozcas alguien más, llegarás a casa a echar mi culo fuera a la calle? Realmente eres un ganador. Eso es sarcasmo, lo que significa lo opuesto a la verdad. Creo que eres un gilipollas y yo creo que eres malo. Yo también creo que deberías largarte fuera de mi camino, porque quiero salir. —

— Yo no me deshice de ellas como basura. He encontrado casas de seguridad a las que ellas solicitaron ir cuando les dije que no estaban bajo mi protección por más tiempo. Ellas están en un buen hogar con hombres que querrán estar con ellas. Yo nunca te sustituiría. No eres una ayudante de casa. Tú eres mi vinculada. Yo nunca te echaría de nuestra casa. Juro estar contigo hasta la muerte.

— No quiero un hombre como tú, Sasuke . — Algo de su ira se esfumó. — Yo sólo quiero ser libre. No te deseo más y yo no quiero estar cerca de ti. Yo nunca podría estar con un hombre que me miente y luego hace algo de mierda a alguien más, tres de ellas, de hecho, alegando que lo hace para mi propio beneficio. Gracias, pero no, gracias.

— ¿Así que quieres que las traiga de vuelta aquí con nosotros? — Él frunció el ceño.

— No hay ningún nosotros. Es más, Sasuke . Me voy. Ten una buena vida. — Trató de caminar a su alrededor.

Él se movió a su paso gruñendo suavemente a ella. — Éramos felices antes, Sakura . ¿Recuerdas? Sólo nosotros otra vez. Sólo tú y yo. Por favor, perdóname. Cometí errores, pero los corregí. Si yo no hubiera sido herido hubiera hecho todos los arreglos antes de llegar a Zorn. Ellas habrían desaparecido de tu vista.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Realmente piensa que eso era malditamente fácil. — Tú me mentiste. Yo estaba contenta contigo porque no sabía que tenías tres mujeres que has estado follando y esperando en casa. Una de ellas, sé que es un hecho, que tú la follaste hace unas horas. Quítate de mi camino antes de hacerme vomitar por todas partes. Tú me das asco. —

Gruñó. — No me ofrecieron una opción. Si hubiera sabido yo no habría dejado a Bara que me tocara. Me desperté con ella tocándome. Pensé que eras tú. Soñé que eras tú. Era tu nombre la primera palabra que dije cuando me desperté.

Ella lo miró fijamente. El dolor la golpeó. — Esto no cambia el hecho de quien realmente era, ¿verdad? Fuera de mi camino, Sasuke . Terminamos. Me voy. Obtén tus amigas de nuevo y olvídate que alguna vez me conociste. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para olvidar todo acerca de ti. —

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon. Él negó con la cabeza. — No.

— Tú no tienes elección. —

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. — Tengo opciones y no voy a dejarte ir. Te secuestre de tu planeta para mantenerte y yo voy a cumplir. —

La inquietud se estableció en la boca del estómago de Sakura mientras ella se quedó mirando a Sasuke . — Por favor, muévete. —

Él retrocedió en el dormitorio. Sakura lo siguió. Se acercó a su pantalón que se había caído de sus manos cuando Sasuke la había agarrado. Ella jalo bruscamente para entrar en ellos.

Ella los levanto, de espaldas a Sasuke , y los sujetó. Se inclinó para ponerse sus botas. Ella se iba. El bastardo no podía detenerla.

Ella se enderezó y se volvió. Sasuke estaba por la mesita de noche. Él la miró. Ella lo miró de nuevo.

— Adiós, Sasuke , —

Él se movió. Para un hombre grande él podía moverse con rapidez. Agarró a Sakura por la cintura para levantarla. Ella gritó cuando sus botas dejaron el suelo. Cayó en la cama de bruces donde él la dejó. Deja vu la golpeó, cuando ella sintió que él la clavaba hacia abajo con la rodilla, mientras que tiraba sus manos detrás de ella. Esta vez, a pesar de que no los sacudió con fuerza detrás de su espalda. Él la sostuvo encima de su cabeza. Oyó el sonido de cadenas.

— No, — ella gritó. — ¡Maldita sea! —

Un sistema de retención cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Tiró de su mano más cerca de la otra cuando otra restricción se cerró sobre la segunda. Su rodilla se alejó. Dándose vuelta, ella miró a Sasuke .

— No puedes hacer esto. —

Él sonrió, pero sus ojos eran fríos. — Tú no me das otra opción. — La levanto de la cama hasta llegar a la mesita de noche. —

Oyó al cajón abrirse. Luchando no hizo ni una maldita cosa. Sasuke no soltó la cadena que le sujetaba las muñecas juntas por encima de su cabeza. Él uso otro conjunto de restricciones para la cabecera. Ella lo miró mientras se movía en la cama. El se apoyo más para avanzar en la cama. Ella le dio una patada, pero él agarró cada uno de sus pies, arrancando sus botas.

— No hagas esto, Sasuke . No me quieres. — Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. — Tú juraste que nunca me obligarías. —

Él la miró a los ojos. — Estás cansada. Yo nunca te forzaría. No voy a dejarte ir, Sakura . Tú me perteneces. Tú eres mi vinculada. — Se agachó al frente de su pantalón y poco a poco se los quitó. —

Ella lo miró. Él estaba encendido. Sasuke siempre estaba excitado. Ella apartó la mirada hacia su polla que estaba de pie hacia arriba. Ella se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Él se encontró con su mirada de enojo cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas.

— Necesito la liberación. Esto me duele mucho. —

— Follate a ti mismo. —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Supuse que tú no serías de ayuda.

Ella lo vio girar su cuerpo para estirarse a la mesita de noche otra vez. Abrió otro cajón. Él saco un tubo. Ella tenía la sensación de que era la versión de Zorn de lubricante. Él lo destapo, apretando una crema blanca en su mano, extendiéndolo sobre su polla dura. Sasuke miró su mirada sorprendida.

Ella se negó a mirar hacia abajo a su cuerpo otra vez, pero ella podía ver su mano en movimiento. Él no apartó la mirada de ella mientras se masturbaba. Vio sus ojos estrechos cuando su boca se tensó. La cama se movió con él cuando empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo de su puño sobre su eje. Ella le vio inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos, mientras sus labios se separaron. Él gimió cuando se corrió.

Él se movió de la cama para caminar hacia el baño. Sakura cerró los ojos. Ella estaba en el infierno. Él no la dejaría ir. Por la mañana, Ino tendría que venir por ella. Seguramente averiguaría cuando se despertara y Sakura no estuviera allí porque algo le había sucedido. Ino había jurado que le ayudaría y ella confiaba en Ino . Sakura sólo necesitaba pasar una noche con Sasuke . El agua en el baño se apago. Abrió los ojos para ver Sasuke salir de la habitación más pequeña completamente desnudo. Su mirada brillante fija en ella.

Él trato de alcanzar su camisa cuando él se colocó en la cama. Ella trató de apartarse, pero el molesto alíen era demasiado fuerte. Su camisa levantada sobre él cuando lo tiró hacia sus costillas. Sus ojos fueron a su estómago.

— Mi semilla esta plantada allí. —

— Déjame ir. —

Levantó la mirada para encontrase con la de ella. Sus manos soltaron su camisa. Ambas manos se fueron de la cintura hacia su pantalón para desabrocharlos. Hermosos ojos azules se volvieron feroces.

— Nunca—.

Ella luchó, pero no era rival para Sasuke . Él le arranco su pantalón bajo sus piernas, dejándola desnuda y expuesta. Uno de sus grandes manos acariciaba su muslo. Ella se alejó, lo que la dejó con su estómago y con el culo al descubierto. Llegó otra vez a acariciarla. Una mano grande ahuecó su culo con suavidad, masajeando.

— No me toques. — Ella giro la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro hacia él.

Sasuke suspiró. — Yo nunca te haría daño. —

— Ya tienes más de lo que nunca sabrás. No voy a perdonarte. ¿No lo entiendes? Cada vez que me tocas todo lo que puedo ver es Bara tocándote, Din con sus malditas manos en su pecho y Valle pasando los dedos por tu cabello. —

Él gruñó. Su mirada sacudió la suya. — Yo no estaba despierto para detenerlas.

— Ellas vivían contigo. Tenías sexo con ellas. No actúes todo inocente. No es algo que no han hecho unas malditas mil veces, ¿verdad? —

Él gruñó.

— No me gruñas. Yo no tengo tres hombres en la casa con los que me acuesto. Yo no hago trampa. Nunca he follado alrededor de un hombre en mi vida.

— ¿Trampa? —

— Traicionar la confianza para dormir con otras personas cuando piensan que es el único. —

Él frunció el ceño. — Las ayudantes de casa no se sienten traicionadas si toco a otras mujeres. Es aceptable para ellas. —

— Yo no soy una ayudante de la casa, maldición. —

Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego se redujeron. - Tú sientes que te he traicionado—.

— No siento ni mierda. Tú me traicionaste y eso es un hecho. Si yo hubiera sabido que tenías mujeres en casa esperándote yo nunca habría dejado que me tocaras. En el segundo que supe acerca de las mujeres, yo me alejaría de ti. El hecho de ocultar a alguien algo tan importante como eso es tan malo como mentirles. Pensé que era importante para ti. Pensé... — Ella se obligó a apartar la mirada de él antes de que ella comenzara a llorar. Ella cerró sus ojos.

— Huelo tu dolor. — Su voz se redujo a un tono ronco.

Ella lo ignoró.

Él gruñó en voz baja. La cama se movió cuando se estiró a su lado. — Nunca quise hacerte daño. Me duele que tú sufras. — Su voz era suave.— Nunca he planeado llevar a una mujer de la Tierra. No hice arreglos como los otros hombres que se prepararon para encontrar hogares para sus ayudantes de casa. Yo sabía que eras mía y yo tenía que estar vinculado a ti desde el momento en que compartimos el sexo. Yo hubiera encontrado a mis ayudantes de casa un hogar antes de llegar a Zorn, si no hubiera sido herido. Yo nunca habría dejado que ellas me tocaran después. Sé que eres de una raza que siente el dolor y la rabia viéndolas a ellas, al igual que siento ante la idea de un hombre tocándote. Yo lo entiendo. Mírame.

— No. —

Él respiró profundamente. — Yo mataría al hombre que se atreviera a tocarte. Mataría con solo el hecho de que tuvieras a otro hombre en la cama, dentro de ti. — Él gruñó. — Yo siento pura rabia ante la idea de otros hombres tocándote antes que yo. Yo entiendo, Sakura .

— No. — Ella giro la cabeza, abriendo los ojos. Tuvo que abrir y cerrar por las lágrimas que nadaban en sus ojos para que ella pudiera verlo. — Yo no siento rabia. Siento dolor crudo. La furia es más fácil de tomar que mi corazón sintiendo como si hubiera sido arrancado de mi pecho. No te puedo perdonar, Sasuke . Todo lo que pude ver es a las mujeres tocándote y saber que tú follaste a Bara hoy. Por favor, si te preocupas por mí en todo, aléjate de mí.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Sasuke parecía frustrado mientras miraba a Sakura . — Te juro que ella no me monto. —

— Ella te toco. Ella te consiguió de alguna manera, ¿verdad? —

Sus ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron. — Yo estaba en un estado de sueño y no era consciente de lo que era real y lo qué no. Pensé que eras tú, Sakura . Pensé que era tu pelo el que tenía en mi mano. Pensé que era tú aliento tocándome. Pensé que era tú lengua trayéndome a la liberación.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Ella lo odiaba y lo amaba. Su estilo de vida le causó dolor. Una parte de ella se dio cuenta de que aunque podría haber evitado a Bara tocándolo para que se despertara. Rei había enviado a Amy para detener a Bara de tocar a Sasuke . Sakura le había dicho a Rei que dejara a Bara hacerlo. No le importaba en ese momento, pero ya estaba hecho. Ella se hacía responsable de eso, pero el resto era de Sasuke . No alivió el dolor sin embargo.

— No puedo superar esto, Sasuke . Me duele demasiado. Me siento traicionada por ti y nunca voy a confiar en ti otra vez. Tengo orgullo. ¿Me entiendes? Tú guardaste las cosas importantes me dejaste seguir a ciegas y eso duele. No creo que un verdadero hombre haga un compromiso con tres mujeres y luego simplemente las deseche, cuando llega alguien que le gusta más. —

— No es que me gustes más. —

Ella casi se sobresalto. Ella aparto la mirada. Él lo había establecido directo. Eso dolió.

— Te amo. —

Sacudiendo su cabeza hacia él, ella dejó a la sorpresa golpearla. La sinceridad quemado desde las profundidades de sus ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

— Te amo, Sakura . Tú eres todo para mí. No voy a renunciar y no voy a perderte. Tú hablas de orgullo, pero déjame decirte que mi orgullo, está perdido por ti. Nunca pensé que entregaría a las mujeres a otra persona para que las proteja. Les ofrecí una casa y pensé que no las enviaría lejos. Hice eso porque prefiero dejar mi palabra para evitar perderte. Prefiero herir los sentimientos de tres mujeres que tuve el honor de proteger porque yo haría cualquier cosa para no hacerte daño ni siquiera un poco. Tú no me quieres, y sin embargo, aún sabiendo esto, estoy dispuesto a rogarte que me perdones y no me dejes.

Sakura se quedó atónita. Ella no podía hablar. Sasuke no tenía ese problema.

Su boca se endureció en una línea apretada por un momento. — Ruego a cambio de nada. — Su voz profunda. — Te pido a cambio de nada. — Hizo una pausa, sosteniendo la mirada en ella. — Tú eres mi corazón. Te ruego que me perdones, hermosa. Tú eres antes que todo para mí. Tú aun antes que mi propio orgullo. Soy un guerrero Zorn. He luchado muchas batallas en la guerra. Yo llevo las cicatrices de la pérdida de vidas que tomé en la batalla. Yo cazo y lo hago bien. Nunca he sido capturado y nunca he sido puesto de rodillas. — Él extendió su mano a acariciar su mejilla. — Luego miro tus ojos y recuerdo tu risa. Yo estoy allí, hermosa. Me has atrapado y estoy de rodillas para ti. —

Su corazón se derritió. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Las cosas que le decía era demasiado. Ella vio la honestidad de ardor en su intensa mirada. Su tono de voz hizo temblar su espina dorsal. Ella miró sus ojos. El impulso de tocarlo era tan fuerte que incluso lo intentó hasta sus brazos bruscamente se sacudieron cuando se movía. Se quedaron por encima de su cabeza, donde estaban encadenados.

— Yo no sé cómo superar el dolor, — admitió en voz baja. — Yo también te amo. Yo solo... — Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. — No sé cómo no sentir esto.

Él parpadeó.

- No pienses. Siente.

— Ese es el maldito problema. Me siento herida. — Su voz se quebró.

— Sakura , — él gruñó, acercándose. — Déjame que te toque. Déjame hacerte olvidar de todo menos de nosotros juntos. No hay dolor en mis brazos o en mi tacto. — Él estaba tan cerca de su boca que ella inhalo su aliento. Sosteniendo sus miradas. — Déjame amarte. —

Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella aparto su cara. — No. — Rodó sobre su espalda para poner un poco de distancia en la cama entre ellos.

Sasuke suspiró. — Yo puedo hacer que me quieras. —

— No, Sasuke . —

— Te quiero y te necesito. Siento dolor por ti y contigo. La idea de perderte yo no voy aceptarla. — Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos—.

Sakura miró hacia el hombre desnudo que estaba por sacar su camisa. Ella luchó, pero él la había inmovilizado de la cintura para abajo. Las restricciones sujetaron los brazos entrelazados sobre su cabeza.

— Maldita sea, Sasuke . No hagas esto. No voy a perdonarte.

— Tú dijiste que no me perdonabas como estas ahora. ¿Será esto más imperdonable que el resto de lo que he hecho? —

— Habrá menos que perdonar si tú no lo haces por encima de todo. —

Él tuvo el descaro de reírse. Su sonrisa era más amplia cuando él rasgó su camisa. Su mirada se paseó a lo largo de su cuerpo. La sonrisa murió. — Tú eres tan sexy. Su piel es tan blanca. Tus pechos son perfectos y me encanta el sabor de ellos. — Él bajó su cabeza.

Sakura trató de girar, pero ella no podía escapar de su boca caliente que se encontró con uno de sus pezones. Sus manos extendidas sobre el vientre, sujetándola, mientras chupaba y lamía su endurecido brote. Ella trató de ignorar el sentimiento. Sasuke chupó más duro. Ella lo sintió todo el camino hasta su clítoris. Apretó sus ojos cerrados, ella se mordió el labio.

Sasuke gruñó. Él arrancó la boca de su pecho para meterse abajo de su cuerpo. Él cambió de posición por lo que podría empujar sus muslos para separarlos. Sakura intentó patearlo, pero Sasuke era más rápido y más fuerte. Él le gruñó a ella con su cabeza levantada. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez.

— Compórtate o te restringiré más. No quiero arriesgarme a hacerte daño. —

Ella miró hacia el techo. Su mirada siguió la de ella y él se rió entre dientes. Ella lo miró cuando él tuvo el descaro de hacerle un guiño.

— No hay nada ahí para colgarte, pero voy a arreglar eso mañana. Esta noche puedo abrir tus piernas y atarlas a la cama.

— Esto no es divertido, maldita sea. Déjame ir. —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Por ahora. — Soltó sus muslos retrocedió atrás de la cama. Él se bajó de la misma.

Sakura cerró sus muslos, mirándolo mientras caminaba hacia el tocador. Se inclinó, mostrando su trasero musculoso. Tenía el mejor culo, pero no quería admitirlo a pesar de que estaba admirándolo. Él se enderezó. El temor la golpeó al ver que él sostenía cinturones largos, de tela.

Ella tragó saliva cuando él regreso a la cama con la intención en su mirada hambrienta.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —

Él no le respondió. En su lugar se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama. Él estaba tramando algo y sabía que no iba a gustarle. Mordisqueando su labio, ella lo observaba en silencio. Él iba a seducirla, y maldita sea, pensó, podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba encendido ya.

La atención de Sasuke se centró en algo en la parte inferior al lado de la cama.

Ella vio mover sus brazos, pero no lo que estaba haciendo. Se incorporó, tirando de la cinta como una cuerda en la cama. Él sujeto el otro mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado. Se puso en cuclillas al lado del centro de la cama otra vez.

— Sasuke. No es divertido. Maldita sea, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué planeas? —

Se puso de pie cuando terminó. Dejó caer el cinturón a modo de cuerda en el otro lado de la cama. Su intensa mirada bloqueo la suya. Sakura sabía que estaba en una batalla perdida. Ella vio el deseo en sus ojos al acecho. Ella había llegado a conocer ese aspecto también. Él la quería.

— Diversión no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es una lección, hermosa. Te quiero. Me duele por ti. Tenemos que estar al mismo nivel para entendernos. Mientras te duele, me duele. Mientras te daño, tú me haces daño. Vamos a encontrar un terreno común para construir a partir de ahí.

Él volvió a la cama. Ella dio una patada hacia él cuando trató de agarrar su pierna, recibiendo una patada en su pecho. Él gruñó, pero no se enojo cuando él atrapo un pie en su mano grande. Él se puso entre sus muslos. Sakura estaba enojada por lo que gritó con frustración cuando Argernon la obligó a doblar su pierna. Él empujó su rodilla hacia su pecho, donde la mantuvo así con una sola mano. Su otra mano al lado de la cuerda de la correa. Ella luchó, pero se las arregló para utilizar el material suave para atarlo alrededor de su rodilla. Él soltó su pierna. Para su disgusto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Para, maldita sea. No quiero hacer esto contigo, Sasuke . —

Él gruñó suavemente mientras agarro su otra pierna. Sakura luchó pero él era demasiado fuerte. Él cuidadosamente la sujeto en su lugar mientras él ató el cinturón alrededor de su otra rodilla. Él la soltó.

Sakura empujó su cuerpo, maldiciéndolo. Él la había atado a los lados de la cama con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Ella podía mover sus rodillas hacia arriba y abajo a unos cuantos centímetros, pero no podía cerrarlos en absoluto. No dolió, pero ella estaba expuesta totalmente a su vista.

Él estaba tomando una vista dentro. Su mirada estaba fija en su coño exhibido. Ella dejó de luchar después de que ella se dio cuenta de que eso lo estaba encendiendo aún más al verla y moverse en las restricciones. Ella lo miró.

— Pervertido.—

— ¿Qué es eso? — Él arqueó una ceja.

— Una persona que tiene deseos sexuales enfermos. —

Él se rió entre dientes. — Mis deseos sexuales son tan saludables como ocurren. ¿Qué te gustaría en primer lugar? ¿Sería mis dedos o la boca, hermosa? —

— No me toques.—

Él suspiró. Su mano trato de alcanzar el envase de lubricante que él había dejado sobre la cama antes, cuando él mismo se había tocado. — Creo que primeros los dedos. Puedes resistir, pero tu cuerpo sabe a quién pertenece. Mi cuerpo te anhela como única así como tu cuerpo sólo anhela el mío. —

Él extendió el lubricante en sus dedos. Sakura estaba respirando rápido. Ella apretó los dientes.

— Maldita sea, Sasuke . No hagas esto por favor. —

Él la miró a los ojos. — Si yo no lo hago tú me dejaras y no voy a dejarte ir. No puedo.

Ella se tensó cuando la alcanzo. Ella cerró sus ojos. Ella sabía que él la estaba mirando. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos con algo caliente y húmedo. Pasó los dedos por los labios exteriores, extendiéndola más amplia. Ella sintió que sus manos temblaban. Eso la sorprendió que él temblara.

— Tú eres un placer para la vista, Sakura . Tú eres tan suave y rosa.

Sus dientes apretados juntos más duro. Su dedo explorando su raja. Él deslizó su dedo más grande. Sakura aspiro en el aire cuando empezó a jugar con su protuberancia. Ella trató de ignorar la sensación, pero la sensación era muy buena. Había pasado casi cuatro días sin su toque. Ella no se había tocado tampoco. Su clítoris palpitaba a la atención que se le había negado. Ella levantó la barbilla, volviendo la cabeza de él, tratando de mantenerse quieta. Ella no tenía la intención de mover su cadera contra el dedo cuando el aumento de la presión. Ellos todavía se movían.

Él puso un dedo lentamente dentro de ella, probándola. Él gruñó bajo y profundo. — Estás mojada. Te huelo, Sakura . Tú respondes a mi tacto. —

— Es el lubricante, — ella dijo entre dientes.

— No, tú estás aquí. — Él retiró un dedo antes de que él empujara dentro dos de ellos lentamente.

Ella se mordió el labio duramente tratando de luchar contra el gemido que quería arrancar de su garganta mientras sus dedos poco a poco la estiraban. Él exploro el interior de ella mientras su otro dedo froto su clítoris. Sus caderas se resistieron cuando sus dedos presionaron hacia arriba hasta que encontró el área dentro de ella que hizo un gemido desgarrar de sus labios.

Ella iba a correrse. Sus músculos internos apretaron sus dedos en movimiento. Él sacudió con fuerza su dedo fuera de su clítoris. Sus dedos se mantenían en movimiento dentro de ella. Se sentía muy bien mientras masajeaba el punto G, pero sin la presión sobre su clítoris su clímax se echó atrás.

— Maldita sea, — ella jadeó.

— Dime que me quieres. —

Ella negó con la cabeza. — Nunca.

Él gruñó. — ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo puede hacer que te quemes para mí, hermosa? —

— Maldito seas. —

Él gruñó. — Te necesito tanto como me necesitas.—

Él aflojó sus dedos fuera de ella. Sakura se quedó inerte en la cama. Ella respiraba con dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo y palpitaba con la necesidad. Sasuke se extendía sobre ella, sus manos cayendo sobre la cama a los costados. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella lo miró. Ellos parecían brillar más de lo normal mientras la pasión estalló en sus ojos. Ellos eran impresionantes cuando él la miró.

— Te necesito. —

— Vete al infierno. —

— Donde quiera que este ese lugar sea del que tú hablas tiene que ser mejor que donde estoy ahora con el deseo de ti y tú negándote.

Él retrocedió y ella se relajo. La cama se movió. Le dolía y palpitaba su clítoris, pero ella ganó. Él iba a darse por vencido. Ella respiró hondo tratando de calmar su cuerpo para que su frustración sexual pueda aliviarse. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando dos grandes manos se deslizaron bajo su culo. Ella levantó la cabeza para ver en estado de shock como Sasuke sentado en la cama sosteniendo su culo a centímetros del colchón. Él se deslizó bajo sus piernas flexionadas y los acerco más. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento que no había terminado y esa sensación la hizo gemir de placer cuando se deslizó aún más. Su polla dura presionada contra su raja.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Él movió su cadera para que él fácilmente entrara en su coño. Su polla gruesa presionaba en ella, empujando lentamente, haciendo que se sintiera como si fuera el cielo y el infierno cuando su cuerpo se extendía para aceptar la longitud gruesa de él. Ella estaba muy mojada así que él entro empujando con facilidad, presionando su pelvis contra el interior de sus muslos para que él pudiera acercarse a ella como pudo. Él enterró sus bolas profundas en su coño antes de que él se congelara ahí. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Él soltó su culo. Arrastrando sus manos sobre sus caderas hasta el estómago, se deslizó en su inferior hasta alcanzar entre la separación de sus muslos. — Quiero sentir tu liberación. Te necesito y tú me necesitas—.

Ella abrió la boca mientras sus dedos jugaban con ella. Un gemido se arrancó de Sakura . Él estaba frotando su clítoris mientras que lentamente comenzó a mover su polla dentro de ella. Con la sensación de que él la follaba mientras masajeaba su protuberancia hinchada eso era demasiado. Ella renunció a luchar contra él. Fue una batalla que ni siquiera quería ganar.

Un fuerte gemido se desgarro de sus labios. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra él. El hombre sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar. Ella no iba a durar. Sasuke gruñó su nombre cuando él empezó a correrse. Su polla hinchada, cada vez más grande, mientras sus dedos pulsaban su clítoris con mayor rapidez.

Sakura gritó cuando el clímax la golpeó. Sasuke rugió. Sus músculos internos golpearon fuerte alrededor de él, temblando, cuando su semen se disparado en su interior. Sus cuerpos acoplados donde se unieron, mientras ambos montaron el placer. Sakura volvió la cabeza, jadeando, mientras que su cuerpo empezó a descender de la alta felicidad.

— Te amo, hermosa, — dijo Sasuke casi susurrando.

Ardientes lágrimas quemaron detrás de sus párpados, que ella mantuvo cerrados. Ella quería decir las palabras de nuevo. Ella no podía hacerlo. Él había mentido. Él la había dejado andar en este lío en que su vida estaba sin ni siquiera una advertencia. Ese mismo día una mujer lo había estado tocando sexualmente y otras dos mujeres habían estado acariciando su cuerpo. No importaba si hubiera estado inconsciente y no estar de acuerdo con sus manos sobre su cuerpo. La imagen todavía estaba allí en su cabeza.

Lentamente se retiró de su cuerpo. Él tocó sus muslos, desatando las correas de sus rodillas suavemente con las manos. Ella cerró sus muslos cuando ella quedo libre y rodó a su lado lejos de él. Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Se tendió a su lado en la cama. Largos segundos pasaron.

Sasuke de repente la agarró, tirando de ella en sus brazos con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sakura quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se abrieron, mientras ella giraba su cabeza para mirar al hombre que sólo le había tirado firmemente contra él. Él la sostuvo tan cerca que su piel estaba hecha puré juntos. Él fue envolviendo su cuerpo grande alrededor de ella más apretado. Sus miradas se encontraron.

— Te amo, Sakura . Pase lo que pase yo te haré saber que esto es verdad. —

Ella estudió sus ojos. Él era un hombre terco. Ella lo vio mirándola. No iba a renunciar y él no iba a dejarla ir.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Mantenerme atada a la cama y seguir haciéndome querer esto cada maldita vez que desees tener sexo conmigo? —

Él suspiró. — Si eso es lo que se necesita. Tú eres mí vinculada, Sakura . No voy a dejarte ir. Tú me perteneces. Yo te pertenezco. Tú eres la dueña de mis pensamientos y mis emociones. —

— Es sólo tu cuerpo que es propiedad de la comunidad, ¿verdad? —

Él frunció el ceño. — Tú estás tratando de provocar mi ira, y no puedes. Yo entiendo el término. No. Mi cuerpo no está disponible para otras mujeres. Mi cuerpo te pertenece a ti sola.

— Estoy cansada. —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Lo sé. Me dijeron cómo te preocupaste por mí mientras yo no podía despertar. Klaus dijo que pudo ver lo fuerte de tus emociones son hacia mí. Esto significa que yo sé que tengo la oportunidad de hacer que me perdones. Lo haré, Sakura . Nunca voy a detenerme hasta que me sonrías de nuevo y que estés dispuesta a estar en mis brazos. Te he extrañado.

Sus palabras le rompieron el corazón un poco más. Lo echaba de menos también. Una imagen brilló en su memoria de ella corriendo a sus brazos el último día antes de que la nave fuera atacada. Él la había levantado contra su cuerpo y ellos se habían besado antes de que hubieran empezado a comer su comida. Había sido tan perfecto ese día hasta que la alarma se activara. Casi deseó que ellos pudieran volver atrás en el tiempo.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Kurosaki Yu: No sientooooooo T.T Digamos que cometí un LIJERO error y despues los capis que subia se eliminaban . Y bueno, aqui te dejo el capi. Hoy voy a terminar de subir la historia. Espero que te guste! Nos leemos en otro fic ;) Y gracias por escribirme siempreeeee.**

******Byasaku1245: No te preocupes ;) Entiendo que estes ocupada :D Y siiiiiii. Le queda un libro mas. Me tomaré unos días (2 o 3) y comenzare a adaptar el otro libro ^^ Eres grandiosaaaaaaa. Me alegra que quieras leer la otra tambien. Creo que despues de los guerreros Zorn, subire una historia de vampiros que tiene locaaaaa jijiji. Bueno, nos leemos en otro fic. Besos y cuidate!**

******Mayu1051: Holaaaaa. Jejeje, ya ves lo que te pierdes! xD Jejeje. Pues hoy subo los ultimos capis de la historia. Falta un ultimo libro! Besos y cuidate mucho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Una boca caliente la lamía. Sakura gimió mientras que la boca chupaba y tiraba de su clítoris. Ella empujó su cadera hacia arriba al placer que corría por su cuerpo. Dos gruesos dedos lentamente fueron empujados en ella, extendieron su coño. Ella gritó cuando ella se corrió duro en torno a los dedos que se impulsaban dentro y fuera de ella. Él los retiró de su cuerpo, dejó de apretar a su alrededor.

El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó sobre ella. Abriendo sus piernas, empujándolas más separadas. Sakura abrió sus ojos. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana del dormitorio. Ella miró sus ojos, cuando su polla gruesa dio un codazo a su sexo empapado. Él estaba entrando con un impulso rápido que le robó el aliento. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello, pero sus manos no bajaban. Sus muñecas estaban sujetas todavía a la cabecera. Ella miró a sus sexys ojos cuando ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, cuando empezó a entrar y salir de ella en golpes lentos y profundos.

Sus miradas se fijaron uno en el otro mientras Sasuke la follaba. Ella gimió, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura más alto hasta que sus pies se clavaron en el músculo de su culo. Podía sentir sus músculos flexibles en sus talones con cada penetración. Él rodó sus caderas, cambiando su posición, él golpeó en su interior, y Sakura tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

— Sí. —

— ¿Ahí? — Él le gruñó a ella en ese tono sexy que ella amaba.

Él se movió de nuevo a golpear de la misma manera que en su interior. Sakura asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente y se aferró a él con sus piernas. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de las cadenas que la amarraban a la cabecera de la cama, colgada por su vida en ello. El vello en el pecho de Sasuke rozó sus pezones haciéndola gemir más fuerte con la sobrecarga sensorial. Cuando bajó la cara y le besó el cuello, mordiendo la piel a lo largo de su hombro con sus dientes afilados, ella se perdió. Ella se corrió duro otra vez, sus músculos apretaron alrededor de Sasuke . Él gimió y la mordió un poco más duro a medida que él se sacudió profundamente dentro de ella mientras se corría.

— Eso fue muy injusto. Yo no estaba despierta.—

Él soltó su piel con sus dientes con una sonrisa. — Nunca se puede ser justo donde tú te preocupas, hermosa. Haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte aquí en mis brazos donde perteneces.

Sakura miró sus ojos. Él lo hizo con gracia. Ella no pudo evitarlo ya que le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No está fuera de la responsabilidad, sin embargo, bebé. —

Él se rió entre dientes. — No está fuera de la... — Su cabeza se levantó y miró sus muñecas y luego le devolvió la mirada. — La cabecera de la cama todavía.

— ¿Así que ese es tu plan maestro? ¿Mantenerme encadenada a tu cama, seduciéndome, hasta que yo te perdone?

Él sonrió. — ¿Funcionará? —

— ¿Hay comida involucrada y una ducha?—

Él se echó a reír. — Sí.—

— Déjame ir. —

Su sonrisa murió. — Nunca. —

Ella estudió su expresión intensa y la terquedad en la forma en que la miraba. — Quiero decir deja mis muñecas libres, por favor—.

Él la estudió. — ¿Vas a tratar de huir de mí? No voy a dejarte fuera de mi vista si te libero, y si lo haces intencionalmente, voy a instalar una percha sobre la cama. Voy a tener que bajarlo para que tus pies toquen la cama esta vez. — Su voz se convirtió en un tono más profundo. — Sabes que lo haré. —

— Yo sé que lo harás. En este momento estoy hambrienta y quiero una ducha. No estoy planeando escapar. No al menos de momento. —

Él se echó a reír mientras lentamente se levanto, retirándose de su cuerpo. Él se apartó para salir de la cama. Sakura volvió la cabeza viéndolo agarrar algo de la mesita de noche. Su mirada se encontró cuando llegó a la cama a sus manos. Liberó a cada muñeca. Ella las frotaba mientras se sentaba. Sasuke tendió una mano hacia ella.

— Vamos a ducharnos antes de comer. La ayudante nueva de casa debería haber llegado a la primera hora de esta mañana. Te gustara ella. Ella era una vieja amiga de mi madre. Ella va a llevar ropa en la casa. Yo sé que apreciarás esto. Su nombre es Ikuko. Ella encuentra a los seres humanos fascinante. Ella y Rei se llevan bien.

Sakura suspiró. — ¿De dónde viene ella? —

— Del hogar de mi padre—.

Sakura se sonrojó. — ¿Ella estuvo con tu padre? ¿Ellos eran amantes? —

Él negó con la cabeza. — Su vinculado murió recientemente y ella se alojaba en casa de mi padre hasta que pueda encontrar un nuevo hogar. Cuando muere un vinculado, su familia o sus amigos llevan a su mujer a su casa para protegerla hasta que pueda encontrar un nuevo hogar, o si es vieja, hasta que ella muere. Mi padre tiene una casa llena, y Ikuko amaba a su vinculado. Ella no quería otro hombre en su vida, por lo que venir a nuestra casa es perfecto para ella. Ella es muy cariñosa conmigo y estoy muy enamorado de ella. Nos llevamos bien.

Sakura frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo te gusta? —

Sasuke se echó a reír. — Ella es como una madre, y yo soy como el hijo que ella imaginaba. Ella le dio dos hijas a su vinculado, pero ningún hijo. Tú la conocerás y no sentirás celos, Sakura .

— De acuerdo. —

Él se rió cuando él la ayudó a levantarse. Él mantuvo su apretón en su mano cuando él la llevó al cuarto de baño. Ellos se ducharon juntos rápidamente. Sakura cepillo sus dientes mientras miraba a Sasuke afeitarse. Le creció el vello en su mandíbula inferior. Ella se había dado cuenta que cuando Sasuke resultó herido, no había sido capaz de eliminarlo. Estuvo a punto de perder cabello allí. Se veía bien en él. Él sonrió mientras lo observaba.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —

— Me gustó el pelo a lo largo de tu mandíbula cuando creció. Se veía muy sexy.

Él se echó a reír. — Sólo hombres muy viejos la dejan crecer. Yo soy un guerrero. Mantenemos nuestras caras limpias de vello para demostrar que somos respetuosos de nuestros mayores.

— ¿Es una costumbre Zorn? —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Los hombres Zorn que no se afeitan son... — Él dudó. — No son respetuosos y no siguen las leyes. La mayoría de ellos terminan encerrados por crímenes.

Wow. —

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes. Él la agarró por la mano llevándola al dormitorio. Se puso su pantalón y le entregó a ella una de sus camisas negras suaves para ponerse.

— Voy a comprar ropa. Tomará unos días, pero Gava ira de compras por ti.

— ¿Qué hará Ikuko aquí? ¿Cuáles van a ser mis responsabilidades? —

— Ikuko va a hacer la compra, la cocina y la limpieza. Atenderá tus necesidades y se asegurara de que no te sientas sola cuando no estoy en casa. Tú le puedes ayudar si lo deseas. — Él la miró. — Tú eres mi vinculada. Tú debes

ser mimada y llevar la casa. —

— No entiendo el término. —

— Tú estás a cargo. —

Sakura sonrió. — ¿Lo estoy? ¿Consigo darte órdenes? — Ella tiró de la camisa por su cuerpo. Cayó sobre sus muslos. Ella miró sus piernas desnudas. — ¿Me prestas un pantalón?—

Él se rió entre dientes. — No. Las mujeres vinculadas caminan desnudas por la casa, pero tú estás cubierta. Yo quiero ver por lo menos tus piernas, hermosa. Se trata de un compromiso justo, ¿no?

— Así que nunca respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Consigo darte órdenes? —

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? Vamos a ver si voy a seguir tus órdenes. —

Ella sonrió. Su lado más travieso estalló cuando miro su cuerpo casi desnudo. Era un espécimen de primera en los hombres. Sólo mirarlo le daba ganas de tocarlo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ella no podía perder el bulto allí. Él estaba duro nuevamente. Sus ojos se levantaron.

— Abre tu pantalón. —

Sus cejas se elevaron, pero una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios cuando en realidad llegó a su cintura y abrió el pantalón. Su polla saltó libre. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa. El hombre estaba bien construido. Ella movió sus dedos en él.

— Ven aquí. —

Él caminó lentamente hacia ella. Vio el ardiente deseo de él mientras él se acercó más. Él se detuvo a un palmo de ella, mirando hacia abajo. El hecho de que él recibía órdenes de ella era sorprendente, pero en realidad la excitaba. Era un tipo grande, duro, pero que estaba haciendo todo lo que ella dijo. Sus miradas se encontraron, cuando Sakura lentamente cayó de rodillas delante de él. Sasuke le gruñó a ella, su polla se sacudió delante de su cara, anunciando que él estaba muy emocionado.

Sakura se acercó para acariciar la parte de abajo de su eje con los dedos. Las piernas de Sasuke se tensaron, mientras él los preparaba. Sakura le sonrió. — Mantente realmente quieto. No te mueva a menos que yo te diga. —

Él gimió. — No me moveré. —

Lamiéndose los labios mientras su mano ahueco sus pelotas, ella vaciló. — Abre tus piernas más separadas. —

Él lo hizo. Eso le sorprendió que él la estuviera dejando salirse con la suya. Él era por lo general tan condenadamente mandón y a cargo. Ella sopló sobre la cabeza de su polla haciéndolo sacudir de nuevo. Un gruñido retumbó desde lo más profundo de su garganta diciéndole que él realmente se encendió. Ella lamió la cabeza de él, abriendo su boca, tomándolo en lo más profundo que ella se atrevió sin ahogarse. Él se movió.

Ella se apartó, mirando hacia arriba. Su mano se cernía por su cabeza.

— Te moviste. —

— Yo quería tocar tu pelo. —

Ella negó con la cabeza. — No. Pon tus manos en tus muslos. Mantenlas allí.

Él gruñó, pero lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Ella sonrió, volviendo la atención de nuevo sobre su polla. Ella abrió la boca para llevarlo dentro de ella otra vez. Ella lo acarició con la lengua mientras que lo chupaba. Sus pelotas apretadas. Estaba abierto por lo que ella sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Ella también sabía que le gustaba esto. Él estaba tan encendido que no podía contenerse. Sabía que él iba a correrse cuando comenzó a temblar. Ella soltó su polla de su boca para mirarlo.

Sasuke parecía a punto de explotar. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la lujuria. El sudor perlaba en su frente y sus manos eran puños a los costados. Sus miradas se encontraron. Su respiración era tan dura, mostró sus dientes afilados entre sus labios entreabiertos.

— Acuéstate en la cama. —

— Sakura ...

— Acuéstese en la cama. Te quiero sobre tu espalda. —

Él gimió en señal de protesta, pero él se movió. Ella se sorprendió una vez más que él lo estuviera haciendo. Ella lo vio quitarse sus pantalones por completo antes de subir a la cama. Se dio la vuelta por lo que estaba de espaldas. Sus ojos estaban fijos con los de ella. Respiraba con dificultad, y su polla palpitaba de la necesidad.

Ella mantuvo su camiseta mientras subía en el colchón después de él. Se acercó a él, en sus rodillas. Dejó que sus ojos lentamente registraran cada centímetro de él, antes de que ella le echara la pierna por encima de su cintura. Ella levantó la camisa para que su culo desnudo descansara en su parte inferior del estómago. Su pene estaba duro contra la costura de su culo.

Usando su brazo ella colocó la camisa hasta las costillas. Sus ojos se encontraron con Sasuke mientras ella se agachó, levantándose unos centímetros de él, ella puso la mano entre sus muslos. Estaba mojada. Ella frotó los dedos por los labios menores, mojando su dedo, para frotar su clítoris. Ella levantó la vista. Sasuke tenía toda su atención fija en el dedo y lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a respirar más fuerte.

— ¿Tengo su atención, cariño? —

Sus ojos volaron hacia ella. — Sí. —

Ella se frotó el clítoris con mayor rapidez. Eso la excitaba más, el verlo ponerse más encendido. Su mirada caliente dejándolo poder observar el verla frotar su clítoris con la punta de los dedos. Ella alcanzo detrás de ella con la otra mano, agarrando su polla. Sasuke aspiro el aire con fuerza, mientras ella lo acomodo para poder aliviarse bajando. Ella gimió cuando él la llenó. Su coño expandido perfectamente aceptándolo. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus muslos, un gruñido rasgo de su garganta.

— El señor de las Lunas. Eso se siente mejor. —

Ella lo montó mientras se frotaba su clítoris. Ella iba a correrse. Ella sabía que él iba a correrse también. De repente ella se detuvo de montarlo, pero ella seguía acariciando su protuberancia.

— ¿Cariño? —

Sus ojos se encontraron.

— Nunca vuelvas a hacerme daño de nuevo, ¿vale? Eres bueno en seducirme, pero yo no soy una holgazana que se queda atrás en ese departamento tampoco. ¿Quieres correrte? —

— Por favor. —

Ella se movió, levantando y girando sus caderas cuando ella se derrumbo sobre él, metiéndolo más profundo en ella. Sasuke rugió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, arañando la cama. Él se corrió duro, sus caderas se sacudieron bajo ella. Ella apretó su clítoris mientras ella gritaba el clímax. Su espalda se arqueó en la intensidad de la misma. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho cuando lo último del placer se movió a través de ella.

Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, agarrando su culo con ambas manos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. La palma de su mano acariciaba la curva de su trasero. Un profundo retumbar de una risa vino de él. Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Supongo que no estás disgustado? —

— No. ¿Qué es un holgazán? —

Ella sonrió. — Yo puedo seducirte también.

— Hermosa, sólo podrías sonreírme y me gustaría enterrarme en ti, profundo.

— Bueno, si ese es el caso, no voy a pedirte que abras más los pantalones, o darte una demostración de yo jugando conmigo misma mientras te monto.

— Por favor. — Él sonrió.

Ella se rió. — Está bien. Sólo si sigues las órdenes de vez en cuando y lo haces realmente bien. —

Sentándose, ella se quitó la camisa. Ella estaba caliente con eso puesto. — Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para la próxima? Tengo algunas ideas. —

Sasuke rodó de repente, sujetándola por debajo de su cuerpo. — Yo...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Sakura abrió la boca. Ambos estaban desnudos. Sasuke estaba encima de ella y unidos, ya que él todavía estaba en el interior de su cuerpo. Ella volvió su cabeza.

Bara entró en su dormitorio agarrando un cuchillo de aspecto malvado. Se veía grande y fuerte. El horror golpeó a Sakura al darse cuenta de que la mujer corría hacia ellos.

Sasuke suspiró, sin mirar. — Ikuko, nunca entres en nuestra habitación Sakura es tímida por ahora... —

Sakura utilizo toda su fuerza para empujar a Sasuke . Ella se las arregló para noquear lejos a la mujer que se acerca con el cuchillo y gritó una advertencia. Sasuke vio el peligro sobre el momento en que golpeo donde Sakura le había empujado. Un rugido estalló en sus labios cuando se apoderó de Sakura . Él rodó con ella para que ambos se cayeran del otro lado de la cama. Fue un aterrizaje duro que Sasuke tomó la peor parte ya que Sakura cayó encima de él. Ella oyó un crujido y se quedó mirando a la cara de Sasuke . Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

— Ustedes los humanos piensan que pueden tomar nuestros hombres, — gritó Bara.

Sakura se puso de pie. Sasuke no se movió y no abrió los ojos, pero ella sabía que él estaba respirando. Se dio cuenta de que se debía haber golpeado la cabeza. Se quedó mirando a través de la enorme cama a Bara que estaba en el otro lado, cuchillo en mano, gruñendo hacia ella.

— Yo estaba con Argis Endymion en su hogar. Esa débil humana lo engañó para que se vinculara con ella, mientras que fue capturado por el enemigo. — Bara avanzó hacia el final de la cama, cuchillo en el puño de su mano, mirando a Sakura . — Él me dio a Argis Sasuke , y él me prometió que no iba a cambiarme a otra casa. Él fue engañado por ti. No voy a ser removida para otra casa. La casa que escogió no es una casa Argis. — La mujer estaba furiosa cuando ella se acercó a Sakura . — No tengo mi propia habitación. El hombre no es tan bueno con el sexo como Argis Sasuke . Él no me puede comprar las cosas que quiero, porque dijo que mantiene un presupuesto. —Escupió la palabra.

— Quiero mi casa de nuevo y no te puedes enlazar a Argis Sasuke si estás muerta. Si a él no le gusta va a morir contigo. No voy a renunciar a mis cosas bonitas.

Sakura tragó saliva mirando a la perra que empuñaba el cuchillo que obviamente estaba totalmente loca.

Bara era mucho más alta y más fuerte. Sakura miró a Sasuke . Él era la mejor solución. Su pierna se movía cuando él gimió. Alargó la mano hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza frotando, sus ojos se abrieron. Él frunció el ceño, explorando la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras la mirada de Sakura se fue volando.

Bara no era sólo un peligro para Sakura . Ella era un peligro para Sasuke . Él no iba a dejar a Bara salirse con la suya para matarla. Sakura lo sabía. Sasuke destriparía a la perra con el cuchillo que usó en el caso de que Bara matara a Sakura . Sakura respiró hondo. Ella hizo lo último que la mujer loca Zorn esperaba. Caminó hasta el extremo de la cama, viendo como Bara se movió con ella, hasta que la cama ya no estaba entre ellas. Sakura gritó mientras se lanzaba a la mujer más grande.

Sakura vio el shock en los ojos de la mujer al darse cuenta de que Sakura no estaba retrocediendo, sino que le atacaba. Sakura abordó a la mujer, agarrando el brazo con el cuchillo con ambas manos, mientras sus cuerpos se estrellaban brutalmente entre sí. Ambas descendieron abajo en un montón. Sakura cayó encima de Bara. Ella sabía que Bara quedo noqueada cuando escucho un ruido fuerte de golpe y la cara de Bara considerablemente pálida. Sakura no dudo ni un segundo. Ella levantó la rodilla, golpeándola entre los muslos de Bara duro.

La mujer gritó un segundo después. Hombre o mujer, Sakura sabía que jodidamente la había lastimado. El cuchillo cayó de los dedos de Bara de modo que Sakura podría empujarlo lejos. El cuchillo se deslizó debajo de la cama. Tan pronto como Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera del alcance de Bara, Sakura volvió su atención para hacer frente a Bara.

Acarreo de nuevo su puño, Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la nariz con todo lo que tenía. El dolor se disparó el brazo de Sakura , pero atrajo de nuevo el puño para golpear de nuevo a Bara. Ella vio la sangre. Bara gritó.

Sakura agarró un puñado de pelo de la mujer para usarlo para golpear con la cabeza en el suelo. Con la otra mano, volvió a dar puñetazos en la cara.

Dos grandes manos agarraron a Sakura alrededor de su torso. Ella se quitó la mujer Zorn que gritaba bajo ella. Sakura sacudió su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke . Él tiró de ella en su pecho, mientras retrocedía. Su agarre sobre ella cambió de posición así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas y sus pechos. Él la abrazó con su cuerpo, mientras que él se movió hacia atrás a ambos por la habitación, lejos de la mujer en el suelo.

Bara se hizo un ovillo donde ella estaba, sollozando, entre gritos de dolor. Su nariz estaba sangrando y sus dos manos ahuecaban su ingle. El ruido de las botas golpeando penetró el cerebro de Sakura al mismo tiempo que Sasuke maldijo, girando en torno a los dos. Él cubrió a Sakura en la pared. Su cuerpo casi la aplasto allí. Ella podía ver por encima del hombro cuando ella volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima de la suya.

Cuatro hombres Zorn vestidos de negro, se precipitaron en la habitación. Ellos miraron a la mujer en el suelo antes de que sus miradas se detuvieran en Sasuke . El hombre con el pelo rojo gruñó.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —

Sasuke gruñó. — Esa fue mi ayudante de la casa principal hasta que se fue a otra casa ayer. No le agrado que estuviera vinculado a un ser humano, así que ya no tenía necesidad de otras mujeres en mi casa. Ella vino aquí con un cuchillo. Se encuentra bajo la cama donde se deslizó durante la pelea. Ella me atacó y a mi vinculada con amenazas de muerte. Ella ya no tenía derecho a estar en mi casa. Ella es un intruso. —

La mirada del pelirrojo voló a la mujer en el suelo y luego de vuelta. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke — ¿Tuviste que hacerle tanto daño, Argis Sasuke ? Yo entiendo su enojo, pero ella es mujer. Esto es inaceptable. —

Sasuke suspiró. — Me golpeé la cabeza. Me quedé atónito. Fue mi vinculada quien combatió con ella. —

La mirada del hombre voló a Sakura . El shock golpeó su rostro. — Preséntela para su inspección. —

Sasuke gruñó. — Ella está desnuda. Es por eso que la tengo aquí para cubrir su cuerpo de la vista. —

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, examinando de la habitación. Se acercó a la cómoda para obtener una camiseta. Volvió caminando hacia a Sasuke . Él puso la camisa en el hombro de Sasuke , cubriéndola allí. Él volvió a asentir con la cabeza a los otros hombres. Dos de ellos dio un paso más cerca de Bara, cuidando de ella, pero le dieron la espalda a Sakura y Sasuke . Sasuke bajo a Sakura al suelo para ayudarla a poner la camisa en ella, tirando hacia abajo de su cuerpo mientras miraba en sus ojos.

— ¿Estoy en problemas? Ella tenía un cuchillo. — El miedo se arrastró a través de ella. Ella no sabía de sus leyes. — ¿Ellos me van a arrestar? —

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. — Haz lo que dice. Estoy aquí, Sakura . —

Ella estaba temblando cuando ella dio la vuelta a Sasuke . Los cuatro grandes agentes de Zorn se volvieron lentamente estudiando a Sakura . El pelirrojo estaba, obviamente, a cargo. Su mirada se fue por ella con rapidez con el ceño fruncido. Él se dirigió a Sasuke .

— ¿Puedo, con respeto? —

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. — Sí. No te muevas, Sakura . Va a comprobar tus lesiones o marcas que apoyen que te encontrabas en una pelea. —

Ella se tensó cuando el gran hombre se le acercó. Él la miró fijamente. Ella vio que él todavía no estaba convencido de que ella había luchado con Bara, por su mirada de incredulidad. Dudó unos segundos antes de bajar lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Estaban casi cara a cara. Él tendió las dos manos con las palmas hacia fuera.

— Por favor, ponga sus manos en las mías. —

Ella estaba temblando, pero ella los puso en su suave control. Él miró sus manos. Ella tenía sangre en ellas. Sus nudillos correctamente estaban dañados donde ella le había pegado a Bara un par de veces. El hombre soltó las manos. Visualmente escaneando desde sus dedos del pie hasta su frente. Todavía estaba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tiene usted alguna lesión? —

— Yo no lo creo. La tome por sorpresa. No esperaba que yo la enfrentara. Ella probablemente esperaba que escapara, en vez de saltar a ella.

Las cejas del pelirrojo se arquearon. — ¿Salto sobre ella? —

— Me lance en ella tan duro como pude, para derribarla. —

El hombre se aclaró la garganta, mirando asombrado. — Explique cómo fue ella herida por favor—

Sakura suspiró. — Metí mi rodilla de un golpe en su entrepierna. Eso duele, independientemente de qué sexo eres. Yo... uh... le di un puñetazo en la cara hasta que ella dejó caer el cuchillo, y le estrelle la cabeza contra el suelo, porque sabía que si ella se levantara antes de que la incapacite, ella me hubiera pateado en el culo. Ella es mucho más grande que yo. Yo sólo tenía la sorpresa a mi lado.

— ¿La entrepierna? —

— Um, ella... — Sakura se volvió, mirando Sasuke en busca de ayuda. — ¿Cómo se dice? —

Sasuke refrenó una risa. — Ella golpeó el sexo de Bara con su rodilla.

— Gracias. — Sakura miró a los ojos del pelirrojo. — Eso es lo que hice. Quería matarme. Amenazó con matar a Sasuke . Ya tenía una lesión en la cabeza cuando llegamos aquí, y luego se golpeó la cabeza cuando caímos de la cama. Se noqueo cuando llegamos al suelo, logre evitar que Bara nos apuñalara en la cama. Él necesita ayuda médica. — Su mirada fue a Bara que seguía gimiendo, hecha un ovillo en el suelo. — Y lo mismo ocurre con Bara. Yo podría haberle roto la nariz. Sentí algo crujir.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, mirando a Sakura y después a Sasuke . — He oído que las hembras humanas son débiles. Ella es pequeña. Sus huesos son tan pequeños y... — Él negó con la cabeza. — Increíble. —

Manos tocaron a Sakura . Sasuke tiró de ella en sus brazos, doblando su cuerpo desnudo a su alrededor de nuevo para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella lo miró. Él estaba sonriendo al oficial pelirrojo.

— Ella es más pequeña, pero feroz. Hay mucho más de las mujeres humanas de lo que imagina. —

El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa. — Voy a sacar al intruso de su casa. — Su sonrisa murió. — Ella trató de matarlo. ¿Quiere cargos completos, Argis Sasuke ? —

La sonrisa de Sasuke murió. — Yo lo hago. Ella es una amenaza para mi vinculada. No voy a tener eso. Sabía cómo entrar a escondidas en mi casa para atacarnos en nuestra cama. Asegúrese de que no vuelva a ocurrir. —

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Necesita usted un médico? —

— Estoy bien.

Sakura frunció el ceño, mirando Sasuke . — Tú necesitas ver a un médico. —

Él suspiró. — Estoy bien. —

Ella negó con la cabeza. — Está bien. Voy a esperar hasta que caigas, y luego un médico podrá observarte cuando hayas perdido el conocimiento. De todos los hombres obstinados, haces cosas estúpidas. —

Él rió entre dientes mientras el pelirrojo jadeó con asombro. Sakura frunció el ceño hacia el pelirrojo preguntándose por qué estaba así. Su mirada estaba saltando de Sasuke de Sakura y de regreso. Él parecía confundido.

Sasuke se echó a reír. — Son muy voluntariosos. Es muy divertido. Ella es un placer en todas las cosas. Yo no puedo resistirme. —

El pelirrojo se alejó lentamente. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía incierto.—Yo la entrenaría mejor, Argis Sasuke . De lo contrario, podría contagiar a nuestras mujeres. Todas ellas tratando de decirnos qué hacer. —

Sasuke miró a Sakura con un brillo en sus ojos. — Usted se sorprenderá de lo agradable que es seguir las órdenes de una mujer en el dormitorio. —

Ella le sonrió. Le había gustado que ella le dijera qué hacer cuando ella lo había seducido. Apartó la mirada de él cuando los hombres levantaron a la todavía llorosa Bara desde el suelo. Dos de ellos la llevaron fuera. El otro hombre se metió debajo de la cama para recuperar el cuchillo y se fueron todos. Una mujer mayor se precipitó en la habitación de al lado.

Sakura miró a Ikuko. La mujer tenía seis pies de altura, tenía que ser de ochenta años, si estaba al día, a juzgar por las arrugas de su rostro, pero su salud era increíble. La edad no había doblado su espalda o suavizado su cuerpo firme. Desde el cuello hacia abajo se veía de cuarenta y un buen cuarenta por cierto. Su pelo plateado era largo, casi llega a sus rodillas, y llevaba pantalones de hombre con camisa de hombre que golpeaba a su cintura. La mujer corrió hacia los dos.

— ¿Están bien? Yo llame a la seguridad cuando me enteré de lo que estaba pasando. Ató una cuerda de mi puerta a otra para que me encerrara en mi habitación. Afortunadamente, hay una alarma en ese país. Yo estaba preocupada. — La mujer parecía no darse cuenta o preocuparse de que Sasuke estaba desnudo. Toda su atención se centró en Sakura . Ella sonrió. — Usted es muy atractiva. —

Sakura sonrió. — Gracias por conseguir ayuda para nosotros. Gracias por el cumplido. —

La mujer se echó a reír. Finalmente volvió su atención en Sasuke . Ella sacudió la cabeza, tomando lo que podía ver de él, detrás de Sakura . — Es bueno que los hombres no sean tímidos. — Ella hizo un suave sonido con la garganta. — Vístete, por favor. No quiero ver tanto de ti. —

Ella se giró. — La comida está preparada. Date prisa a venir comer. Su vinculada esta con descendencia y necesita de alimentos para engordar. Ella es tan pequeña que tenemos que hacerla más grande, para que a ella le resulte más fácil dar a luz a un bebé Zorn grande y sano.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Secuestro de Sakura**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Pues aqui les dejo el ultimo capi del fic!**

******Gracias a todos por leer y a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Los amooooo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. — Le gustas.

Sakura se volvió en sus brazos. — ¿Qué le va a pasar a Bara? —

— Tú no quieres saber. —

— No me gusta cuando dices eso. Dímelo directamente. —

Él dudó. — Ella va a ser tratada por la inestabilidad mental, y será enviada a donde no haga daño a nadie otra vez. Si ella se niega al tratamiento y castigo, entonces ella será enviada a una casa de medicina.

Sakura palideció. — Oh. Ese es uno de los lugares a los que envían a las mujeres para ayudar a los hombres enfermos con el sexo, ¿no? —

— Trató de matarte. — Los rasgos de Sasuke se endurecieron quemándose de rabia en su mirada furiosa. — Si hubiera sido un hombre, yo lo habría matado con mis propias manos por haber venido tras de ti. Es mi derecho. Incluso si la seguridad llegara, si fuera hombre, yo podría matarlo delante de ellos por venir tras de mi vinculada. Ella tiene la suerte de que ella es una mujer. La muerte no es una opción para ella. Ella hizo esto, así que no pienses en lo que ha hecho a su propia vida. Se le dará opciones de lo que sucederá con ella. Ella tiene que pagar por su delito. —

— ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? Me gustaría ir a ver a Tenten. —

Él negó con la cabeza. — Estoy bien. — Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. — Me siento orgulloso de ti. Luchaste bien. —

— Luché sucio. Me daba miedo de que ella fuera a darme una patada en el culo y matarnos a los dos. —

Él se echó a reír. — Tú eres feroz. Tú golpeaste sin pausa y tomaste a tu adversario. — Su sonrisa murió. — Ahora no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. Me esforzaré para protegerte mejor de forma que nunca tengas que defenderte. Recuerda que eres pequeña y llevas a mi hijo. —

Su mano se dirigió al estómago. — No tengo planeado más peleas. Yo no tengo previsto eso.

Él asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar? ¿Es común en la Tierra? ¿Entrenan a todos los seres humanos para ser guerreros? —

Ella se rió. — No. Yo me crié con una gran cantidad de muchachos miembros de la familia. A ellos les gustaba meterse conmigo así que aprendí a pelear sucio para vengarme.

La rabia cruzó los rasgos de Sasuke . — Dime quiénes son y voy a ir a la Tierra para castigar a todos los hombres que te han hecho daño. —

Ella lo miró fijamente. Ella estaba aturdida cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Quería ir a la Tierra para darle una patada en el culo para su beneficio. Ella sonrió, estirándose para alcanzar ahuecar su cara.

— Eres tan malditamente dulce.

Él frunció el ceño. — Yo no soy dulce. Yo quiero hacer daño a todos los hombres que causaron que aprendas a pelear para defenderte. Voy a programar el transporte a la Tierra para hacerlos sufrir.

Ella trataba de no reír. — Haciendo frente, bien, nadie me hacía daño. Se burlaban de mí y eso me molestó, pero no me hacían daño. —

Él gruñó. — No quiero oír hablar de los hombres que se burlaban de ti. Quiero matar a los hombres que te tocaron. —

Ella tuvo que contener otra carcajada. — No fue sexual. Burlarse es hacer una broma a costa de otra persona que no lo encuentra divertido. —

Su cuerpo se relajo. — Yo entiendo. ¿Así que no hay hombres en la Tierra que debería ir a hacer daño? —

— Sólo mi ex novio y que definitivamente no vale la pena. El es el hombre que envió a los dos hombres para que me arrestaran. No vale la pena el tiempo o el viaje a la Tierra. — Ella se apoyó contra Sasuke , sonriéndole. — Además, yo no quiero ir en otra maldita nave nunca más. —

— ¡La comida! — Gritó Ikuko desde el otro lado de la casa.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. — ¿He mencionado que es como una madre? Ella suena como una. —

— Tú lo hiciste. Me muero de hambre. —

Él se lanzó a vestirse rápidamente en su pantalón. Se puso una camisa en ese momento también. — Ven, hermosa. —

A ella le encantaba cuando la llamaba así. No era hermosa, nadie jamás la había llamado así, pero parecía que hablaba en serio cada vez que lo decía. Tal vez los hombres Zorn pensaban que ella lo era. Era una sensación agradable. Ikuko les esperaba en el comedor. Se sentaron a una mesa llena de comida en gran medida. A mitad de la comida, un zumbido sonó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Sakura miró a su alrededor por la fuente del sonido.

Sasuke se puso de pie. — Alguien llama a la puerta principal. Voy a ver. —

Sakura lo vio alejarse con la esperanza de que no fuera a ser otro cabreado ex ayudante de la casa. Una visita de Bara era más que suficiente. En cuestión de segundos, Ino y su marido entraron en el comedor. Ino parecía enojada, y lo mismo hizo su gran marido, ellos estaban mirando a Sasuke .

— ¿Estás bien? Me desperté y me di cuenta de que no habías venido a la casa. Fuimos al edificio médico pero nos dijeron que te fuiste ayer por la noche por lo que te localizamos aquí. — Ino disparo a Sasuke una mirada asesina. — Alguien sobornó a los guardias para traerte aquí en vez de a mi casa. Tú no sabes nada de eso, ¿verdad, Sasuke ? —

Él sonrió cuando se sentó de nuevo. — Soy culpable. Hice traer a mi casa a mí vinculada. —

— Está bien, — dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Las cejas de Ino se alzaron mientras abrazaba su vientre redondeado. — ¿En serio? ¿Ambos lo arreglaron? —

Sai se rió entre dientes. — Te dije que iba a estar bien. —

Ino disparó a su marido una mirada coqueta. — Si él se parece a ti, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad. —

Ino se sentó, mirando a Ikuko. — ¿Puedo? Siempre tengo hambre. Juro que este bebé come tres veces lo que hago, así que voy por ahí en un constante estado de hambre. Si no fuera por los entrenamientos que tengo estaría tan grande como esta casa.

Una Ikuko sonriente preparo un plato rebosante para ponerlo al frente de Ino . — La Descendencia Zorn es así para las mujeres. Debe ser un niño. — Ikuko disparó a los dos hombres con una sonrisa. — Su apetito en todas las cosas es extremo y no pueden conseguir bastante de la mujer que los sostiene en sus cuerpos.

Sakura casi se atragantó con la comida. Ino se echó a reir mientras disparaba una mirada. — Acostúmbrate a eso. Son francos como eso. Es un hilo común para broma acerca de lo cachondos que los hombres Zorn son.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué es cachondo? —

— Tú. — Ino señaló a su marido. — Él. Esto significa que tú no puedes conseguir suficiente sexo, y siempre lo quieres.

Sasuke sonrió mientras sus ojos fueron a Sakura . — Definitivamente soy un cachondo entonces. —

Sai se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposa, el robo una pieza de fruta de su plato. Ella le guiñó un ojo, obviamente divertido. El amor brillaba en la forma en que lo miró y era evidente que él estaba tan loco por ella.

Sakura miró a la pareja. Ellos se contrastaban. Ino era pequeña, donde su marido era grande. Ino estaba pálida en color, donde su esposo estaba muy bronceado. Ellos eran felices juntos y muy enamorados. Ella captó la forma en que se miraron entre sí. Su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke . Él la observaba en silencio.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — Su voz era suave.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. — No es nada que valga la pena compartir. —

— Siempre me encuentro queriendo saber lo que estás pensando. — Él frunció el ceño.

Sai se rió entre dientes. — Acostúmbrate a eso. Tú vida ha cambiado, hermano. — Él sonrió a su esposa antes de volver su atención a Sakura . — No estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de relación con las mujeres. Las mujeres Zorn son tranquilas y se mantienen aisladas. Las mujeres socializan con otras mujeres. La mayoría de la socialización que ocurre entre hombres y mujeres es en el dormitorio. Aun ahí hay poca conversación. Las mujeres humanas interactúan con nosotros en todos los niveles. Ustedes hablan con nosotros y mantienen nuestro interés. — Su mirada volvió a Ino . — Yo quiero pasar todo mi tiempo con mi Ino . Ella me involucra en todos los sentidos todo el tiempo. —

Ino sonrió. Ella hizo un guiño a Sakura . — En todos los sentidos. Estoy casi aterrorizada al pensar con cuántos niños vamos a terminar. Él control de la natalidad no surte efecto con ellos. Su semen, me han dicho, pasa encima de todas las formas de control de natalidad que intentan.

— ¿Qué pasa con los condones?—

Ino se echó a reír. — Explique a Sasuke lo que uno es. Mira esto. Es divertido como el infierno. — Ella disparó a su marido una mirada divertida.

— No digas una sola palabra. —

Sai se echó a reír. Se metió otro pedazo de fruta en la boca, simplemente sonriendo mientras le daba un guiño de aliento a Sakura . Sus ojos volaron a su hermano impacientemente.

Suspirando, Sakura se enfrento a Sasuke . — Un condón es un material elástico suave que se coloca sobre el pene desde la punta hasta la base que atrapa su semilla así no entra en una mujer. ¿Me entiendes? —

Sasuke gruñó. Se puso de pie mirando sorprendido mientras miraba a Sakura . Él negó con la cabeza mientras él retrocedía. — ¡NO! —

Ella se sorprendió por su reacción. Había esperado algo gracioso. Esto no era divertido. Sasuke se veía horrorizado. Él la miraba como si ella acabara sólo de pedirle que se corte sus propias nueces, y con un cuchillo oxidado, para añadir insulto a la injuria. Ella frunció el ceño, Ino tiro una mirada asesina.

Ino se echó a reír. — Dile por qué no usan un condón. —

Sakura miro a Sasuke . Todavía parecía enojado y ofendido. Él la miró a los ojos. — Cuando los hombres Zorn son joven... —

— Adolescentes, — se rió Ino . — Adolescentes realmente calientes. —

Sasuke respiró hondo. — Tenemos poco control sobre nuestros impulsos sexuales a esa edad. Si no se controla un hombre más joven podría... —

— Él suspiró, mirando a Sakura . — Él pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo emitiendo su propia liberación. Nunca aprenderá a controlar sus deseos sexuales. —

Ino volvió a reír. — Ellos van a masturbarse hasta que ya no puedan caminar, y deshidratarse, por lo que he entendido. —

Con una inclinación de cabeza aguda, Sasuke miró a Ino y luego miró a los ojos de Sakura . — Con el fin de enseñar a los hombres control, y por lo tanto no liberase así mismo una y otra vez durante todo el día, nosotros estamos equipados con lo que suena como lo que tú has mencionado. Es estrecho y sin espacio para la liberación. Si un macho se libera uno a si mismo entonces es doloroso, porque no hay ningún lugar para que la liberación vaya. — Él se aclaró la garganta. — Es muy doloroso. —

Sakura se le quedó mirando. Ella no se rió. Eso no era gracioso. — ¿Por qué dejas que ellos hagan eso? —

Sai suspiró. — Tenemos que aprender control sobre nuestros cuerpos. Es difícil ir a entrenar, o hacer algo productivo, si todos nuestros hombres se auto liberan constantemente. — Sus ojos se dispararon a Ino . El sonrió. — Aprendí a controlarme rápido, pero algunos hombres... — sus ojos fueron hacia Sasuke y se echó a reír. — No, ¿verdad, hermano? ¿Cuántas veces te he encontrado en el suelo de tu habitación adolorido? —

Sasuke gruñó. — Cállate. —

Sai se echó a reír. Sus ojos fueron a Sakura . — Fueron muchas, muchas veces. —

Sakura miró a Sasuke . Simpatía por el adolescente que debe haber sido se agolparon en ella. — ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo quito? —

Él suspiró, mirándola fijamente. — Porque si lo manipulaba, da un golpe aún más doloroso. Sólo se retira para tomar un baño y liberar la orina, con un adulto Zorn presente para asegurarse de que es todo lo que se hace. Tres veces al día, a los hombres jóvenes se les permite la liberación sexual. Yo quería más.

— Estoy esperando una niña, — se rió Ino .

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. — No jodas. — Sus ojos fueron a Sasuke . — Hay espacio en los condones para la liberación y no te hacen daño. Simplemente toman tu semilla.

Él se estremeció. —Nunca usare algo que me abrace de esa manera. — Sus ojos se estrecharon en ella. — Tú abrazas mi polla. — Él sonrió. — Muy bien. Te usare a menudo. —

Sakura se ruborizó. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que él dijera algo como eso delante de otras personas.

Ino se echó a reír. — Acostúmbrate. Como he dicho, son muy directos. — Ino se puso de pie, dando una sonrisa a su marido. —Vamos a casa. Todo está bien aquí.

Sakura vio a la pareja irse. Ella podría haberle rogado a Ino que la llevara con ella, pero ella permaneció en silencio hasta que se perdieron de vista. Sasuke estaba en silencio mirándola. Ella se dio la vuelta, estudiándolo de nuevo. Una sonrisa lenta se extendió en sus labios.

— No trataste de escapar. — Él parecía satisfecho.

— ¿Podrías haber dejado que me vaya? —

Él negó con la cabeza. — Tú eres mi vinculada, hermosa. Yo nunca te dejaré ir.

— ¿Por qué ella querría ser libre? — Ikuko miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no quiere vincularse a él? Él es muy deseado en Zorn. Es Argis. Muchas mujeres Zorn piden para ser su vinculada. —

— Es una larga historia, — suspiró Sakura . Su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke . — Todavía no estás fuera del gancho. —

Él se rió entre dientes. — Y más tarde aún no estarás fuera de la cabecera.

Ikuko se puso de pie. — Yo no quiero saber. — Ella empezó a limpiar la mesa. Cuando Sakura se levantó para ayudarla, Ikuko negó con la cabeza. — Tú sigues siendo su vinculada. Tú está en la fase inicial de tu nuevo vínculo. Disfruten del tiempo juntos. — Ella desapareció de la habitación del comedor. —

— Ya la has oído. — Sasuke se trasladó hacia Sakura . — Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos. — Él le tendió la mano.

— Vaya, me pregunto lo que quiero hacer. — Su mirada bajó a la parte delantera de su pantalón. El hombre estaba duro otra vez. Ella miró su cara cuando ella se puso de pie. Ella puso su mano pequeña en el.

— ¿Alguna vez no estás caliente? —

Él se rió entre dientes. — Cuando no estás cerca de mí, no me despierto a menos que esté pensando en ti. Quiero llevarte afuera ahora mismo. Tú todavía no has llegado realmente a disfrutar de Zorn. —

— Eso es verdad. Cuando llegamos, te estaba persiguiendo al lugar médico y cuando me fui de allí ya era de noche. —

Él la acompañó a través de la casa, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta

principal se dirigió hacia la parte posterior. Ella se preguntó dónde la llevaba, pero luego vio a las puertas de cristal hacia donde él la acompañó y las abrió. La vista de la ciudad a sus pies era enorme. La casa estaba en una pendiente, así ella podía mirar por el césped fuertemente inclinado para ver un montón de Zorn. Ella se dio cuenta de los altos y blancos muros que encerraban el patio trasero obvio por debajo de ellos. Dejó que sus ojos captaran la vista.

Zorn era realmente un planeta rojo. La vegetación no era verde. Todo era rojo, morado y negro. El cielo era de un rojo rosado. La ciudad eran en su mayoría edificios blancos que parecían redondeados y curvos en la estructura. Ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera ver a la gente o muchos detalles pero apostaba a que sería bonita de noche con las luces. La hierba era de un rojo suave oxidado que la sorprendió un poco con su color. Zorn definitivamente no era la tierra.

— ¿Qué te parece? —

— Es sorprendente y extraño, — ella dijo con sinceridad. — Es muy diferente de la Tierra. —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Yo estaba en la Tierra, ¿recuerdas? —

Ella lo miró. — Lo recuerdo con lujo de detalle. —

Él se rió entre dientes. — Me gustó el agua azul y verde donde era profundo. —

— Me gustó la cueva detrás de la cascada en tu saco de dormir. —

Su sonrisa más curvada. — Yo estaba tratando de darte un descanso, pero no creo que necesites uno puesto que tus pensamientos están en nuestra primera unión. — Él se volvió hacia ella para tirarla contra su cuerpo. — Te quiero. —

— Vamos a entrar.

Él negó con la cabeza. — Nadie está aquí. Ikuko no va a interferir.

— Es plena luz del día y estamos en una colina, Sasuke . —

— Soy consciente—.

Él cayó de rodillas, tirando de ella hacia abajo con él. De frente entre sí en sus rodillas. Ella lo miró fijamente. El hombre la animo. — ¿Qué pasa si Ikuko camina junto a las ventanas? —

— No nos va a ver. El sexo es muy natural aquí, mi Sakura . Ella evitará las ventanas. —

Se mordió el labio, Sakura miró a los sorprendentes ojos azules de Sasuke . Ella lo amaba. Después de que Bara trató de matarlos a los dos, le hizo darse cuenta de que la mujer no había querido a Sasuke . Ella quería lo que él podía darle económicamente. Él no había roto el corazón de nadie por deshacerse de las ayudantes de su casa.

Él solo hirió a Sakura teniéndolas en primer lugar. Sasuke alcanzo la cara de Sakura con sus manos.

— Te quiero, hermosa. —

Ella sonrió. — Te amo demasiado, cariño. —

— Date la vuelta. — Él la soltó.

Ella cayó de rodillas para conseguir una mejor visión. Sasuke se movió detrás de ella, extendiendo las piernas dobladas por lo que él estaba en el exterior de ella. Su cuerpo caliente presionado contra su espalda.

Una de sus manos ahuecó su estómago sólo para deslizarse debajo de su camisa, moviéndolo de su camino. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus muslos. Sakura gimió cuando él jugó con su clítoris. Sasuke bajó la cabeza por lo que su boca podía atormentar su garganta.

— Eres más hermosa que la vista. No te puedo perder, Sakura . —

Ella apretó su culo hacia atrás, frotándose contra su polla dura atrapada en sus pantalones. Él gimió cuando ella se movió contra él. — Yo te perdono por todo y estaré aquí contigo para siempre, si tú haces una cosa. —

Su mano se congeló. — ¿Qué? Dilo, Sakura . —

Ella sonrió y volvió su cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro. Ella miró a sus ojos sexy. — Júrame que nunca tocaras a otra mujer, pero a mí el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. —

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Te lo juro. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Tú eres todo lo que necesito. Tú eres todo para mí. —

—¿Quieres de vez en cuando recibir órdenes de mí? —

Él sonrió. — Sí. —

— Entonces, abre tus malditos pantalones y folláme. —

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. — ¿Lo quieres rápido o lento, hermosa? Dime. —

Ella se agachó, poniendo sus manos sobre la hierba roja de Zorn. — Lento al principio y luego rápido. Así es como me gusta. —

Él le gruñó a ella. — Tú eres perfecta para mí. —

Ella se echó el pelo castaño de manera que pudiera mirar por encima del hombro de nuevo. — Juega con mi clítoris mientras me follas y tú eres perfecto para mí. — Ella le sonrió.

Sasuke bajo su pantalón. La penetró lentamente. Sakura cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación del hombre que amaba. Sí, ella podría hacer esto por el resto de su vida felizmente si tuviera a Sasuke . Musculosos brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor. Una mano caliente se deslizó entre sus muslos. Él dedo de Sasuke se froto contra su clítoris mientras empujaba en su profundidad. Estar vinculada a Sasuke era puro placer.

Él comenzó a moverse. Sakura gimió. — Ámame, cariño. —

— Siempre Hermosa. — Él se rió entre dientes. — Y a menudo. Muy, muy a menudo. —

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues llegamos al final de la historia (cha cha cha chaaaaaan) Espero que la hayan disfrutado! Y para los que estan interesados, aqui les dejo el resumen de el tercer libro de los guerreros Zorn, que adaptare dentro de poco.**

* * *

Tentando a Sasuke

Sakura pasó tres años atrapada en un matrimonio infeliz. Está tan desesperada por empezar una nueva vida en un lugar seguro, que aceptó ir a otro planeta con un apuesto extraño alienígena. Cuando él es asesinado, se encuentra a sí misma en el hogar de un guerrero de Zorn dispuesto a protegerla hasta que el hermano del guerrero muerto llegue a reclamarla.

Sasuke nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que vio los hermosos ojos azules de Argis Sasuke. Él es alto, moreno, sexy... el tipo de hombre que siempre soñó encontrar – y que ya está unido a otra mujer. Ella podría haber vivido dejando al hombre de sus sueños escaparse entre sus dedos, excepto que él no es feliz – la horrenda mujer ni siquiera lo desea y nunca lo amará.

Sakura ha perdido demasiado en su vida y no está dispuesta a perder la única oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad con el hombre del que se ha enamorado. Ella está más que lista para inducir a Sasuke a la tentación de encontrar la felicidad... con ella.

* * *

**Pues a los que les interese: nos leemooos.**

**A todos: ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
